


Two Worlds

by Lightguardian79



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Post-Endgame, Time Skips, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 62,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightguardian79/pseuds/Lightguardian79
Summary: Two months after Wally's death, Bart becomes Kid Flash however his past starts to hunt him and he have to make a choice. But whatever happens, troubles appears but his friends and his family even some people he thought he had loose forever are here to help him.





	1. Regrets

Watchtower 4.10 am

He knew that the price to change the future could be dangerous at this point. His mission was simple: go back in past, save his grandpa, cure Neutron and stop Blue Beetle to get on the mode, betray the human race and bring the Reach apocalypse. And he did it with the help of the Young Justice. But Wally... Wally was dead. He help the Flash and him to save the Earth of his destruction. Bart was in front of the hologram of Kid Flash aka Wally West, wearing the same outfit. Their last discussion was played in his head again and again.

 

Flashback

 

"What do you think of my new outfit ? Pretty crash, huh"

"Not bad but i always thought that you were made for wearing an outfit more yellow and red"

"Really ?" ask Bart

"When this battle will be over Artemis and i will return at our little life of young retired hero. And the tradition in our family is when a speedster stop running, an another speedster had to take the shift" explain Wally, keeping an eye at the reaction of his impulsive cousin

"That will be CRASH. I'll give my best shot"

"Get off the brain, kid" ask Wally

"What ? My brain is okay" say Impulse

"No, i talk about The BRAIN" repeats Wally

End of Flashback

 

He wasn't used to cry but a tear rolled on his cheek "He should to be me, not him. After all, i'm the one who not belongs to this world" This thought was in his head since this day. All of sudden, Bart heard a familiar voice coming from the stairs and wiped away the tear on his cheek and turned round with the smile he use in front of everyone. Even at his best friend, Jaime Reyes aka Blue Bettle.

"I knew i will found you here, hermano."

"Sorry blue, i needed to be alone for a while"

"Bart, are you okay ?" ask the young Mexican

"Yes, everything is cr-"

"Unknow energy from Central city detected"

"Team, meeting you in the hall. Now" ring the voice of Nightwing

"Business as usual" say Jaime

"Meeting there, her-ma-no." respond Bart with his horrible spanish accent

And Bart has already leaving the place "The Kid Flash is lying, scans shows an inhibitual emotion from him, comfort him, Jaime Reyes" claim the voive of Khaji Da inside the head of Jaime

"I'll try but he's not gonna to be easy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first six chapters are already written so i will published them today


	2. Bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The troubles appears for Bart. And it's only the beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This works is also on Deviantart and i have the same name

 

When Jaime joins the hall, all the team was already here even Artemis who lost his boyfriend. Everyone was shocked when they learn Wally was dead but what was really hard is to tell at his parents he was dead, trying to save the world. He had two funerals, one as Kid Flash and the other as Wally West.

 

Now, it was their turn to protect the Earth and Bart leaves his name of Impulse to become Kid Flash but Blue Bettle can see that his friend wasn't okay with his new outfit. But he will take care of that later, now he have to listen Nightwing and stay focus on the mission.

 

"I suppose you have already heard but something is happening at Central city, Alpha squad gonna to keep safe the citizens and at the same moment Beta and Gamma squad will try to learn if his a naw allie or the new collaborator of the Light" say Dick

"Have we some information about the energy ?" ask Conner

"Well..." starts Batgirl, she glances at Bart and continues "It's the same energy who was detected when Bart comes in our timeline"

"What ? So that would means, there a new time traveler here ?" yells Cassie, Wonder woman protege's

"That's not all, this energy have some similiraties with the energy who kills Wal-Kid Flash" finishs Tim

 

This information has surprise the young heroes but the one who takes the news badly was, Bart and the thought that someone travel through time like him was the worst thing that could happen and that made him feels sick. Beast Boy notice that.

 

"Kid Flash, Are you okay ?" asks the teenage with a green skin

"No, it's not okay, not really okay" answer the speedster

"You know, you can let us handle that, we can understand that is surprise you and you don't want to come" say M'gann

"No, if it's a time traveler from the future, i come, especially if it comes from  _my_ future." 

 

Bart has already some people in his mind who could came from his future and get back to the past and he hopes sincerly he's wrong because if it's the people he thought then he knew he had to be prepare for the worst.


	3. Why he is here ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things couldn't get worst for the team.

The team was arrived at Central City and now the entire world knew than a young team help the Justice League, people trusts them but the young heroes can't go to a stealth mission. They follow Nightwing's plan, Alpha caring about people and Beta and Gamma take care about their "guest". Flash joins them and it was normal when we know that he lives at Central City and his secret identity is Barry Allen, a scientist in the police of Central City.  

 

"Everyone is ready ?" asked Robin

"Yes" nodded the team

"M'gann, establish the connexion" ordered Nightwing

" _Mental link establish"_

"Flash, ready to talk with our visitor ?"

"Yeah"

 

He not even finish to talk and he has already start to run in the place where the energy was detected. Once there, he slowed down and move forward and talked loudly to the outsider 

 

"You're in Central City,if you aren't a threat for the city then stands your hands up but if you try something, we don't have other choice but to neutralize you"

"Or option number three, you give me what i want and i return in my own world like if nothing here has happened, Flash" say a familiar voice that Barry recognize 

"Zoom" whisper Barry

"I never expected that we meet again and sooner than i thought but i'm not the only who came. Besides it will be better for everyone that the thing or the person that i search come with me"

"And why should i trust you" ask Flash

"It's rational that you don't trust me but i'm a man of words. But maybe you want someone kills you and this feeling, i can understand it. After all, i'm the one who killed your mother" A sadistic smile has appeared in Zoom's face at the memory of the day when he killed Barry's mother.

"I don't know who you search Thawne but i'm not let you do this especially if it's someone who belongs at my family" answer Barry with anger in his voice

"Wrong answer, Flash. But don't say i don't warn you" Zoom was ready to zip away but he turned back "Oh, I almost forgot, i give you an hint about this person: He take me three years before i discover his existence and i began to search him. Ironically, later I learn he was related at my family like at yours. And you more near from him than you think." Zoom was ready to leave but Barry questions him

"Wait, Thawne. You said someone else is coming for this person. But who is the other traveler ?"

"Blue Beetle from the future" answered Zoom and suddenly he yells "But I think you already knew it was only a matter of time before he asked at all your comrades who belongs at your future and come for you."

"At who you talk" Flash asked him but Reverse Flash was already far away.

 

                                                                                                        

                                                                                                          ***

 

Bart was positionned in a rooftop with Blue Bettle, Wonder Girl and Robin ready to intervene if things could go wrong for the older speedster then he recongnize the figure who faces his grandpa  _"Oh no, not him"_  he thoughts. And Robin think the same

"Things could not be worst, it's the professor Zoom"

"Who ?" asked Jaime

"He killed the mother of Flash when this one was nothing but a child" answered the young detective

"So what we waiting for ? This guy is dangerous !" shouted Cassie

Bart was agree with the young amazon but Zoom next words has draw his attention

"Besides it will be better for everyone that the thing or the person that I search come with me

"He can dream, we're not give what he wants" says Blue

Bart knew Zoom will not give up and he thought his heart will stop to beat in his chest when Zoom drop his next words

"Ironically, later I learn he was related at my family like at yours. And you more near from him than you think."

" _Anyone has any idea who is the person he talked about ?_ " asks Superboy

" _He seems he wants we discovered the identity of this person by ourselves_ " assume Aqualad

" _He says that because he knows it will disrupts us_ " says Artemis

" _No, he tells us that because he know we are here and the person he looking for is among us_ " state Nightwing with calm

" _I believed we said no more secret between us ?"_ It was Beastboy this time who talks

" _People needs time for trusting everyone, Beastboy_ " reply Jaime

" _Shut up, he's gonna to say something about the other time traveler_ " Cassie's voice has stopped all the conversation

 

"Blue Beetle from the future"

Zoom words surprise the team and Jaime took a discret look at Kid Flash to prevent the rest of his teamamtes noticing it. He was about to say something but Thawne voice interrumpted him

"But i think you already knew it was only a matter of time before he asked at all your comrades who belongs at your future and come for you"

 

He had barely finished pronouncing his words but he was already gone. And those words was still in Bart head

"Bart" asked Jaime in a low voice "He talked about the Blue Beetle from your future"

"Yes and there's no way to beat him"

 

And inside his mind, where's no one can hear his thoughts he said at himself  _But if he ever comes then I would have no choice but to surrender because I don't want one of you to get hurt even if that means I have to meet him without aware you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can give me some idea for the fanfic


	4. The last dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Joan are happy to have Bart but...

Garricks house

8.10 pm

 

It was dinner time at the Garricks, Jay and Joan saw Bart as the son they never had and when the young speedster has arrived in their timeline, they didn't hesitate for a second to keep him in their home. Even if Jay and Joan were old enough to be his grandparents, Bart call them Uncle and aunt and a bond of trust had quickly establish between them. And then Joan used to feed the insatiable appetite of speedsters, after all his husband was the first Flash before passing the torch at Barry. An another reason had pushed the retire couple to take care of Impulse: the night of their 70 years of marriage, Bart has arrived and announced that Iris was expecting twins. It's only been a few months but for the Garricks it's as if it was yesterday. 

_flashback_

 

"Happy have birthday" exclaim the West-Allen

"Barry, you and Iris never forgets" answered Jay

"You kidding Jay, we idolized you two. 70 years of marriage is quite the achievement" replied the actual Flash

"The achievement is how Joan put up with me for that long"

Barry was about to close the door when suddely is phone rang

"Just a sec. Barry Allen. What kind of impulse ? Another speedster ? He says he is my what ?" he wondered

Then a familiar wind in Barry appeared and a 14-year-old teenager stood in front of him

"Yooooour Grandson ! Aha Bart Allen aka Impulse in on heir grandson from the future. Pretty crash huh ?"

Suddenly Bart started hugging Barry and said

"I've always dreamed of doing this. I mean when you were young and I didn't have to worry of breaking you Gramps" Then he walked towards Iris

"Hey Grandma, love you too" And he ran at speedsters speed towards the Garricks and addressed them

"You must be the Garricks and that makes you like my honorary great grandparents" He takes Jay and Joan in his arms then Jay asks something to his successor  
"Uh Barry something you've been meaning to tell us"  
"What ? No, this kid is not my grandson from the future or anywhen. Heck Iris and I don't even have kids" realizes Barry  
Iris stepped towards hesitantly and addressed her husband "Barry, I'm pregnant"  
"What ?" He wondered  
"I found out this morning and I was gonna to tell you tonight. In private."  
Impulse rans towards his grandma, bowed down to the level of Iris' belly and a greeting from one hand revealed something unintentionally  
"Hi dad, hi aunt Down"  
"Wait, there are two in there"  
"We're having twins !"  yells Iris   
"Oups spoiler." confessed Bart  
"Careful kid. If you are really say you are, revealing too much could crash the whole time stream" revealed Wally who had just entered the house  
"Crash it. If only" he replied  
"Wally, what are you-" started Barry   
"Nightwing called me. Thought it might be some help with this mess" finished Wally  
"You're Wally West. My first cousin who wants to remove !" Impulse exclaimed  
"The operative word of being removed" countered Wally  
Suddenly a phone rang and both Barry and Iris took out their phones  
"Allo ?" asked Barry  
"It's mine babe" Iris explain   
"Don't answer that !" said Impulse with a worried voice but after meeting his cousin's eyes, he took up again "I mean... Well why interrupt this reunion ?"  
"It's my boss at GBS" says Iris "What's up Pete ?" She stayed silent for a while then she look up at Barry "They're evacuating downtown, a new superpower lunatic is calling for blood. Your blood."  
Following this news, Barry put on his Flash costume and Impulse insisted on going with him but even if he told him no, he went there, saved Flash's life twice and were joined by Wally and Jay. Once the villain - according to Impulse is called Neutron - was neutralized, they head back to Mount justice and learned that the machine Bart used was a real time machine and that he is really Barry and Iris grandson.  
"Ah told you. Anyway it's been crash but the future awaits. I got run. Aha see what i did there with the run" Wally and Jay made a desesperate face and Barry walks towards his descendant.  
"This one was for you gramps."  
"Bart, thanks for coming. I look forward to meeting you again for the first time and watching you grow up."  
"That will be crash" whispered Bart and he hugged Barry as if that was the last time he saw him. Flash was taken apart but he returned the hug. The young speedster settled in his machine and everyone took a few steps backward waiting for the machine to disappear but nothing happened. Beast Boy was the first to make a comment.  
"Maybe he's travelling forward one second at a time ?"  
The machine door opened and Bart was upset  
"It's not working. The whole things fry" he kicked the machine  
"Can you fix it ?" asked Flash  
"I'm a tourist not a chronal expert" he answered then he covers his face with his hands. Impulse was desesperate "Look at me, I'm trapped in a stupid past. So moded"

_end of flashback_   


 

"I can't believe it's already been a few months you're here" claim Joan   
"Me too and I'm grateful to you to take care of me" says Bart with a sad smile   
"Bart are you okay ? Since you've back from the mission, I feel you lose your happiness. You know you can trust us because we considers you like our own son so if you need someone for talking about how your feeling, Joan and me are here." asserts Jay  
"No, everything is crash"  
"And here you go for you, Bart: a well stocked buffet. I doubt after eating all this you'll still be hungry." Joan placed many hot dishes on the table and the speedster didn't wait for telling him twice to start serving himself.

Dinner was delicious and could fill the stomach of a speedster like Bart, he was happy but also sad because he knew it will be his last moments if he executes his plan. So he enjoys this moments with the garricks and laughed with them knowing that it will the last time he saw them. He hides his trues feelings even the first Flash give up his suspicions about Bart's unusual behavior. After a while, Bart move forwards the stairs  
"I going to take a shower and then i'm going to go to sleep"  
"Goodnight honey and rest well. Something tell me you need it after whatever happens today" supposed Joan  
Mrs Garricks waited until Bart was away from them before turning around and talking with her husband  
"He didn't seem well, am i right ?" she asked   
"You notice this too."  
"Maybe we should call Barry"  
"No, it's clear he don't want to talk. We let him the time he needs to think about it." suggested Jay  
Despite the idea of waiting for Bart to know if he should confide or not, Joan was still worried. Outside, a shadow keep an eye on them and enjoys the terror it caused in the heart of it's prey who had managed to escape at their watching and found refuge in an era where the heroes are still alive. But he knew it's prey will come for meet him and finally accept his true destiny.  
"I look forward to seeing you, meat" grinned the voice  
Elsewhere, someone was worried about his best friend.


	5. The truth about a friend, a brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Tim won't let down their dear speedster

El Paso

20:10

 

Jaime was back to his home but he was still worried for Bart who return in the Garrick's house just after they finished the mission. Besides, Khaji Da warning him that Bart has lying to him at the Watchtower when he stared at his cousin's hologram and now the Blue Beetle which was the source of the baddest nightmares of his friend will come in this era for bring back Bart in the future. Fortunately, his family knew that their son was Blue Bettle after the Reach leaves the Earth, he tells them the truth about the fact Bart came from an another timeline but that didn't change anything for the Reyes because they welcomed the speedster as if he had always been there. His little sister, Milagro had directly bombarded Bart with questions and quickly become attached to him and since she knew that his brother and Bart fight criminals, she asked how was the mission and she insists for have all the details. So when Jaime was back, Milagro was inside the house, in front of the door and even if Jaime knew it, Khaji Da reported it.

_"Your sister is impatient, Jaime Reyes"_

"And she's not going to leave me all the night" sighed Blue. He opened the door and this time, Milagro jumped on him and tackled him to the ground then with her big smile, she started to question him.

"So, who was the bad guy ? How did you stop it ? Bart... I mean Kid Flash, did he do something ? Cooooome on, tell me everything, big bro."

"Milagro, leave Jaime alone. You know very well being a hero is not something easily particulary with a sister as energetic as you." ordered Mrs. Reyes

"But I want to know..."

"You'll wait for dinner like the two of us" explained Mr Reyes then he turned to his son "Buenas tarde, hijo"

"Buenas tarde, papa" answered Jaime but his thoughts were elsewhere and it did not escape his mother

"Jaime, did something happen there ?" Does this concern your friend who has a incredible speed ?"

_"Your parents are worried enough about you, Jaime Reyes, there's no need for them to be worried about the Kid Flash. Tactic required: You must lie"_ suggest Khaji. For once, Jaime is agreed with the scarab so he followed his advice

"Mama, I'm okay and Bart too"

"Jaime Reyes, you're a very bad liar" reply his mother

_"This tactics did not work. solution suggest: changed the topic"_

_"I don't think this gonna to work, Khaji. They have the right to know about Bart even if it may hurt them"_

_"Do what you want, Jaime Reyes"_

"Jaime ?" asked his father and he realize he stay silent for a while

"Today, a person from the same future as Bart was looking for someone but that my... alter ego from the future will soon arrive in this time and Bart is afraid of that because he thinks Blue Beetle came for bring him back in his original timeline." explained Blue

"Is Bart going to leave ?" asked innocently Milagro

"No but I hope he don't..." An horrible thought cross Jaime's mind "Dios mio... Don't tell me he's going to meet this monster"

_"I think we can take your analysis further, Jaime Reyes"_  says Khaji

"What do you mean by that, Khaji ?"

_"The Reverse Flash is looking for the same person as Bad Blue to use the words of the Kid Flash or he also announced that this person is a member of his family so a Thawne..."_  started scarab

"And it's clear that Bad Blue is coming to pick up Bart and bring him back" Jaime continued then he realized something "Wait a sec... That means Bart is from the SAME family as Eobard Thawne" Jaime called out 

_"Surely his grandson if we believe what the Reverse Flash said"_

"And Bart is afraid at that this monster is able to go back in time and he's going to want to..."

_"Going to meet him without warning us" concluded Khaji Da_

"IF HE THINKS WE'RE GONNA TO LET HIM DO THAT, HE'S WRONG" Jaime shouted "Khaji, we suit up. Now."

"Jaime, is Bart going to get in trouble ?" Milagro assumed

"Sí, but I'll gonna to help him. Mama, could you contact the League for me and tell them that Bad Blue is looking for Bart. Me, I'm going straight to the Garricks' house"

"I'll do it, go help your friend. He's going to need support.  _Your_  support."

"Thank you, Mama" He went out and his armor covered his entire body.

 

****

 

Garricks' house

20:30 

 

Jaime took the nearest Zeta-tube to El Paso to get to the Garricks soon as possible. Of course, he flew all the way there and once he got to the door, he took off his armor and knocken at the door hoping that Jay or Joan wasn't sleeping, his wish was granted because Joan opened the door.

"Oh, hello Jaime. What are you doing here ? Aren't you afraid you parents will be worry about you ?"

"Hello, Mrs. Garricks. Don't worry for my parents, they know I'm here. Sorry to bother you at a late hour but I need to talk with Bart, it's something really important. Is he here ?" Jaime asked, worried

"Yes, in his room. Do you want I call him ?"

"No, I prefer to talk to him in private" he answered

Joan let him in and he immediately went to the floor where Bart's room was located.

"Bart, It's Jaime. We have to talk." He wait a few seconds but he got no answer "Hermano ?" Once again, nothing

_"I'll check Bart Allen's room to see if he's inside. Estimated time: thirty seconds"_ says Khaji

"Thanks"

Those thirty seconds seems an eternity for him, suddenly scarab broke the silence

_"We may have a problem Jaime Reyes. Scans shows no sign of the Kid Flash"_

The young hero thought his heart would stop beating and to verify Khaji Da's statements, he kicked the door but it was too late: Bart was already gone without leaving a message, he also left his phone to prevent the League from tracking him. Jaime felt on his knees, not believing what his best friend had just done, the Garricks join him, attracted by the sound of the door when Jaime kicked it down.

"What happened here ?" the first Flash asked

"More importantly: where's Bart ?" Joan panicked

"Gone and if we don't find him before he meet Bad Blue, we can say farewell at all hope for seeing him again" whispered Jaime

This news caught the old couple off guard and before they could say something, Jaime's communicator lit up and it's Aqualad who called him.

_"Blue Beetle, your parents called us and we know about the current situation. Come back to the tower, we will organize the research to find Kid Flash, Tigress is in Central City to warn Flash of the suprising... discoveries we have made."_

"I coming"

_"I'll help you"_  It was Nightwing's voice " _I may have lost my best friends but I swore that i'd take care of Bart no matter what happens"_

"Thank you, Nightwing"

_"You'll thank me when we'll bring back Kid Flash at home"_  said the former team leader  _"Nightwing out"  
_

Jaime was ready to fly away but he felt Joan's hands grabbing his arm. Her face was filled with sadness

"Please, take the boy home" she begged

"I'll bring him back to you. After all, it's  _HERE_ that his house is located and nowhere else" 

Mrs Garrick droppes is arm and he headed for the nearest Zeta-tube he could find and far away Jay and Joan hugged eachother, praying that Bart wouldn't get hurt.

 

 

***

 

Watchtower

21:00

 

"As you know all, today we had an unexpectd visit from Professor Zoom alias Eobard Thawne, who confused the majority of you" Batman briefed

"But what surprised us the most was that he was looking for someone and considering the way he talked he know we were here but also there is a good chance that one of us is the person he was looking for" Robin recalled

"If you talked about the fact he's started to screaming suddenly well my ears need to see a doctor." La'gaan joked

"Please, be serious" asked Superboy

Cassie raised her hand and Batman allowed her to speak "Wondergirl ?"

"Do we even have a lead on who this person might be ?"

Baman stared at Blue Beetle and understood that he already knew then with a movement of his head, he nodded to Batgirl to show what they had discovered

"Kid Flash is the person that both Zoom and Bad Blue are looking for."

The team's reaction was no long in coming

"What ?"

"It can't be"

"That's not all, when Bart arrived in our time, we thought he was lying about his relationships with Flash except that we were wrong but given the urgency of the situation, we pushed our investigation as far as we could about Bart and his bloodlines and we discovered this" explained Aqualad

Batgirl displayed the screen larger and Robin approached to make sure that what he was reading about te person he considered like a brother was true

"No way. Eobard Thawne is Bart's maternal grandfather." Tim revealed

"Bart is related by blood to this... psycho ?" Garfield asked

"By Neptune's beard !" La'gaan exclaimed

"How many of you on this team have at least one criminal in his family" began to think out loud Virgil

"Well, there's Artemis, Kaldur, Conner and now you can add Bart in the team of Evil's Dad Club" try to joke Zatanna  
"Evil's Dad Club, I love-"  
**"ROBIN.   B 0-19"**  it was the ordinator's voice  
"TIM, wait" yells Nightwing but too late the young detective had already gone seaching for one of the person he considered to be his family. His model was Jason Todd, the second Robin so when he died and for honored Jason's memory he took Robin mantle. He always dream to meet him and imagine their discussion. Bart's arrival in their timeline had warmed the heart of Batman's third protégé and he saw Bart as the little brother he would never have since his father died. When he realized that Bart was ready to sacrifice the happy life he had obtained after so much suffering under Bad Blue's tyranny, he was angry. He don't know again what will be his next move but it's clear he won't let this monstruosity take away another member of his family. Hatred. It was this emotion inhabited Tim Drake at the moment he was thinking at this monster, hatred. And he's going to make him regret setting foot in this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh Jaime. You have a crush on Bart, right ?  
> Sorry if i break some feelings


	6. Save the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team will do everything in their powers to rescue Kid Flash even kick some ass.

Central City, West-Allen family house  
21:00  
  
"I can't believe it. Zoom is Bart maternal grandfather. Your sure about this, Artemis ?" asked Barry  
"The bats have made investigation and they sure at 100 %"  
"But why the kid hide it ? I mean it's Thawne who kill my mother but Bart is different from him, he don't have to feel ashame to be part of Thawne's family !" Barry exclaimed  
"Maybe he was scare about your reaction. Don't forget that Bart come from a post apocalyptic future, he don't want to admit it but I'm sure he loose all his family if you know what I mean. And be the grandson of the Flash is one thing, be the grandson of Reverse Flash is another thing. I suppose he don't want to be rejected by the Flash, the scarlet speedster and don't to be part of family." assume Iris  
"And even if you have reject him, the team will be his family. Particulary when you know more of the older members have bad blood in their veins... Or a relationship with a bad guy." She can't helped but while she said that, Artemis thought of his older sister, Jade Nguyen also know as Cheshire who had a daughter named Lian Nguyen Harper with Roy Harper or at least his clone.  
"You think at your sister right ?" said Iris with a soft smile. Artemis nodded then Barry speak up  
"Next time your babysitting your niece, come and present it to us."  
"Why ?"  
"Well, we can said that your boyfriend was technically his uncle." said a voice   
"Jade ? What are you doing here ?" asked Artemis  
"I learn than the older cousin of my daughter decide to make a stupid choice so i want to bring my contribution and so Lian can grow up with Bart by his side"   
"And can i know where is your baby ?" asked softly Iris. Cheshire took Lian out of a blanket in which the baby was wrapped. She handed her daughter to the mother-to-be and asked her "Can you babysit her while we bring her stupid cousin ?"  
"Of course. Come here to see your great aunt Iris, Lian." As if she understood what her mother was going to do, Lian had waved her arms towards her great aunt and let Iris took her in his arms. Then something hit Barry by rethinking at what said Jade  
"Wait... You know where Bart is, that's why you came here."  
"And i'm surprise you don't figure out where is going to meet hum... Bad Blue like you said"  
"It's not the time to play, Jade. Bart will soon face his worst nightmare so tell us where is he." begged Barry  
"Well, I give you a hint. It's a place near from a village and a beach. All of the members of the team and more especially Miss Martian and Superboy know where it is."  
Artemis didn't wait that Jade finish her sentence to activate her comunnicator "Tigress to Watchtower, I know where Kid Flash is gonna to meet Bad Blue, it's where was..."  
" _Mount justice"_  said at the same time the team, Barry and Artemis  
" _Well, we should hurry up. Robin left the Watchtower during the briefing and I will not be surprise if he had already figure out where is Bart"_ said Aqualad  
"So that makes two idiots" muttered Jade  
" _Cheshire ! Why she is-"_ Nightwing started  
"It's her who comes and tell us that Bart and Bad Blue will meet eachother there" interrupt Barry  
"And I coming even if it not please you. After all we talked about my cousin's daugther and he needs a good lesson about what family can do for eachother. Bad blood or not and related or not related " said Cheshire  
Jaime added " _For Bart. And Family."_ Even if they're wasn't in the same place, all of them nodded  
" _Let's kick the ass of Bad Blue"_ yells Cassie with a smile so that everyone can hear.

 

 

****

 

 

Mount justice  
22:30

Bart was already at Mount justice or at least where the mountain stands before she explodes. In the future, Mount justice wasn't the only place to have fall, the hall of justice was destroyed and the Watchtower was crashed on the earth. Everything was silent, a silence he welcomed, knowing that once Bad Blue will be here, his moments of happiness with his friends will be none other than a forgotten memories. He sat in a rock, watching the stars in the sky.  _It's probably the last time i'll see stars. Once back in the future, i couldn't see them. Maybe the Reach will keep me in prison. Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Dad and Aunt Dawn are safe, my future self and Thad will be safe too. I just wonder--_ His thoughts was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps that he knew only too well and that he learned to fear.  
"Well, meat. Have you enjoyed your little escape ? Because it will be your last."  
"Let me guess, Khaji Da. The ambassador had decide to kill me in the future but not before you torture me ?"  
"So you learn what my name was. And i can see if you're still here that means your succeed to stop us. At least, i could enjoy your screams" Before Bart could react, Bad Blue shoot him with his sonnic cannon. Bart was on the ground but he's not going to give at Bad Blue the pleasure he wants. He thought another shot is coming but Bad Blue grabbed him by his clothes and pressed him against the rocks so that he could look him into the eyes and said to him.  
"But the ambassador wants you alive and decide to give you a chance. If you accept to come, you will be the only metahuman to be a subject for the research on the metagene."  
"What ?"  
"Also he wants to ask you some questions. Your friend Neutron had give us some data about you, Bartholomew Henry Thawne-Allen. After we torture him of course if this can reassure you." Bart started to tremble, if the Reach had discovered this then... Bad Blue approached his mouth to Bart's ear and whispered "And they're quite interesting if you know what i mean."  
_Oh god... They know._  A tear rolled on Bart's cheeks "Oh. Did I hit a nerve ?"  
"MINE'S YES" screamed widly a voice that Bart recognize immediatly  
"Rob, get out of here."   
"And let him take you away from me ? No."  
"What make you think you can beat me, Robin ?"  
"We have won against the Reach." Robin went on the offensive by taking out his stick and attacked Bad Blue. One Bad Blue's arm turned into a sword and he blocked every attack then he clenched his fist and punched Robin on the face. Tim fall a few meters on the ground and Bad Blue start to walk forward where Batman's protégé was. "I told you you can't beat me" he was ready to end Tim's life but suddenly a smoke bomb explodes and Blue Bettle was obligate to activate his x-rayon. Someone spoke while Bad Blue try to search the origin of this voice  
"Maybe he can't do this alone but he have a family who is ready and be please to help him."  
The smoke disappear and Bad Blue was surronded by the team and it was Aqualad who talked him but he let him finish   
"Let Kid Flash alone and return to the place your belong."  
"I am afraid this can not happen. Or at least the part where I let the Bart Allen stay here" responded Bad Blue  
"Then you don't let us many option" said Nightwing  
"That's what i thought." He shoot with his plasma cannon and La'gaan and BeastBoy was already knock out. Batgirl launch Batrangs but they don't have any effects on the armor. Aqualad, Nightwing, Wonder girl and Superboy attack Bad Blue with hand fighting. But it was a distraction while those four attack the monster, Cheshire, Blue Bettle and Artemis approach Bart and they realize that the young speedster was completely scared.  
"It's the end of the team. You shouldn't have come. He's gonna to kill you all" he muttered  
"Hey hermano, you part of the family and family help each other" try to reassure Jaime  
"No, family doesn't exist and once again I will be alone."  
"You're not alone Bart. And if you think the team isn't your family, then what about Iris, Barry, the future twins, Jay and Joan ?"  
"Don't forget Wally even if he's dead. Listen kid, now we're here, we're gonna to beat up this future guy and when this will be over, I introduce you to my daughter Lian, after all you're his cousin" comforted Jade  
"Lian ? Like Lian Nguyen Harper ?" She nodded and she wanted to help him to stand but a metallic voice interrupt them  
"I'm sorry to disrupt you but you are the last three standing between me and my target"  
"You have to kill us before" said angrily Jaime   
"I don't have to say it better, kid" Flash arrives and he place himself between Bad Blue and the three heroes  
"Grandpa what are you doing here ? I don't want he kills you. What will happen to dad and aunt Down if you're not here anymore ?"  
"Well, I have a grandson who will be here to keep an eye on them." When Flash finish his sentence, Blue Bettle start to laugh loudly and the heroes looked at each other, trying to understand what was so funny.   
"Humans are so naive. You don't even know what secrets your grandson hide, Flash"  
"Maybe. But for me it's enough to know he risked everything just for coming here and stop the Reach."  
"So you don't care about the fact he didn't trust you enough and he decide to lie about his family. Charming. And same for you little heroes. Well, I'm gonna to tell you something. Did you know that Bart Allen had a tw..." Before he could finish, Bad Blue saw the familiar blur of a speedster knocked out Flash, his version of his past, Artemis and Cheshire.  
"He seems you take your decision. It's maybe the better choice consider the fact that your mind start to slip away from you control and same for your soul despise the effort of... What his name is ? I forgot. But he doesn't matter" said Bad Blue.   
He press a button on a device and a portal between space and time appears. He turned to Bart and asked him  
"Do you have any last request ?"  
"I come but only if you accept my condition. You let the past like he is, like i fix it."  
"It all depends on your answer at this question: Are Jaime Reyes and I in... good terms ?"  
"Yes, you're even trust each other and don't fight anymore for the control."   
"Then I let the past ike you fix it. Now come, the ambassador is not a patient man."  
Bart start to walk towards the portal but he heard Robin's voice  
"Wait, Bart where are you going ?" Robin asked  
"I leave you alone but hurry up Bart Allen. We have many things to do." Blue Beetle give something to Bart before he traverse the portal but Tim can't see what's was the object. Before he could blink, he was again on the ground, his hands in his back hold by none other than Bart.   
"Why you do this ?" Tears strart to appear in his eye but he wasn't the only one to crying. It's a this moment he realizes that the feeling to be like brothers was mutual. Bart too but he said it loudly  
"You know Tim the first thing i wanted just after save grandpa was to be like your brother and damnit i could see it, you already consider me like a brother. So when Thawne comes and said Bad Blue will come for bring me back in the future, I already understand if I made the things harder, Bad Blue will kill you all just to drag me back but i couldn't handle the idea to lose more people, to lose an another family and to lose a third brother."  
_A third brother ? Bart had two brothers ?_  
"Bart, you can change your mind. You can beat Bad Blue."  
"No, Tim I can't. It's a miracle i keep my mind and my soul to a good mode for a long time but even speedster can't escape at the side effects of the lazarus pit or a spell from a demon who can broke your soul even with Constantine's help"  
"What the HELL are you TALKING about Bart ?" shouted Robin  
"SHIT, I said too many things. Sorry Timmy but it's time for you to sleep"  
"Bart, what are you do--" Robin feel something in his neck and he saw something. It was a syringe and pressed by Bart. But before he close his eyes, he heard Bart say something in his ear, something that Tim can't believe it and if the syringe wasn't here Tim eyes will be wide open  
"Jaybird is stil alive and he calls himself Red Hood. All the information are in this paper. I put it in your belt multifonction."  
"Bart" said softly Tim and he let a tear rolled on his cheek. Finally he felt unconscious and Bart leaves his side. He know he had to hurry up before the League comes, he took a last look at these friends, at his brother however his last thoughts were for someone else.  _I hope you have a better life now even if you're with the rogues, Owen._  Bart went through the portal and when he came out, the Reach ambassador was here with a smile, the chief of the scientist on his left and Black and Green Bettle behind the ambassador. After a few seconds of silence, the ambassador finally spoke  
"Welcome back among us, Bart Allen. We have a lot to discuss, it seems to me."

 

 

****

 

 

Central City, Rogue's hideout  
22:40

"You starring at this picture again, Owen"  
"Yeah, sorry uncle Len but it's the last thing I got from my past."  
"With your necklace. One day, kid, you're gonna to tell us who are those twins and  your relations with them but if you don't want to talk about it now, i understand"  
Suddenly, Owen was surronded by a blue energy who shows him a place, a place he knew very well because it's from here he came from.  
"Oh fuck the Reach." And he was surprise but what comes next had cause him praticaly a panic attack. Someone grab his arms and bring him back in the reality but he knew what he saw was also true. However there's one thing he remember very well, a boy with messy brown hair and green eyes with a small golden hue.   
"Hey, hey kid you're okay ? It's look like you seen a ghost."   
"On no it's not okay" he whispered. He went to the door, opened it vividly and went outside, ignoring Captain Cold "Owen, where you're going ?"  
He made sure that no one followed him and he swear "Bart, I don't know what type of shit you're in again but when it's about the Reach nothin' good happen. And this time you can be sure that your big bro Owen Mercer will save you and not let you down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY, TIMMYBIRDIE  
> While i wrote this chapter, I cried when Bart said he wanted to be brothers with Tim 
> 
> BUT... OWEN MERCER IS HERE (woooooouuuuuuh)
> 
> Oh and Jason will appear too (yeah spoilers i know)
> 
> Many people don't know it but Owen is the son of Meloni Thawne and Captain Boomerang (don't remember his name). Also Meloni is Bart's mother so that means Owen and Bart are half-brothers.
> 
> Besides in the comics after Donna Troy's death, Nightwing create the Outsiders, Owen is in this new team. And someone can remind me what his the name of Young Justice season 3 ? Young Justice: OUTSIDERS.  
> So maybe in season 3, Owen will appear but for explore Bart's family because in the Cartoon, we don't know really what happened at his family. But it's a supposition.


	7. Revelation part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a little bit of truth to rise and broke ties

Watchtower, infirmary  
0:00   
  
When the Justice League saw the team and Flash pretty injured, they decide to head back to the Watchtower for healing those wounds. Due to his superhealing, Barry was the first to awake in the infirmary, the other member of the League waiting near to him.  
"The kids... Are they..." started Barry  
"Don't worry. They're injuries could be worst but the doctors take care of them" explained Black Canary  
"You know you really scared us this time, my friend, after all it was an another speedster who knocked you out. However your superhealing surprised us once more." said Green Arrow  
"Flash, do you know where is your grandson ?" asked Doctor Fate  
"I don't know where he is but I'm sure it was him who knock me out even if I don't understand why he do this."  
"Maybe he was his way to protect you from this version of Blue Beetle." try to reassure Wonder woman  
"I'm agreed with you. Besides we still don't know at what the future looks like or at least after the apocalypse." said Superman  
"That means he lie to us and hide his true personnality. Even I or my family had not suspected something, I don't know who was his teacher but I would like to meet him." said Batman.  
"Batman, I'm not sure this is the right moment to joking." inform Aquaman  
One of the doctor enter in the room and he approach the member of the League "All the kids are awake except Robin. Nightwing is with him."  
"Why Robin isn't awake ?" asked Batman with a worried voice  
"Someone had pressed a syringe in his neck that's why he still unconscious but don't worry, the effect will soon disappear."  
Batman nodded then he goes in Robin room, his camrades watch him leaves Barry's room. When the dark knight leaves the piece, a silence fill the room during two minutes. Black Canary was the first to talk  
"Do you think Bart is really capable to do that at Robin ? Because I can assure you, him and Tim was more than friend. I think they considere themselves like brothers."  
"I don't know, Dinah. Bart is very talkactive but he never talk about himself and his family. I don't even know if he had brothers, sisters or someone very important who is in the future. And now it's too late, I loose my two sidekick in the space of two months, realizing I don't even know who was really my granson behind his big bright smile." answer Barry  
"You should return to your house, Iris is probably worried for you and you have to tell her what happened. Some of us will start to find a way to bring your grandson." suggest Fate  
"Thank you, Fate. But if you don't mind i would you ask you something: why a Lord of Order will help us ?" asked Barry, suspicious  
"Your grandson, Bart Allen is quite interesting and I can't explain it but I feel like there's a connection between him and a lost powerful magic."  
Barry was shocked that Bart could be related to magic but he doesn't insist. For him, this explication was sufficient and Fate himself couldn't explain this. Barry decide to go back at his house, after all Iris was pregnant with twins and she babysitted Lian and now he had to explain what happen. Before he enter in the Zeta-tube, he said at Wonder Woman "Call me if you have new information", the amazon nodded.  
  
  
Batman enter in the room where's the third Robin was, he saw Nightwing watching at his little brother and after he takes the decision to speak  
"Dick, How are your injuries ?"  
"I wasn't the one with the worst but the pain is still here, now I understand why Bart was scared of Bad Blue, he is the person you don't want to meet again in your life. However, tonight, I think we just only a little part of what kind of hell Bart been through in the future."  
"What do you mean ?"  
"When the team is around him, he just simply smile, make your feel right with him and plays the stupid boy with many energy but one time, only one, I saw him and I can tell you this Bruce, he was like you and me, his face was filled with sadness and it looks like he was dead inside like someone who lost everything he loved."  
"Have you try to question him ?"  
"Yes but he answered it was nothing and before I could said something else, BeastBoy ask him to help him with his lessons and he zip away."  
Bruce thought at what the young speedster been through in the future, then he heard someone to moan and in look at Dick, understanding that Tim start to emerge from his little coma.   
  
Tim slowly open his eyes and want to sit up but with a sign on one hand, Nightwing tells him to stay lying on the bed.  
"Please tell me all of this was a nightmare and Bart is still with us."  
"Tim... said softly Nightwing We think Bad Blue dragging him in the future."  
"No... No, you lie, he can't be. He couldn't really do that to us. We are a family." Tim was crying and the first thing Nightwing do was to hug him and hold him in his arms. Bruce wanted to talk but Tim shout angrily  "FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, BRUCE, IT'S POSSIBLE THAT YOU STOP TO SUSPECT EVERYONE WHEN THEY HIDE US SOMETHING, DAMMIT." 

Nightwing put a hand in one of Robin arms and he look at the dark knight "Batman, maybe you should leave us for a while. Tim and me we have many things to talk." Bruce nodded and leave the place, Dick and Tim were alone. 

"I know what is the feeling to lose your best friend..."

" _Best friend_? You think Bart is just my best friend ?"

"It's not the case ?"

"No, Dick. For me, he is like a brother and he said he feels the same way to me just before..." This declaration surprised Dick because he's supposed to be a brother for Tim but if Bart is a brother for Tim then he understand very well the pain to lose a brother, after all Jason death's is still in the memory of everyone and Batman think this death is the greatest failure he have made. At the thought of Jason, tears appears in Dick eyes and he let them fall for a while. Someone hug him, he lift his head up for know who it was however he knew the answer, it was Tim and him too was crying.

The two bats stay like this then they push aside.

"Just before to push the syringe, Bart revealed a important information and he talked about himself and a little about his family."

"By a important information, you mean..."

"Yeah... a spoiler."

"He avoid spoilers but why he should tell us something about the future ?" muttered Nightwing

"Because this one concern us, the bats and he know this information will be safe with us." said Robin with a dark tone

"Tim, you seriously start to scare me."

"Dick, I know this will be hard but Bart said Jason..." Tim take a deep breath "Jason is still alive."

"Did he say something else ?" Dick asked with a shaky voice, still under the choc that his first little brother is alive

"About Jason no but he place a paper with all the information in my belt multifonction"

Dick nodded he walks towards the door and said "I left you alone, you need to rest but when you get better, we're going to call the team and the Justice League and you could say what you discover about Bart."

 

 

****

 

 

Central City, West-Allen house

_In the same moment that Tim and Dick have a discussion_

Barry arrived at his house, thinking at how he's gonna to announce the bad news at Iris about their grandson. But before he could reach the door, a voice spoke to him with amusement.

"How was your day, Barry ? I hope our grandson didn't hurt you so badly."

"Zoom, what are you doing here ? If you're here for hurt my wife..."

"You're trying to stop me ? Sorry, but you're not fast enough. And your forget that the father of our grandson isn't born yet so even if he would pleasure me I'm not here for kill Iris. However you..." Before Barry could register what happens, Zoom agrip him by his clothes and his hands vibrated, ready to go in his chest and rip his heart. " You have no more utility for me. Say goodbye at your life and don't worry for Bart, I'll make sure he has a good education."

Thawne start to move his hands towards Barry chest but a boomerang hit him and injuried him several times "YOU !" he shouts angrily 

"Yep... And you, you forget what comes around turns around." the same boomerang hit Thawne heads and he decide to retreat

"You can be sure we will meet again."

Barry was on the ground and the young man help him to get up by reaching out his hands   
"I owe you one"  
"It's nothing, besides him and I, we have a complicate story"  
"Everyone who meet him has a story. Can i know what his your name, kid ?"  
"Owen Mercer but i think you know my father, Digger Harkness but better know under the name..."  
"Captain Boomerang. Well, it seems Tim wasn't the only one to lose his father." said loudly Barry  
"Yeah, I learn that the man my father killed have a son too. But if I'm here, it's because i looking for someone, Barry Allen."  
"Well, you find him."  
"It's YOU. You have to help me, your grandson is in danger."  
"How do you know i have a grandson ?" Owen bit his lips, hesitating to tell Barry the truth about Bart because if his little brother didn't say anything that means he still suffer from all he's been through.  
"Owen ?"  
"I know your grandson because he is... He is my litlle brother."  
"What ?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's possible that the other part of "Revelation" came later in the story.


	8. Alliance and Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen found help even if he's not okay with them and Bart had definitely the worst lucky ever.
> 
> But all is just a question of time.

 

**PREVIOUSLY ON TWO WORLDS**

 

" _I can't believe it, Zoom is Bart's maternal grandfather. You sure about this, Artemis ?"_  
"The bats have made investigation and they sure at 100 %"

"Welcome back among us, Bart Allen. We have a lot to discuss"

"Bart said Jason... Jason is still alive."

  
" _Your grandson is in danger"_  
"How do you know I have a grandson ?"

" _I know your grandson because he is... He is my little brother."_

_"What ?"_

 

 

**NOW**

 

**"** What ?" said a voice with a spanish accent  
"Jaime ? What are you doing here ? You should head back to the Watchtower and rest. I'm sure your injuries aren't healed." suggested Barry   
"Don't worry for me, Khaji has already healed me and to answer at your first question, I wanted to stay with you because I don't have the courage to return a mi casa and face my family until I heard that this guy just said that... Bart was his little brother."  
"Hey, Bart has very good reasons to not tell you he had a brother." reply Owen  
"And I suppose he had reasons too for not telling me his other grandfather was Thawne ?"  
"Exactly. And I'm not gonna to tell anything else til' we bring him back in the past"  
"Did you just said  _bring him back in the past_?" asked Jaime  
"Yup"  
"So Bart is in forty years later with the Reach still there ?"

"Yeah and that sucks really because the Reach are true monsters."

_"Jaime Reyes, we don't know how he learned that Bart Allen is in the future. Tactic suggest: ask him."  
_

"Hum, Owen, Khaji ask me to tell you something: How do you know this ?"

"Speedforce" said Owen who give an evasive response

"Wait, the speedforce ? You mean you are a speedster ?"

"Not quite and I'm not as fast than you or my brother but yeah I'm fast."

"So for summarized, Bart had a older brother and he can run fast but not like a speedster. Mr. Allen what we do now ?"

"I can't let Iris in the dark about this story. While I discuss with Iris, Jaime you take Owen with you and return to the Watchtower. From there, you deliberate a plan with the team. And you don't DO anything stupid." instruct Barry

"Hey, wait a minute, I don't said I require the help of the Justice League or they sidekicks. I just want the help of the Flash" reply Owen

"You don't have any choice, Bart his part of the team and everyone is worried about him. Besides I owe him one because he get me off the mode and he risked his life for this." explain Jaime

"You're the Blue Beetle. It seems Bart has change his plan, he let you live when he could have killed you so easily without you be able to do anything." revealed on purpose Owen

 

This revelation shocked both Barry and Jaime, kill Jaime was Bart's original plan, they just can't believe it and Jaime was furious.

 

"You're lying"

"Before you suit up and kill me, How much do you really know about Bart ?" Owen's question taken Jaime by surprise but he still answered

"He is my friend and he love chicken's whizzes. He regret nothing and he is very happy to be with us"

"That's why I thought, You know nothing about him." grinned Owen

"Owen, Jaime, stop fighting and go. All the time we lost now the Reach use it to make suffer Bart more."

 

The boys look in the eyes of eachother one last time then Owen raise his arms in the air "Okay, I give up, as long as Bart is safe. Show me the way Blue Beetle."

"Fine for me too and like Barry said more we lost time more Bart suffers"

 

Jaime and Owen shake the hands in sign of alliance under Barry's attentive gaze.

 

 

****

 

 

Happy Harbor, Reach main ship

2:00, 40 years later

 

"Ready to talk, meat ?"

"Never"

 

An another shock of electricity from the inhibitor collar wandered Bart's body, he clenched his teeth to prevent himself from screaming in pain. When the shock stop, Bart start to gasp trying to catch his breath. Bart been restrained by chains on a wall since he come back in this awful future, the Reach interrogate him about what Nathaniel revealed to them after he's been tortured. Bart wanted to know what happened at the man who help him to collect all the essential pieces of the time machine and Blue Beetle answered he was the one who terminated Neutron.

 

"Enough warrior, you can stand back"

"But Ambassador, he did not..." replyied Black Beetle

"I said  _stand back_ " insisted angrily the Ambassador

 

Black Beetle growled but he obeys to the orders.

 

"Bart Thawne-Allen, grandson of the Flash Barry Allen and his archenemy Reverse Flash Eobard Thawne, had for parents Meloni Thawne and Don Allen and had a twin, Thaddeus Thawne-Allen. Fate can be cruel, be born with both Thawne and Allen DNA, two families who hate eachother. But if I remember correctly you have an half-brother. What was his name ?"

"Owen Mercer, the son of the Captain Boomerang, Ambassador" answered Green Beetle

"An another criminal in your lineage. You have more bad blood than hero blood. Still you have defy us and make yourself a hero just for crash the mode. It is really a foolish wish"

 

Bart laugh at the last sentence of the Ambassador and they look him laugh with wide opened eyes, don't understanding what was so funny. After he was done laughing, Bart finally spoke.

 

"A foolish wish ? Well it's maybe my bad blood who finally woke up and decided it was high time to make a difference."

"We know you have met the League of Assassins and Red Hood, they taught you how to fight and kill people."

"Don't care"

"The point is, meat, We also know you are suppose to be dead. Three times. Yet you are alive and it is not because of your connection with the speedforce so..." Blue Beetle approached him and grip his hair, just to be sure that Bart look him in the eyes "How can you be alive ? I assume you can thanks the Lazarus pit for one of you ressurection but the others are still a mystery."

 

Bart smiled and he spat in Blue Beetle's face. Following this, Blue hit Bart at the stomach and Kid Flash couldn't contain the blood from his mouth and was obligate to spit it.  
"So you choose to make the things more harder. Very well." Blue Beetle's arms turn into blade but before he could act the Ambassador stop him.

"No, he had enough. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day but for now we gave him many reasons to answer. He just have to made his mind."  
"What is this around your neck ?" observe Green Beetle

Every person present in this room look at Bart's neck, Blue Beetle knelt before Bart while he took the object in question.  
"It's a necklace... And there's a code."  
"A code but for what ?" asked the scientist  
"People put on a photo of the persons the most important for them in necklace and use to hide it."  
"So this is an important thing for you. Then warrior you keep it. As for you Mr Allen, if you want it back, you have to answer at all our questions we will ask you tomorrow. Goodnight Mr.Allen" said the Ambassador a smile.

The whole delegation leaves the room and let Bart alone restrained by his chains, still on his kneels after the blow of Blue Beetle. He wait to be completely alone in the dark before to talk.

"As long they didn't take your necklace Thad, I'm happy and I hope Owen wear it too, it's our treasure." He make a pause for a few seconds and re-talk with a sad tone "The only memory of Mom and Dad with us."  
The three brothers have seen they parents died when they are child, Owen was 10 and the twins 5 years old.

"I want to be reunite with mom, dad and you two." He whisper for himself  
_"Is that really your true wish, Bart Allen ?"  
_ "Who's there ?"  
_"Oh you know me, I'm sure if you try to remember, all your memories of me will reappear."  
_ "No, it can't be. John drove you out from my soul and my body."  
_"How about we get back to business ?"  
_ "Come on, Bart. You maybe prisoner from the Reach but him, he's not here, it's just a dream."  
" _What you want really it's to make suffer the Reach more than they make you suffer and you want to see them dead. Especially Blue Beetle."  
_ "No, no it's a lie" replied Kid Flash  
_"DON'T DARE TO SAY IT'S A LIE. Each scars you have on your body it's a proof of your suffering. I know the truth, Bart because I probed your soul."_  
  
Bart lowered his head and started to crying, knowing that this demon had right about his true wish but he know if he admit it he is finish and lost forever and no one will be able to save him, not even John Constantine.

_"Bart, look at me in the eyes."_ The demon lifted Bart's head by gently pushing his chin up.  
"Why me ?" asked the young speedster, avoiding eye contact with his visitor  
"First,  _you one of the person who deserve to be save. Two, your lineage. Three and the last reason, you died three times and you was resurrected each time you was dead but have you wondered why you was the one to be back on the world of living ?_  
  
The boy don't know what to answer and the demon continue his little story.

_"Your connection to the speedforce is the most strongest who ever existed and every person connected to the speedforce or people you care about and help you in this timeline create a link between you and them but that's not all. You was born to serve a purpose and fufill a mission."  
_ "A mission ?" asked Bart  
" _Yes_   _and before you ask_ ,  _I don't know in what she consist_. _But stay focus in your wish_ ,  _I can help you to realize it_.  _However if you don't tell me what it is_ ,  _I couldn't help you_.  _So I ask again: what is your true wish, Bart Allen ? And answer me while you look me in the eye."_

Bart obeyed and he didn't feel that something was breaking. All his attention was on the demon as if he had been hypnotized.  
"I want to-"

 

 

****

 

  
Central City, Zeta-tube  
_While Bart answer to the demon (2:30 am)_

 

"They have a possibility that the others freak out when they're gonna to see you but let me handle this and don't talk. At least until I give you permission to do." warned Jaime  
"By others, you mean the Batfamily ?" supposed Owen  
"Sí and particulary Robin."  
"I can't guarantee anything"

Suddenly Owen fell on the groung as if it was hitted by something, gasping. Jaime turned around and saw Owen on the ground, he ran towards him.  
"What happen ?" ask Blue, worried  
"The link between me and Bart through the speedforce... She just broke."  
"What does that mean ?" shouts Blue  
"Something really moded happen to Bart"

 

 

****

 

 

In a mysterious house  
2:30, in the future of Bart

Someone else feel the connection has been broken  
"Oh not good that. He had return and he is here to claim his host. I just hope you will resist him, Bart. We had already loose your twin so if you give up and let a demon take the control of you, it will be worst than the Reach. If I was you demon, I prepare to face the only sorcerer in this era, John Constantine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of my little recall of the last chapters at the beginning ?
> 
>  
> 
> Someone can explain something: Why it's the speedster who seen the worst thing ?


	9. Revelation part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Owen go to the Watchtower but one of Bart's secret is revealed and this one his about their mother
> 
> A sad and tragic truth but does the team will accept it or will they reject him

 

**PREVIOUSLY ON TWO WORLDS**

_"So for summarized, Bart had a older brother and he can run fast but not like a speedster. Mr Allen. what we do now ?"_

_"You take Owen with you and return to the Watchtower. From there you deliberate a plan. And you don't DO anything stupid"_

_"I just want the help of the Flash"_

_"You don't have any choice. Besides I owe him one because he get me off the mode"_

_"He let you live when he could killed you so easily"_

_"I want to be reunite with mom, dad and you two"_

_"Is that really your true wish, Bart Allen ? What you want it's to make suffer the Reach and you want to see them dead. Especially Blue Beetle."_

_"It's a lie"_

_"What is your true wish, Bart Allen ?"_

_"I want to-"_

_"Something really moded happen to Bart."_

**NOW**

 

 

"Moded ? You mean he is..."

"No, He isn't dead but we should hurry up and tell the others what happen"

 

Jaime nodded and moved towards the Zeta-tube to do facial recognition which will give him access to the Watchtower. But first he had to explain the process to Owen.

 

"Once I will be in the Watchtower from the ordinator I could grant you the access. When you see the tube to start to illuminate you can enter and this will teleporte you inside the Watchtower"

"Wait a minute. Why we can't enter to your HQ from the ground ?

"You'll understand when you'll be there" answered Jaime with a smile

_"He will be impressed, Jaime Reyes"_  comment Khaji Da

_"It's exactly what I want. If he really come from the same future than Bart then he should have the same face that Bart when he get there."_

_"I give my approval to your plan, Jaime."_

The tube start to illuminate and the ordinator's voice announced it's arrival at the Watchtower.

**"BLUE BEETLE  B 0-23"**

****

 

 

Watchtower

2:30

 

When the team heard the name of Blue Beetle, they stop to figure how they're gonna to help Bart and decide to wait Jaime.

 

"Hey, Blue we were talking about how we will help Bart" said Garfield, greeting Jaime

"You should join us maybe the scarab could help us. After all, he is prisoner from the Reach" added Static

"Hum yeah... But before I would like you meeting someone and he wait outside"

"You know we can't give the access at anyone from our family or our friends unless they are in danger" recalled Batgirl

"Even if he related to our friend, came from the future where the Reach enslave the humanity, possibly know how to go in the future and want to save Bart too ?"

 

All the team looked at Jaime with incredule eyes but Aqualad finally speak up "Blue Beetle, grant him the access"

"Gracias, Kaldur"

Jaime do what he had to do now he just praying that everything goes very well.

 

The team watch silently the entry, remaining on then wardens because they still don't know how the future was bad and if Bart was a good guy, he never talked about his family. All the more recently they learned that Thawne was his other grandfather.

They could saw the shape of their mysterious guest but when they could finally see him clearly, Gar turned into a tiger, M'gann, Aqualad and Superboy were surprise, Barbara and Cassie were ready to attack Owen who doesn't seems to understand what happens.

 

_"Jaime Reyes, I suggest you to intervene before the things could go more worst and by worst I mean before the Robin see the Kid Flash's older brother"_ advise Khaji. Jaime want to follow Khaji Da advise but he heard a small "whoa" and he turned back, realizing that was Owen who said that but before he could do anything, the young adult was already in front of the large windows, observing the space and the stars.

 

"It's reaction don't you remind someone guys ?" asked BeastBoy still in tiger

"The first time Bart saw stars and he stayed at least three hours to observe them" answered both Conner and Barbara

"Did he used superspeed just for going in front of the window ?" questioned M'gann to Jaime and the Mexican nodded

"That still don't tell us why he is here." growled Cassie

" This place his so CRASH. Now I understand why you don't tell me where are we going, Blue Beetle. You wanted to do me a surprise or maybe it was your way to know if I told you the truth." Owen was near to Jaime and had wrapped Blue's neck with one of his arms. "In the future we couldn't see the stars because of the black snow who fallen from the sky so mom describe us how it looks like. I hope my little brother had the chance to see this beautiful place." Owen smiled at the memory of his mom.

 

It was the first time that the team learn how the future looks like and what kind of education Bart has receive, what Owen had just revealed made them realize that Bart grew up dreaming of seeing a lot of things and probably imagine a lot of story but this also means he suffers a lot. Cassie walked up with an embarrassed look on her face and spoke.

 

"I'm sorry for being mean with you and I know this isn't the right moment to ask that and I should probably ask it to Bart but... I 'm curious... At what looks like your mother ?"

At the question, Owen made a sad face but now the question was asked the others were interested and wait patiently the answer.

"Even if you asked to Bart he probably not answer but me I will."

Using his powers, M'gann moved a chair so that Owen could sit down, he thanks her silently.

"I'm sure this idiot don't even told you what was her name with the excuse he could crash the time stream if he revealed too much. Her name was Meloni Thawne and with Bart's father, Don Allen they were part of the resistance along with Red Hood and the League of Assassin. She has long brown hair, golden eyes. She learned us how to fight without use our power and she was also the person who bring smile to evryone in the resistance against the Reach."

"Why do you talk of her in the past ?" asked Cassie, afraid to already know the answer

 

Tears fall from Owen's eyes, everyone understanding what happens to Meloni but they let him told about this episode that belongs to those dark days of the future past.

"Me, I was 10 and Bart only 5. Don and mom were on the battlefield and Bart was really worried for them and he screamed he wanted to join them despite all the efforts of Red Hood to hold him back. He phase through the door and ran the fastest he could. But Blue beetle was there and he saw Bart."

 

He made a pause and couldn't hold back his tears once again, someone put a hand on his shoulder and to his amazement, it was Tim Drake or rather Robin. He breathed and continue his story.

 

"Blue Beetle shoot at him with his sonic canon for immobilize him and at this moment Don scream at him to run elsewhere and leave the battleground but he couldn't, he was scare and Blue Beetle just turn his arm to a plasma canon and shoot." M'gann held back a scream, Garfield started crying and Jaime had faded. 

 

"I thought I'd lost Bart forever and I wasn't the only one, Don has fall on his knees and he was shocked. What I didn't realize was there someone missing, Black Beetle stabbed Don and the two beetles leave the place. What Blue didn't notice was that Bart was still alive, he just lost consciousness. But that I learned it by myself only after realizing something more horrible, I couldn't see mom anymore so I suppose the Reach made her prisoner. So I ran where Bart was when the traitor decide to kill him and it's there I saw the truth when the smoke was gone. Meloni had given her life to save her son. I held Bart in my arms praying he was okay and still alive, he coughed when he woke up and before I could say anything, he saw the dead body of our mother. He backed up and ran into me, it was the first time he had a panic attack so I help him to catch his breah. After comes the tears the only thing I could do was to hug him while he crying on my chest."

 

Aqualad stayed silent, Cassie tried to hold up his tears, Jaime was under the shock, Superboy seemed furious, Barbara had lowered his head, M'gaan and Gar held eachother.

 

"Since that day, Bart decide it was his fault if mom died and don't want to talk about it even with me or Red Hood. He completely avoid the subject."

"Now I understand better why he wasn't shaked when the Reach had capture him along with Garfield for the metagene research." said a feminin voice 

"Black Canary !" shouted the all team

"For how long you was here ?" asked Robin

"From the beginning."

"What dou you mean by he wasn't shaked ?"

"Well, when I have my therapy session with him, he answered to my questions with no hesitation while Jaime or La'gaan had difficulties to talk about it. It was like he had seen worst."

Everyone turned to Owen and they waned an explanation. The young adult looked at every person on the hall and he was tired of being stared. "Hey guys, I don't know what are you waiting for but you have to know I come to the past just after Mom's death."

"You let Bart ALONE on the future ?"

"If you want to take it out on someone, it's not me but my brother who made the decision to stay there and he asked me to keep an eye on Mom's family. And he told me when he would be the same age as me when I left, he would also go back to the past to stop the Reach and look after his father's family. And he do it but I don't know what he been through during my absence but I can told you this: even if we don't have face Blue Beetle often, when he caught us it was always Bart who was... hurted the most."  
"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can we now focus on Bart's rescue ?" suggest Cassie  
"I understand your feeling, Wonder Girl and it would preferable to continue this discussion with Bart. If he  **wants**." said Aqualad, insisting on the last words

Everyone nodded, Owen thanked silently Aqualad with his head but before the atlantean continue BeastBoy interrupt him "Hey, I don't see Nightwing among us. Does anyone know where is he ?" They looked in the hall only to come at the conclusion that the former Robin wasn't here  
"Maybe he try to find a way by his own to time travel ?" assume M'gann

While suppositions was made, Owen approach Robin and address him  
"He told you, isn't it ?"  
"Yeah, just before he leaves."  
"Dick's probably gone looking for him and will try to convince him to come back to us."  
"We're gonna to need his help, right ?"  
"Even if he isn't the same with I grown up, his experience will be necessary. However the entire team will not come with us."  
"What ?" yelled Tim which he had for effect to stop all the conversation  
"What's going on, Robin ?" Superboy asked  
"He just telled me we're not going all in the future."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY MY FRIENDS, they settled a date for the season 3 (but since i'm french i will be waiting a bit longer than you. Someone can come and cuddle me, please ? Or give me any supports in the comment ?)
> 
>  
> 
> I take some liberty with Meloni since she doesn't appear in the show
> 
> Try to guess why Owen doesn't want that the all young justice come in the future
> 
> And next time, the most violent ( verbally and physically) Batfamily members will make his show


	10. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen explain what he had on mind and Dick discover a little more Bart past.
> 
> But the nephew of his best friend ask him to do something and he don't know if he had to respect Bart's last request

**PREVIOUSLY ON TWO WORLDS**

_"Zoom is Bart's maternal grandfather"_

_"Say goodbye to your life and don't worry for Bart, I will make sure he has a good education"_

_"He told you, isn't it ?"_

_"Yeah, just before he leaves"_

_"Dick's probably gone looking for him"_

_"By a important information, you mean..."_

_"Yeah a spoiler. This one concern us, the bats."_

_"Tim, you seriously start to scare me"_

_"Dick I know this will be hard but Bart said Jason... Jason is still alive"_

_"He just told me we're not going all in the future"  
_

**NOW**

 

 

"What the hell this that means ? We're all coming" shouts Superboy

"Conner, calm down. I'm sure Owen had a good reason." said Black Canary, posing a hand on Superboy shoulder then she glares to Bart's older brother "And he's gonna to explain this  **right now** "

"And I wanna to explain the reason but Robin had the good idea to not let me finish. Anyway, I know you're all good fighters, you defeated the Reach"

"With Bart's help." recalled Cassie

"But the Reach aren't the only danger for Bart and he is already aware I'm here and he know I have a brother. Besides you already meet him."

"It's Thawne the other danger, right ?" asked Barry who had just arrived in the hall but had heard everything

"Yeah and since he discover Bart's existence he's so obsessed that he's willing to kill anyone, claiming it's for the good of his grandson and when I said his grandson, he cares only for Bart."

"Why Bart ?" asked Barry at himself

"I don't know."

"He still doesn't explain us why you don't want all the team come with you to rescue Bart." said Robin

"While me and the people I choose will be in the future, some of you has to stay here, find Thawne and do everything you could to prevent it from catching with us in the future. At least as long as you can." explain Owen

"It's because you know he will come for Bart."

"Bart is the only family I have left and I promised to uncle Lenny that he could meet him"

"You promised what to Captain Cold ?" yelled both Black Canary and Flash.

 

Owen had covered his ears with his hands as soon as he mentionned Leonard Snart, knowing very well how his brother's grandfather and young justice therapist would react. But the two members of the JL weren't at the end of their surprise

"Also the squad who have to stop Thawne will cooperate with the Rogues."  
"Are you kidding ?"  
"No, and it's Thawne we have to fight and the Reach too. Two dangerous people so if we want to surprise them, we have to come with more supports, heroes or criminals but I will be the one to talk with the Rogues about the situation. Besides I left Uncle Len alone without saying a thing so I'm sure he is worried."  
"Fine, the Rogues will help us but if we have to meeting for the plan, it's not in the Watchtower." sigh Barry

Owen went near to the zeta-tube but before he enters he turn to Tim  
"Hey, Rob can I talk to you in private ?"  
"Sure" answered Tim, suspicious  
"When Nightwing found Red Hood and will bring him to our reunion, call me before. I want to be the first one to be notified, this way I could explain the whole story to the team."  
"You can count on me."

Owen finally nodded and decide it was time to kick the ass of the Reach once and for all. But he had first to convince the family he found when he came in the past  _Hang in there Bart and resist them like you've always known how to do_

 

 

****

 

 

Gotham City

4:00

 

_Jason is still alive_. Those words was running around Dick's head since Tim had pronounce them and there more this information was given by Bart, a boy who comes from the future and the grandson of the Flash. No one knows the secret identities of each members of the Batfamily but Bart know them. Nightwing always thought it was because Bart was from the future but now he understand where he gets his name, the young speedster had probably meet the second Robin, Jason Todd, in his timeline.

 

Jason had died in a explosion after the Joker kidnapped him, the dark knight blamed himself and after Jason's death Batman become more violent until Tim discovered Batman true's identity and when he had 9 years old, the third Robin already knew that Dick was Robin. It was just a question of time before Timothy Jackson Drake makes a connection between Bruce Wayne and Batman. The young detective contacted Nightwing to have him  take over as Robin and Batman's partner. Despite Dick's return Bruce didn't change so Tim went to see Alfred and took Robin's mantle to honor Jason's memory, Batman admited after a while that the new Robin was pretty good and this new ally made him smile again.

 

_Did Bart plann to meet Jason since he arrived in the past ?_ thought Dick. If it was the case then the paper Impulse give to Robin will be very helpful. He made sure he was alone before reading the information and knowing where is first little brother was.

 

 

 

_Dear Dick Grayson (and probably Tim Drake)_

_If you're reading this then it means the Reach discovered that I escaped_

_And they know where I went and it's a question of time before Blue Beetle found me._

_To prevent one of you from being hurt or even killed, I'm going to surrender without warning you_

_And I'm sorry in advance to do this to you when we're good friends._

_But what I want really to talk in this letter is about your fallen brother, Jason Todd_

_And please don't say anything to Bruce about this, he will be mad at me and probably want to kill me  
_

_You have to know that Jaybird is still alive but I can assert you he was really dead  
_

_He told me the whole story himself and how he was ressurected._

_First of all, it was Ra's al Ghul who contacted the Joker with the goal to occupy Batman_

_However the things go wrong and Jason died after he was tortured by Joker_

_The guilt of being indirectly linked to Jason's death gnawed at Ra's  
_

_And decided to bring Jason back to life with a hidden ability from Lazarus Pit  
_

_The League of Assassin do it but with a side effect:  
_

_Anyone brought back to life by the pit is deprived of reason if the person was not mentally strong enough._

_This happens to Jay at the beginning but after his memories before his death comes back_

_And he retrieved his reason even if he's become a little more crazy  
_

_(don't worry it's another effect of the pit. With time he canalized his madness. Or not)  
_

 

Bart's remark made Dick smile knowing very well what the teenager was talking about: Jay may had learned politeness but he was still the one with bad language in the group and Bruce had to reprimand him often.

 

 

_In your time, Jason take the name of Red Hood  
_

_'Cause he wants revenge on the Joker for depriving him of his life,_

_Keeping him away from Bruce and you, Dick but also because he thinks_

_He could never be there for you, Tim and become  
_

__An older brother_ like Nightwing was for him._

_To achieve his goal, Jay will attack Black Mask and push him to the point_

_Where he will have to get the Joker out of jail._

_When the Joker will be out, Jason will capture him until he remembers who he is_

_And once the Joker know who is behind the mask, Jay activate a bomb and let Joker die by the explosion._

_After that, in my era when you discover that Batman hid Jason's return in the world of the living_

_You'll convince him to go with the Young Justice.  
_

_Unfortunately, the Reach have shown their true ambition and betrayed the Light._

_It was from there things became moded._

_The Reach were able to sell their drink that conteined their additive,_

_People start to work for the Reach and become their slaves._

_Of course the League and the team didn't stay inactive but half  
_

_of the members were killed on a mission._

_Blue was on the mode, Zatanna couldn't free him and Green Beetle._

_The Watchtower was destroyed shortly after and you, Dick asked to Jason to protect Tim  
_

_When they tried to escape the Reach had discovered our hideout at Bludhaven.  
_

_You and Babs died that night and the explosion hurt Tim badly, Jason him had nothing._

_10 days later, Tim died, leaving Jason alone._

_It was at this moment that the Reach Resistance was created  
_

_with a Red Hood at its head that was more furious than ever._

_To his great surprise, the League of Assassin joined his cause_

_and followed many humans, with power or not and grandma  
_

_who was pregnant with dad and aunt Down._

_The rest of the stoty you don't have to know Dickiebirdie  
_

_Because it will never happen._

Nightwing know very well that was a false pretext, he always knew that the future was worst than Bart suggested. And this was a proof.

_No, it's an affirmation he gives me. Kid Flash know we can read between the lines and that we were common for these... lies. But it didn't want to admit it in person and I respect it, Bart._

If the young speedster was here, the first thing that Dick wanted to do and Tim too was to hug Bart and comfort him and he deserve to be hugged after all the pain, sadness and angst he probably been through. But the letter wasn't finish so he continue to read it.

 

 

_You'll find Jason on a rooftop with a bazooka_

_ready to shoot Black Mask's building._

_I know you can do it, Dick and if you was enough  
_

_attentive to this letter then I'm sure you notice the hint I gave you._

_Use it when you'll be in front of Jay._

_And please said to the team:_

_I don't want them they're risked their lives for rescuing me,_

_they have progressing towards the happy future I gave them,  
_

_not to look back in the future  
_

_and tell them we will meet again in 27 years.  
_

_If by any chance you meet my big brother, Owen Mercer_

_Tell him I'm sorry to leave him alone too and give him  
_

_the little pocket that comes with this letter._

_He will know right away what it is._

_And I allow you to take a look._

_But only you and Tim if he read it with you.  
_

_The one and only Bart Allen._

At the end, Dick couldn't contain his tears. How the kid could ask him and at the team to not come in the future and save him ? How he could ever imagine this ? But what hits the most is he give his birthday. 27 years of waiting until he is born. 27 freaking years, the team wil not be able to take it and look and watch the baby grow up since they  **knew**  him and they will look alike when they are the same age. And Bart's parents. How they'll react if Barry told them all the story about Bart, the Reach and the fact the team not rescue their son from the future because Impulse ask them to not go in the future.

 

But the reaction he has to fear the most his Bart himself or the one in their timeline when he'll be born and could talk. If he saw how the team look at him and cried eachtime they saw him, the little speedster will thought that the heroes hate him not to mention that Eobard Thawne is his grandfather and seems to have a great interest in Bart. If Flash sworn's enemy succeeds in exploiting this flaw then it could have a great influence on the young Bart's mind which would have the effect of lowering Team's morale even more and cause Bart to follow...

 

Dick needs to find Jason as soon as possible so he can get Bart back in time before the consequences become irreversible.

 

 

****

 

 

"Are you telling me that scumbag stole my gins again ?" shouts Black Mask

"No sir, he destroyed them, blew up the trucks, the drivers." answer his secretary

"Damn it. DAMN IT"

"Previously he was just enlisting anyone under our province to come work for him. Now he just seems to be killing them." she explained

"Oh so we've got another Batman. One who doesn't mind the blood ?" replied Black Mask

"No sir he's not Batman He's still taking huge cuts from off the streets but now he's eliminating the competition. He's coming after you."

 

Black Mask stand up and his body guards was scared of his next reaction. One of them coughed and the business man stared to him. Black Mask released his anger by launching his office. He walks towards the bodyguards while adressing to his secretary

 

"Would you tell me why this guy is not dead ?"

"We're trying. We sent the fearsome hand of four" she answered and Black mask punches one of security guard

"Guess They're need a new name. Why Batman isn't wipe this little smear off the surface of the planet ?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to. Perhaps he's letting you and the Red Hood wore it out, he could be waiting..." she starts to suppose

"Take on the winner" finished Black Mask and once again he punched one man to the head "Who do you think he is ?"

"I'm just saying..."

"You are an idiot and you don't know Batman, he's not letting this lunatic just run wild out. He can't catch him either. Or it's something else." he said

"Can't you feel it ? We're stuck in the damn crossfire." he finished

 

A few seconds passed and Black Mask noticed a red dot on his body. Surprised to see this, he looked up and looked out the window at the roof of the building in front of the building in which he was working. And he noticed him: Red Hood.

Red hood hold in one arm a bazooka and with his other hand he greeted is target before pointing the laser at the top of the head os the business man. 

Black Mask's reaction was instantaneous "Oh no" and he start to running.

Seeing his target trying to escape, Jason did a remark "Wow they sure can move when he really wants to." He finally shooted and the missile was directed towards where Black Mask was before he run away.

An explosion occured which indicated Red Hood's position at Nightwing and the latter was not very from where his younger brother was. It didn't take Dick long before he joined Jay and before Jason could go after Black Mask, Nightwing shouted

"JASON, STAY HERE"  
"Dick." he said with a trembling voice "What... What are you doing here and why Bruce isn't with you ?"  
"Bruce isn't with me because it's a friend of mine who told me you'll be here and he asked me to not tell at Bruce you still alive before leaving the past."  
"Your friend is a time traveler ? Well I don't know why he do that but the Joker have to pay for what he do to me."  
"I know Jason, I know." Dick start to walk towards Jay  
"Stay away, Dickiebirdie and you don't know anything."  
"You're wrong Jason. Bart, in a letter, told everything happened to you and with his help the family will be reunite."  
"If you want really to reunite us together then why you don't have killed the Joker ?" asked Jason angrily  
Nightwing know he was time to use the advice that Bart give to him. Without that he would be impossible to calm Jay "I have to show the exemple to Tim."  
"Tim ? Who is he ? Don't tell me.... Batman replace me soon as I was dead ?"  
"No, Tim isn't your replacement, when you died, Bruce blamed himself for you death and become more violent. It was like this until Tim's arrival." Dick looked at Jason and the rebel had started to calm and listen his brother. "You have to know your is model Jason, Tim always want to meet you so even if he wasn't Robin at this time he cried your dead as much as us. When he saw Batman was not longer himself and was dishonoring the justice he had done with you, he made the decision to become the new Robin, give the support Bruce needed and the most important thing for him: to honor you and make you proud." Dick claimed

Once Dick finished, Jason don't know what to say the only thing he could do was to let his tears fall and Dick comes to hug him. For a while the two brothers hugged each other but Jason broke the silence.

"So I'm big brother now ?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then I should start to acting like a true big bro and care about him. By the way Dickiebirdie, where is your friend, Bart ? I should thank him too cause it's thanks to him if I know I have a baby brother. "  
"We have a serious problem with him."  
"Do a summary while we go to your new HQ."

 

****

Watchtower

6:00

Tim helped at the construction of a time machine who would help them for going to the future but he heard the mechanical voice announce Nightwing's return however an another name was announce and Tim is sure to have already heard this name.

**Recognized  
NIGHTWING B 0-1  
RED HOOD B 0-24**

**"** WAIT, WHAT ? This kid is crazy." This voice sounds familiar for the new Robin  
"I thought the same thing, Jason"

_Jason ? Like Jason Todd ? The second Robin who suppose to be dead ?_ Tim wasn't the only one to have heard the name of their fallen comrade and all of them have their jaw dropped. To be sure, Tim ran towards the Zeta-tube.

Once there he catched his breath and lifted his head only to feel his tears rolled to his cheeks. Then the face he always wanted to see in real turned towards him. Tim couldn't believe it, he was  **him**. A silence filled the room, the two of them looked at eachother and during this time Superboy, Owen and Cassie was arrived as well as Artemis, Roy and Zatanna. Nightwing and Owen made an eye contact and nodded at eachother as if they had a discussion. Nightwing pushed in the back of Jason while Owen do the same thing with Tim. Robin stay silent, Jason sighed and finally spoke up.

" Nice to meet you, Timmybirdie. I suppose you know me but I prefer to be sure that the presentation are good. I'm Jason Todd, the second Robin but you may call me Jay or Jaybird. Hope I could be a great big bro for you."  
"You... You already a great big bro, idiot. You don't... need to change." All Tim's body shaked, making Jason worry  
"Hey little bird, are yo-" He was interrupted by Tim's hug and his cries. Jason decide to comfort him by returning the hug. Everyone was smiling and Nightwing was ready to make a comment but Jason didn't give the time to made one  
"I swear in my life Dick if you made a single remark about my behavior towards our little brother, I'm not talking to you anymore." 

Tim couldn't contain giggles and everyone was laughing except Owen who was returned in the Watchtower when he was notified that Nightwing bring Red Hood to the Watchtower. This scene between brothers had madenhim plunge him back into these childhood memories. He moved away a little from the place that had become friendly. He took his necklace and open it to stare once again to the only photo of their past. In this photo, Owen has 9 and the twins Bart and Thad has 4 years old but the team don't know about Thad and they probably will never heard about him until he was born. 

_Some secrets have to be hide even if their hurt us._ He thought. The team didn't notice that Owen took some distance and return to his mission: convince the Rogues to help them. After the laughing and giggles they share, Tim finally talk  
"I'm glad to meet you and I hope Bart would have the chance to meet you."  
"Precisely about Bart, how about increasing his chances to meet me by kicking the ass once and for all to those aliens bastards who dared to come and piss us off by threatening one of us ?" asked Jason  
"I'm agreed with you. The family have to be completely reunite and she would be when we get Bart with us." Tim answer with a smile

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is actually the chapter the most longer i wrote
> 
> For the fan I took an extract of Batman: Under the Red Hood but I modificate the story so that it can be integrated in my fanfic and I also keep my promise about Jason
> 
> Next time you'll we see what's going on'in the future and maybe Eobard Thawe pov


	11. Rememberance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Bart's nightmare, in differents ways, care about the youngest speedster of the Flash Family

**PREVIOUSLY ON TWO WORLDS**  
  


 

_"It's a necklace. People put on a photo of the persons the most important for them in the necklace and hide it"  
_

_"So this is an important thing for you. Then warrior you keep it"  
_

_"Who's there ?"_

_"Oh you know me, I'm sure if you try to remember all you memories of me will reappear."_

_"No, it can't be. John drove you out from my soul and my body  
_

_"What you want really it's to make suffer the Reach more than they make you suffer and you want to see them dead. Especially Blue Beetle."_

_"No, no it's a lie."_

_"I know the truth, Bart because I probed your soul. So I ask again: What is really your true wish, Bart Allen"_

_"Oh not good that. I hope you will resist him, Bart. If you give up and let a demon take the control of you, it will be worst than the Reach. If I was you demon, I prepare to face the only sorcerer in this era, John Constantine."  
_

**NOW**

 

 

Happy Harbor, one of the Reach's slaves camp

 7:00, 40 years later

 

After the Reach became the Earth's ruler, they regroup the humans in camps around the world to make them work. The humanity became the slaves of the Reach, the metahumans or those who had the meta-genes were their test subjects, experiment was made on them. However the Resistance didn't wait more people died to take action. The Reach thought that this revolt would not last and that it will be quickly eliminate by their army and their three generals: Black, Green and Blue Beetle.

 

But the Ambassador was wrong. The Resistance as lasted 40 years even though it is now represent by one person, Bart Allen. At least if it's as it seems. Since Red Hood died in battle, no one led the Resistance, which led to the capture or death of many rebels. However the young speedster has some support in the presence of the League of Assassin which is certainly hidden but active and no matter if the Reach find one of their base, they always manage to leave their hiding place before its invaded by the enemy. Especially since the Ambassador has no idea who is their leader right now.

 

But some allies are unknow by the Reach or even their existence. Jonh Constantine is one of them. Before, Constantine wasn't implied in the Resistance but all of this has change when he met Bart Allen, the youngest member of the Resistance and the only one who manage to locate the Shadowcrest formerly guarded by Zatanna Zatara but whom she entrusted to Constantine when she decided to fight alongside with the Resistance. A boy without magic in his blood or lineage but who found him, Jonh was incredulous but impressed.

 

A bond of trust was established between them and it's there that Jonh found it: A link through the speedforce connected all the person that Bart met and trust deeply. Trusting someone was dangerous in the future and Bart knew it. Only the people he had grown up with or those who helped him shared this bond but indepedently of each other. When someone was hurt, Bart could feel it and he can tell those with more serious injure. Thanks to this, Bart become a major asset in the Resistance. Jonh decide to stay at the side of Bart but only his side not the League or anyone else.

 

As soon as he felt the connection was broken, Jonh went to look for the young boy promising that if anything happened to Bart,he would hunt down the demon he had deprived him of his only friend. And the best way to find information is to go himself in the damn slave camp where Bart was prisoner after Red Hood's death. He wasn't the first time he came here, sometimes he would come to see Bart and talk to him while being careful that the Reach wouldn't spot him. He offered Bart to free him but the speedster refused.  _  
_

_"The better way to crash the mode his to take them down from the inside or from the past. I'm gonna to build an another time machine and respected the promise we made together"_

A time machine. That's Bart's idea, Thad had already discuseed the idea in the presence of his twin and older brother, the proof being that he had built it and that was Owen who used it for the reason that he was the oldest in the family. And he know how to fight. Bart and Thad was still too young, the three brothers made a promise that was sealed with their blood: No matter what happen, one day they will be reunited like a true family.

And they took turns adding, Owen being the first:

 

" _Once a mischief,..."_

_"Be a hero..."_ continued Bart

_"Always a Legend."_  finished Thad

They repeated it together one last time knowing that they would not see each other before several years.

 

He had the knowledge to build it and Nathaniel or rather Neutron was helping him. At first, Jonh was angry because this man was the one who killed Barry Allen, Bart's grandfather but finally understanding it was the Reach who controlled him. Jonh didn't assist to Bart's departure knowing very well that the kid will missed him.

 

Now, he was here to find Neutron so he asked at couple of persons where he was but none of the prisoner where Nathaniel was. He finally got the answer he was looking for by spying two Reach.

 

"You have heard the news ?"

"Which news ?"

"You remeber the one called Neutron and we used to kill the Flash ?"

"Of course."

"He finally give up and say where the meatbag was."

"Really ? The Ambassador had probably send Blue Beetle and ordered him to kill the speedster." Constantine held his breath for a moment when they mentioned Bart.

"No, he asked him to bring him here alive at any cost to be interrogated."

"Interrogated ? For what ?"

"Apparently the old man would have provided very interesting information before to die. Only They need to be verified." The sorcerer had faded when the guards had mentioned the information they might have in their possession. But he had to know where Bart was held prisoner before the demon use his tricks to fool Bart.

"And where is the speedster ?"

"He's being held prisoner in the main ship where the generals and the Ambassador are. Both of his wrists and calfs are enchained and stretched with a inhibitor collar around his neck who deprive him of his speed and powers. And the numbers of guards has been increased in all the ship. Just in case the League of Assassin comes to free him or he manages to escape."

 

With all the information he wanted, Jonh left the camp. When he reached the exit he was no longer paying attention to be spotted and one of the guards yelled at him

 

"Hey where are you going, meatbag ?"

"Me ? I'm gonna to save a friend from you and yours superiors." answered Constantine with a sarcastic smile "Trabes me summa navis in populum Reach (Teleport me near to the main ship of the Reach)"

 

 

****

 

 

Happy Harbor, Reach main ship

7:30, 40 years later

 

Blue Beetle was in his room and stared at the necklace he took from Bart. He wasn't his first encounter with the speedster so why he felt ashamed to do this to him ? Could it be the impact of changing the past that was beginning to affect him ? 

 

"A simple meat had really do this to me ?"

_"I told you one day someone would make you pay for whay you've done, scarab."_  This voice Khaji Da would recognize it everywhere. If the Ambassador finally stop to talk to him from the ship after he proven his loyalt, HIM was still there. Even if the armor covered the body, him and the scarab were linked.

"You right but aren't you happy to know that the past is safe and nothing happen to your friends and your family Jaime Reyes ?" 

_"I will be happy when this hell would stop. And you forgot even if we are together prisoner from the Reach, we are partners so everything you've done, I carry the weight too since it's MY body."_

"We aren't partners !" yelled Khaji Da

_"Do you really think what you said, hermano ? Then why asked to Bart if our past selves are in good terms ?"_

"It was for..." Scarab doesn't know what to answer and Jaime give him the answer

_"You don't want to admit but you miss the old days. And because Bart is probably the only one who let you to immerse yourself in his old memories, you didn't want him to be tortured or seriously injured when the Ambassador asked to bring him back so you volunteered for this mission. Do I have to give other reasons or that's enough for you ?"_

"...Maybe there's some truth in what you're saying, Jaime."

_"IT'S the truth, Khaji."_

 

Before the Reach, everything was calm, even if Khaji Da was easily annoyed and sugested to terminate the source, he try to learn every emotion that Jaime felt. He look once again at the necklace and decide to open it. He tried the birthday of the twins but he didn't worked. After thinking he entered Owen's birthday and he heard a click, he slowly open the necklace and saw a photo. In this photo he could see Bart, Thad and Owen with their parents. Bart was smiling, Thad had his head turned turned to the side, his arms crossed and each arm of Owen surrounded his brothers necks, eyes closed and he smiled as he showed his teeth. Meloni and Don stand behind them with... Red Hood unmasked. 

 

This face the two of them knew it and they said it together "Jason Todd". The leader of the Resistance who died by Blue's hand was none other than the second Robin and alive. 

A piece of paper escaped from the necklace and fell on the ground. Blue picked it up and was surprised to see that it was an another photo. But not just an ordinary picture. It was one take with the whole team and Bart in the past where everyone was safe and sound.

_"He made it. He really did it."_ said Jaime  
"Maybe we can rest in peace now, Jaime Reyes."  
_"No because this change nothing in our time but we can both be reassured since our mistakes have not been repeated."_

Someone knocked at the door then the person enter in the room but Blue Beetle didn't need to face the intruder because he know who it is.

"Brother, the Ambassador do a meeting." declared Black Beetle's metallic voice  
"Understood. And our guest ?"  
"We will see him with the Ambassador even if I prefer to kill this meat before it causes any more damage." grinned the oldest warrior  
"Do not worry, brother when we got all the information we want from the Bart Allen he will understand why no one fight against the Reach." Khaji Da reluctantly replied   
"I recognize your cruauty but enough talk we have to hurry before the Ambassador is mad after us."

 

 

****

 

 

Happy Harbor, Bart's cell  
8:25, 40 years later

Bart barely escaped the demon's grip and since then he has been trying to fight him internally. However the demon had time to break the conections of the speedforce between the one who wad supposed to become his host and what was left of his family

 

_Flashback_

 

 

_"So I ask you again: what is your true wish, Bart Allen ? And answer while you look me in the eye"_  
_"_ I want to...." Bart suddenly stop  
_"Why do you stop ?"_ irritated the demon

A silence filled the empty room and Bart's eyes returned to their usual glow, to the great surprise of the demonic being.   
_"How it can be ? No one can break my power."  
_ "I'm gonna to say my wish."   
" _Oh ! Have you change your mind and decide to join me ?"_ the demon softens itself  
"Nope, I don't want to join you and for my wish..." the boy take a breath before he growled slowly "GET OUT.... FROM MY HEAD."  
_"I'm afraid this is not possible, kid_.  _And until I get what I want, which is you, I'll keep you.... company."_ he replied  
"I hope you have a good patience 'cause I'm not so easy to break."  
_"I know that Bart Allen, that's an another reason I choose you among the others. However my patience has limits."  
_ "Everyone got limits."  
" _You don't know how much you're telling the truth"_ grinned the demon.

 

  
_End of flashback_

 

 

" _Why are you resisting me, Bart ? With me by your side your powers... No_ **our** _powers, magic and speedforce will be the most powerful and you could get anything you want."_  
"Didn't I told you to get out ?" Bart whispered as he yawned, lying on the ground  
_"You dare to yawn in my presence_." annoyed the demon  
"Yeah, people can be tired, you know but I'm tired of you."  
_"It seems my patience had reached his limits."  
_ "Finally peace !" exclaim Bart  
_"Don't be so happy, boy. A misfortune can happen so quickly"_ he explained  
"What are you planning to do ?" asked Bart by standing up and remaininig on his guard  
" _I'll show you."_

Suddenly a dark smoke surround him and the voice of the demon echoed in Bart's mind more louder than ever.  
_"If I can't take your body by your own will then I will force your spirit and your soul to submit to me."  
_ "Good luck then" As soon as he spoke his words, a pain crossed his chest and worsened  
_"You should have let me be one with you, Bart. I hate to hurt my future vessel."  
_ "And let you crash the whole time stream ? Forget it, dude, I promise to Thad I..." started Bart but he couldn't finish because the pain worsened more and let a cry of pain escape. He fall on his knees, his head close from the ground and a hand where is his heart.  
"You bastard."  
_"You want to talk about Thad ? Very well, we're gonna to talk about him."  
_ "How dare you to-"  
" _Mention his name ? You're the one who shouldn't have the right to pronunce his name."_ The demon leaned over Bart's ears  _"After all, it's thanks to_ **you** if he  **is** dead."

A part of Bart's memories have resurfaced and with it the last moment he spent with Thad even if Bart really don't remember well because he was dying. Bart start to cry.  
"Why he save me ? The speedforce had the possibility to heal him but he prefer to save me."  
_"The love between brothers is powerful, Bart you can't deny it. He give is speed to you because he knew you were the only one who had a chance against the Reach. But he died for nothing because even if he didn't ressurect you, I would do it. What a fool. The only thing is death had made is to let you live alone in this world, even Owen doesn't care about you."_  
"I FORBID YOU TO SPEAK ILL OF MY BROTHERS !" shouted angrily Bart as lightning start to crackle around him  
_"Yes, YES. Bart you had finally understand. Now let your powers as well as your body fuse with my soul"_

the demon turn into smoke and start to possessed Bart but he couldn't finish the process since someone interrupt him.

"I know I'm not on the list of people invited to your ressurection but I seriously think it will be a good idea to interrupt your little celebration."  
" _John Constantine, I wondered when you could possibly show up."  
"_ Released Bart or you'll regret it." threated John  
" _Release the boy ? Let me think about it. What am I saying ? There's no need to think. It's no. Do you have any idea fot how long I wait to find the perfect host, Constantine ? Of course not, you're just a human who live only a few decade."  
_ "Funny. You tell that humans could only live for at least decades and yet you set your heart on a human." answered ironically John  
" _A long long time ago, I thought like you Constantine but I found a way to live more longer than a human. With time I turns me into a demon and I don't regret anything."  
_ "You was .... a human before ? asked Bart, fighting for his liberty.  
"Bart ! Don't say anything and let me handle this. I promise to save you." ordered the sorcerer  
" _Promise are made to be broken, Constantine. But for answer to your question cutie speedster, yes I was human but it was like I said a long long time ago. I had a friend, she was my bestfriend and when I look at you, Bart I feel like she is here with me. You had a lot of similitudes with her, I wouldn't be surprise if your is reincarnation or one of his descendant."_  
  
The demon approached his face to Bart and before Constantine could do something, the demon decide to kiss Bart. The speedster was surprise and didn't what to do because the demon wanted to possess him but he just reveal it was human at the beginning. Fortunately for Bart, the demon stop kissing him, himself under the shock and John decide he was time to act.

"Daemone templum, ego præcipio tibi, ut ab hoc involucro excidet carnale desiderium  recurrere ad tuam aeternam carcere. Bart Allen relinquere, quod Speedster heredis, et in Thawne Allen generus solus. Exercizo te puro anima vestra et convertimini ut faciam subire poenam dis  (Demon, I command you to leave this carnal envelope and return to your eternal prison. Leave Bart Allen, the speedster heir  to the Thawne and Allen lineage, alone. I exorcise you from his pure soul, try again to submit him to your will and you wil suffer the punishment of the gods.)"  
_"You have no right to do this to me, Constantine. It doesn't worked the first time and he will not work this time. You can't ride me forever, one day Bart will be mine."_  
"Yeah but he had friends and family who will come to help him and kick the ass of everyone who stands in front of them." replied the sorcerer, gasping  
" _I may lost this time but don't think you're gonna to escape so easily from this place. As for you my little speedster. I have a gift for you."  
_ "What do you mean ?"  
_"We are on the Ambassador's ship so what do you think would happen if the Reach heard an explosion coming from this room ?"_  
"Uh-Oh" said both Bart and John

And the demon made a spell of explosion. The two heroes were touched by the explosion, John quickly regained consciousness and searched for Bart.

"Bart, tell me something so that I know you're okay !"  
"Owww, this bastard he really do it"  
"No time to stay we need to get out of here before the arrival of the Reach."   
"Any idea ?"  
"This"

John took something from his pocket. It was a stone who can teleport his users and his companions somewhere else where a stone with the same runes was. The stone lighted up and teleported the two friends in a safe place.

 

 

****

 

Central City, Zoom's hideout  
10:00

"He was here too ! My plans seems to be compromised and now that Owen is with the Justice League and their sidekicks, they're gonna to save you, Bart. But he must be me, not the Flash I have to prove you I'm the only one who can ensure your security."

 

_Flashback_

  
Eobard loves his daughter Meloni and he support her in her choice of life. But he never thought she had a son with a criminal, Digger Harkness or Captain Boomerang. This happens the first time he bring her with him in the past. They fall in love and Zoom discover their relation when Meloni was pregnant.

Be grandfather wasn't really part of the plan of Eobard, he always stay focus on the Flash, admiring him and hating him  at the same time. That's why Meloni left with a 3 year old Owen, she could no longer bear her father's ignorance of his grandson. She even pointed it out of him.

"Dad, I have enough with your obsession for the Flash. You don't care about your own family."  
"What ? No, you're wrong, Meloni. All of this I do it for you, for Owen. I want to understand how the speedforce works. In this way, I could teach to my grandson how he can using his speed."  
"And here we go again. See dad you talk non-stop of the Flash or if you don't talk about him, it's about his powers or the speedforce. In clear everything related to him. But your family, she can be hurt or die, it will not change a damn thing." tears rolled on the cheek of Meloni  
"Darling, I'm sorry I promise I..." start Thawne  
"It's too late, dad. I make my decision. With the Reach who invade the Earth, I'll joining the Resistance and I take Owen with me. He will be more safe with me and at least I teach him how to fight with his powers and boomerangs.  
"Meloni, you can't do this, it's too dangerous. What if the Reach capture you and Owen, they'll discover his speed and... and..."  
"FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE DAD, WILL YOU LET ME DECIDE WHAT IS GOOD FOR ME AND MY SON ?" she screamed  
"Mom ? Why are you screaming ?" asked a sleeping Owen  
"For nothing, my little captain. I just explain at your grandpa we're leaving tomorrow. Now return to sleep."  
"Okay but if you come with me."  
"I'm coming I finish to discuss with grandpa."

Owen went back to his bed and the daughter and the father ended up what was on his mind.

"Tomorrow ? Are you sure, Meloni ? Because when you leave I don't expect to see you again here. If I want to know if you're okay I'll come to visit you"  
"Yes, I'm sure of this and me I don't want to see you again. Goodbye Dad."

And the next day there was no sign of Meloni and Owen. Eobard Thawne was once more alone in his life. He never seen his daughter again but 7 years later after Meloni's departure, he learned she had twins, both born with super speed. If Meloni never had the possibility to run with the power of the speedforce at least she gave birth to children with this possibility and this is thr proof she is also connected to the speedforce.

Professor Zoom was proud of his progenies until he find who was his husband: Don Allen the son of Barry Allen and Iris West. Her daughter was married to the son of the man he hate the most. Eobard was first felt betrayed but after he saw the boys, Bart and Thad or Impulse and Inertia for the Resistance, he saw their potential but he was mostly impressed by Bart. The brunette had inherited his speed from his two grandfathers.

But the boy had a lack of training, he ignore all the possibility he could reach with his speed so he decide to kidnap Bart discreetly when this one had fall asleep. He take him in his house and let him rest on the bed peacefully. Zoom could understand the tiredness of his grandson, a great speed needs to eat a large amount of food but in the future, food was hard to find.

To make a good impression on his grandson, Thawne decide to cook with good results, he sense the familiar wind of speedster.

"How you slept, Bart ?"  
"Howdoyouknowmyname?" asked Bart at superspeed   
"I will be a bad grandfather if I don't know the name of my own grandson."  
"Fair point but don't you think it's not a little too late to make the presentation, grandpa ?."  
"It's never too late. Meloni made her choice when she leave the house but I have the right to meet you, Bart"  
"And in the definition of the word meet they said you can kidnap your grandson ? If you know about me then Thad too should be here"  
"I must say Thad is probably more a Thawne than an Allen but I wanted to talk with you Bart because you're the one with most potential. But please take a seat."

Impulse walks hesitantly towards the chair and after Eobard invite him to sit with a sign of his hand, he finally accept.

"So tell me Bart what do you know about your family and the speedforce."  
"Well I know you and grandpa Barry were enemy, you killed his mother when he was a child. Grandpa Barry was struck by lightning in his labotary at the CCPD and it's there he got his power. For you grandpa... Euh what is your name ?" asked Bart  
"You can call me grandpa Thawne." he answered  
"Okay, so for you grandpa Thawne you was a big fan of the Flash, you know everything about him. One day you saw his suit and thought it was him who sent it and decide to become the new Flash by copying the same experiment who gave at grandpa Barry. You try to kill him many times but always failed."  
"Not bad and the speedforce ?"  
"It's the source of our speeds and others power. It's thanks to her if the time stream is still good but us speedsters, we can use it to travel in the past or the future."

Eobard clapped slowly and Bart was confused  
"It's good to know you acquire the base. But now we can pass to the main topic. You see..." Thawne stand up and walks towards Bart while he explain.  
"I hate and admire the Flash and I think it's because of that I couldn't kill him. I always wanted to see him dead or to break him but there's still missing something when I'll fight him."  
"Too late to have regrets because the Reach kill him before you"  
"Yes but I'll... No, we're gonna to change this. You and me, Bart."  
"I don't like where this discussion is going."  
"I'm not fast enough for killing him. That's why I chose to make you my heir.   
"Don't tell me I've got a psycho grandpa"  
"I'm perfectly sane, Impulse. I had a mission for you."  
"Which is...."  
"I want you to kill the Flash, you're the only one who can surpass me and him."

Bart's eyes are wide open and he decide it was time to get out from here and return to the base of the Resistance. But he couldn't attained the door, Zoom caught up him before.

"Why do you want running away ?"  
"Because you're crazy. What kind of grandfather would ask to his grandson to kill someone ?" Bart explained  
"The kind of grandfather who want that his family gain glory and stay in the history."  
"No I understand better why mom left you, you're definetely crazy. If Arkham Asylum wasn't destroyed, I'm sure we find a place for you there."  
"I wouldn't say it better, kid."

Someone shot Zoom but the yellow speedster catched all the bullets. Bart took opportunity and pulled away from his crazy grandpa.

"Bart, wait. It's too dangerous" yelled Thawne  
"Sorry to said that old man but I don't think we're dangerous." Two boomerangs hit Thawne  
"Can I know what take you so long to find me ?"  
"And where is the  _thank you,_  Allen ? said a boy with the same face as Bart but with blond hair  
"Later boys." said a voice that Zoom recognize  
"Meloni..." Eobard receive a punch from his daughter and the hit made it fall on the ground.  
"Speedy, the collar." ordered Red Hood  
"Understood."

The woman approach Eobard and put on the collar, the speedster tried to vibrate but this not working. Still under the shock he tried again with the same result. After the wowan with a bow make sure Thawne was neutralized she run over Bart and hug him

"I'm glad you have nothing, cousin."  
"Stop to be worry for nothing, Lian. When it comes to Bart, you're willing to threaten anyone to keep him out of trouble." explained Thad  
"Said the boy who was crying a few hours ago." replied Owen  
"Shut up, Boomer !"   
"You was worry for me, Thad ?" asked Bart with puppy eyes  
"You know what ? I return to the base with Dad and aunt Down."  
"We all return to the base, Inertia." said a man with Batman insignia and who wear the same suit than Bruce Wayne when he was Batman.

They all nodded and leave the house as well as but Zoom threat them

"You won't be able to keep Bart away from me forever, Meloni. As long as he stays by your side, his powers will be waste and he will be continually in danger because you're all careless. But if he stay with me he could learn many things. As for you Bart, one day you'll have to chose between me and a greater threat than me. In other words, stay safe or throw yourself into the darkness."  
"If I have to make it, I would prefer to throw myself into the darkness because I know my friends will be there to save me rather than ally myself with you." respond Bart with a serious face.

 

_End of flashback_

"What should I do ? Stop the young heroes or save Bart and make sure he changes his mind... By his own will or by force." he finished, a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I finally finish this chapter, it's really hard to invent the past of bad guys who still didn't appear in Young Justice. 
> 
> Or in the case of Blue Beetle from the future, Bart just said "biggest, baddest"  
> but what in the hell he did to you Bart so you could say this to Jaime.
> 
> And the new trailer really not help us but he was cool and funny.


	12. Goodbye past, hello future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future can't await but some goodbye or difficult to made

**PREVIOUSLY ON TWO WORLDS**

 

_"While me and the people I choose will be in the future, some of you as to stay here, find Thawne and do everything you could to prevent it from catching with us in the future. At least as as you can"_

_"It's because you know he will come for Bart"_

_"Bart is the only family I have left and I promised to uncle Lenny that he could meet him"_

_"You promised what to Captain Cold ?"_

_"Also the squad who have to stop Thawne will cooperate with the Rogues."_

_"If you want really to reunite us together why don't you kill the Joker ?"  
_

_"I have to show the exemple to Tim."_

_"So I'm big brother now ?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Then I should start to act like a big bro. By the way Dickiebirdie, where is your friend, Bart ? Cause it's thanks to me if I know I have a baby brother"_

_"We have serious problem with him."_

_"Do a summary while we're going to your new HQ"_

_"Im glad to meet you and I hope Bart would have the chance to meet you."_

_"How about increasing his chences to meet me by kicking the ass of those aliens bastards who dared to piss us off by threating one of us ?"_

_"The family have to be reunite and she will be when Bart will be with us."_

**NOW**

 

 

Rogue's Hideout

12:00

 

"Why in the hell did you let him go without knowing where he go ?" yelled Heatwave

"Even if I had held him back, he would have run away without me blinking" replied Cold

"Calm down, gentlemen. I'm sure mister Mercer have good reason to not telling us where he went." occured Kadabra

"I hope he is okay." said loudly Axel Walker, the new trickster drawing the attention of others to him and then surrendering words he had just spoken. "I mean... He's the only Rogue to be around my age is normal to be..."

"Stop embarassing yourself, Axel."

"OWEN. You're finally back." Trickster run to him and was ready to hug him but Owen stop him by punching him at the head.

"Can you tell us where you were?" asked Mirror Master

"My brother is in big troubles so I asked the help of the Justice League and their sidekicks."

"You ? You asked the help of heroes ? And why their help and not ours ?" asked Kadabra

"Because he is the new Kid Flash and it was part of the team."

"Your brother is Kid Flash !" Axel exclaimed

"And what did they said ? They'll accept your help ?" asked Snart

"Yes but if I'm come back here it's because I need your help too."

"For what ?" asked Trickster, a little too enthusiastic according to Owen

"Wait a minute, kid. I would like to understand one thing: you said that the justice League accept to help you but if we help you, does that mean we have to work with the heroes ?" said Heatwave, suspicious

 

Owen feared this question and knew that it would be asked at some point but not immediately.

"Yes, you have to collaborate with the Justice League or at least with their sidekicks."

"You seriously asked us to cooperate with the League ?"

"I demand you to do this because Bart is in danger of death and he's only 13 years old." yelled Owen with tears in his eyes before leave the place

 

All the Rogues were surprised by the last words of the younger of them. They always follow their rules: Never kill someone. But now they know what could happen to a kid, if they don't help the League to save him it will be like it was them who kill Owen's brother. Axel was the first to talk.

"I don't know what you're gonna to do guys but me, I won't let his brother die."  
"Do you have any idea where he'd go before you said that ?" replied Heatwave  
"No, he doesn't. But we had a lead." said Weather Wizard who stayed silent until now and spot a paper on the table.  
"What is wrote on the paper ?" asked Snart  
" _If you want to help me, come to the Mount Justice near to Happy Harbor._  Happy Harbor, it's far from Central City. What should we do, Cold ?"  
"It's not hard to guess, Mardon. There's no way I let the kid feel what I felt when Lisa died. Rogues, prepare you for the battle cause today we're gonna to enter in the history by saving Kid Flash."

 

****

Mount Justice

14:00 

After his discussion with the Rogues who seems to be reluctant to help the Young Justice and to save Bart, Owen run over the Mount Justice who looks like the one from his future. It was the meeting point with the League and it was there he would choose who come with him even if he would prefer to do this alone. But the team wouldn't let him do that due to the fact that Bart was part of the team as Kid Flash.

When he get there, everyone was already here the League and their sidekicks. Some of them he knew them very well because their were part of the Resistance. Even Jay Garrick was here along with... Iris West ! And pregnant noticed Owen, when he saw the slightly rounded be!ly of his little brother's grandmother.

" _What she's doing here ? It's too dangerous for her ! Mainly in its current state."_ he thought  
 _"She is worried for her grandson. We tried to dissuade her to come for some... obvious reason but she wouldn't. She wanted to know if Barry comes with you in the future."_  answer someone by telepathy. He turned to know who it was and he saw Martian Manhunter look at him.  
" _Well she can relax a little cause there's no way Don and Dawn grown up without their father to watch them. Not this time."_  he replied. J'onn nodded, understanding what Owen is saying.

Without Bart, Barry will be dead the day where Neutron was put on mode. He let the heroes discuss between them, knowing that some of them will be on the rescue mission and they're not coming back until they find Bart. Problem: his connection with Bart via the Speedforce was broke so he would take him more time to figure where is brother in the future. In the best case, Batman and Speedy found him and help him to construct an another time machine.

And the worst scenario would be the Reach torture him and use him for their experiment. To put him on the mode without a scarab to control him from his spine and become the puppet of the Reach. Yeah the Reach has always try to find a way without a scarab to control people. Barry by clearing his throat draw Owen's attention on him and the Flash asked him.

"Where are the Rogues ?"  
"I tell them why I left them last night and when I demand them to help us, they freaked out because they have to work with heroes."  
"So no Rogues ?"  
"Probably. We're alone this time"  
"Don't talk to fast, kid." said a voice that both Flash and Owen know. They turned and they saw the Rogues coming through a portal create by Abra Kadabra, Captain Cold standing in front of the others to affirm that he is the leader.

"Now, everyone he's here so you can explain your plan." said Batman

"Hum, not quite." interrupted Iris, looking at Tigress and she nodded

"What do you mean ?" asked Flash

"When Wally and I was retired, we helped one of the former Rogues to start a new life and because him and Wally was friend, Wally introduce him to Bart because you know how Bart like to be around us. And ths new friend know for Wally... disappearance. So when Bart was kinda force to leave and Owen showed up to us to help us for rescuing Bart, I decide it was a good idea to tell him what's going on and he accept to offer his assistance for this mission. For him, it's like a redemption, a chance to redeem his past mistakes." explained Tigress

"And who is this person, Tigress ?"

"You know because he date your..." she started but she was interrupt by his friend

"Sorry to be late, Arty. I hope I didn't miss anything."

"Rathaway." called out the Rogues

"Okay, I think I seriously miss something. Someone can dare to explain me why the Rogues are here." said Pied Piper

"It's because I asked them to come, Piper." 

"And you, you must be Bart's older brother, Owen Mercer."

"How do you know I'm..." start the new Captain Boomerang

"Your his brother ?" finished Piper "He simply told me."

"He told you he had a brother but not at us ?" said Flash, still surprise that his grandson trust an ancient criminal to tell his true relation but not his family.

"I don't know why but maybe it's because I'm a former Rogue and he know I wouldn't judge him." suppose Piper "But let's get back to the real goal of this meeting."

Everyone was agreed with Pied Piper and they all nodded. The Rogues and the League wait Owen to speak and detailled his plan in front of them. He took a breath before to speak and finally expose his plan. But he do a little recap befoe he neter in the real subject.

"Last night, Blue Beetle from the future came into this era and he force Kid Flash to make a choice: Stay here and face the wrath of the Reach or return into the future for dark reasons. Of course he decide to protec us all and follow Blue Beetle. But the things go worst since Reverse Flash decide to showed up. He want Bart to be by his side and I'm pretty sure he would do everything just for be the one who's gonna to save Kid Flash. Even kill us. That's why we're gonna to split up into two squads, one will be in the future while the other stops Thawne. I will be the one to lead the squad in the future because I'll came from this future and I know what are his dangers and the safe place besides we'll need the help of the Resistance. Or at least what's left of it, I presume."

"Who are those allies ?" asked Nightwing, just to be sure what he reads on Bart's letter was true

"Don't freak out but it's the League of Assassin. Lead by a new Batman." answered Boomer

"There's a new Batman in the future ? And he is the chief of the League of Assassin ?" said BeastBoy, surprise

"This seriously start to be a little dangerous. And it's not to diplease me." replied Red Hood

"That's all I wanted to know." said Dick

"And who will be the leader of the other squad ?" asked Flash

"You."

"Wow wow wow wow, wait a minute, Boomerang. Okay, Zoom and I have a complicated story since my childhood. But seriously me, lead the squad who will be against Thawne ? Definitely a bad idea. And now that I learn he is the gradfather of Bart too, he'll be more angry. You saw what happens this night, if you wasn't there I'll be probably dead. It's like you help him to kill me and this would fragilize Bart more than ever." replied Barry

"No, it's the best idea for all the reasons you just said. He will be so angry against you that he wouldn't think to Bart and if we bring my brother back here and he saw Thawne ready to kill you, Zoom will loose all his chance to prove he's the best grandfather for him. Besides it's because of your common story I'll choose you, Flash. Think for a microsecond, you know him very well because he kill your mother, your battles against eachother since you're the Flash and he admire and hate you, he know everything about you but you know his weaknesses too because each time you fight him, you have won."

"With difficulties." recalled Barry

"Yeah but this time you're not alone, you'll have a team and if you're not the guy who do master plan, let the others act like they want. Because like uncle Len say it..."

"Make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails and throw away the plan." said Cold with a smile

Barry looked at Owen and finally sighed "Okay, I lead this squad."

"But the real question is who will be in those squads ?" said Aqualad

Everyone wait this question since the beginning of the meeting. They know it's Owen who decide this but some of the heroes still don't trust him but they also know if they want to save Bart they don't have other choice but to let him lead the rescue operation. They can still ask the truth to the young speedster when he will be back.

M'gann heard these thoughts and she promised herself that she will do everything she could to allow Wally's cousin to rest without anyone bothering him after what he had endured in the future. Because there's one thing Bart always avoid to talk about: his family. So If people start doubting him for the only reason that there's bad blood in his veins, Bart will soon find himself alone. Maybe the Rogues would agree to welcome in the worst case scenario.

"Do not worry for this, M'gann. The Justice League will care about the members who want to have answers and I will make sure with the founding members they leave Kid Flash alone."

"Thank you, uncle J'onn." muttered Miss Martian

"Those will be with me are Red Hood, Blue Beetle, Miss Martian, Doctor Fate, Captain Cold, Nightwing, Tigress, Wonder Woman and Black Canary."

"Isn't too dangerous I'm going with you to save Kid Flash ?" asked Jaime

"You said you owe him one so I think it's time you paid your debt. Besides we're against the Reach and there's nothing better that to beat them with one of their own scarabs. And I'm sure your little AI could help us if we need to infiltrate one of their ship" answered Owen

"So the rest of us will be with the Flash." assume Wondergirl

"Exactly."

"You sure you don't exagerate the things ? Okay, Thawne is smart but seriously all of us against him ? He's gonna to suffer." said La'gaan, with a smile

The next action of Owen surprise everyone except Barry. He walked towards the atlantean furiously, gripped him by the collar with one hand and with the other, he punched him on the face. La'gaan falls on the ground and before he could stand up, Owen spoke to him slowly in a serious voice, his teeth clenched.

"NEVER. UNDERSTIMATE. THAWNE."

"Woah, Calm down dude, I'm joki-"

"JOKING ? You seriously think it's time to joking ? In case you don't remember, Bart is more in danger than your little brain can imagine and Thawne is extremely dangerous. One minute of inattention against this psychopath and you'll already be dead wihout you even realizing it. Because of your stupidity who force me to intervene, we losing time and Zoom had all the time to set up a trap. And I'm pretty sure he is aware you'll come to distract him."

"Okay, I get it. I'll be careful." answered La'gaan who has just had the fear of his life.

"If Flash or anyone else is hurt and because of you, you can be sure i will make you suffer. And more than The Reach could do it." He threatened before walk away from La'gaan. Owen headed towards where was the time machine then he turned and said.

"If you want to say something to your loved ones, do it now." Owen advised and he sped up towards the time machine.

[Green Arrow and Black Canary]

After Owen's departure, the members of his team follow his advice. They split up on their own, taking a little distance to have a private time between families.

"Dinah, you sure everything will be fine ? I know very well it's maybe the only chance you'll have to know how deep is Bart's pain but..."

"I know it's dangerous, Ollie but like you said it, maybe I could understand better Bart and what kind of life he had before he comes in the past and played the character of the impulsive, stupid and childish boy we know. And like this I could keep an eye on Jaime, Artemis and M'gann."

"I know, Dinah Lance and that's why I love you."

"I love you too, Oliver Queen." Their face leaned against each other and they share a kiss

[The Batfamily]

"Be careful, guys. We start to have an idea of how bad the future is but something tell me is worst." said Barbara, worried

"It's me or you're worried for us, Babs." replied with a smile Dick

"Do not act in anger." said Batman

"I can't guarantee anything. Oh and please don't kill Bart for hiding the fact that I was brought back to life. I like the kid and how he tricked you, Bruce." asked Jason Batman doesn't respond which means it was still angry at Bart. Jason and Dick feel that someone hugged them but they already know who it was

"Please, do everything you could for bring him back. And don't even dare to die on this mission, I couldn't bear the weight to lose someone of my family again."

"We will." answer at unison Dick and Jason and they return the hug to Tim.

[Diana and Cassie]

"I will do everything to protect the Earth from Zoom during your absence. And the time stream."

"The time stream ? What is this ?" asked Diana

"That's the name that Bart give to the thing who kept the balance between the past, present and future." answer Cassie

"May Athena guide your blade to protect time and Zeus help in my task to save the young warrior of time, young Amazon." swear Diana

"Gods of Olympus, Bart is a good friend of mine so keep him safe until Diana comes and save him." prayed Cassie

[M'gann, J'onn, Garfield and Conner]

'Sis, I don't trust him." say Garfield

"Don't worry, Garfield. Owen is a good person all he wants is make sure that Bart is safe.  It is the role of an older brother to protect his sibling." claim J'onn

"Everything is going be alright, Garfield. While I'll give everything for helping Bart, protect the people he loved from Thawne. Okay ?"

"He will not do this alone, I'll be there too. And it will be my pleasure to hit this guy."

"Thank you, Conner" replied M'gann with a soft smile.

[Artemis, Iris and Jade]

"I swear in my life, Artemis you better come back alive. Because your niece will be sad to not see you again."

"How many times you need to tell me this, Jade ? I'm not a baby." replied Artemis

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really sisters." comment Iris

"Of course we're sisters. But please Iris you need to rest, you're pregnant with twins who had eventually superspeed." start Arty

"And one of them is the father of your grandson." finish Jade

"Well, said that to the little baby. Since Bart left, they give some kick as if they were telling me to come here and give you some support even if I'm not a fighter. Maybe Don know, even if he isn't born, that Bart his is son from the future." chuckled Iris

"Great, kids with premonition." muttered Tigress

"Oh, they give an another kick. And I think this time they said bring him safe and sound to home."

"Then little babies if you can heard everything we told to each other, I will bring your son and your nephew here but you have to stop to give orders to your mom." said Artemis adressing to Iris belly, which was beginning to have a rounded shape.

Iris sighed and spoke up "Thank you, Artemis I thought they never stop until Bart's return now I could rest a little to home."

"No problem. It's unhealthy to be pregnant with so much stress. And I promise you we will bring Bart back."

"I know you will."

"Jade I counting on you for protect Iris. We never know what Zoom could do if he tricked Flash's squad."

"I will if you hug me."

"Seriously ?"

"Yes." replied Jade with a commanding voice

"Fine." Arty hug his older sister and she heard Jade said "Take care of yourself, Artemis."

"I will."

[Nabu and Zatanna]

"Why are you here, young sorceress ?" asked Fate

"Even if it's you who contol this body Nabu, it still my father's body."

"The love between a father and his child is not something that even a Lord of Order can destroy."

"If you say it. But why I heard you mention that Bart could be link to magic ?"

"It is something even I can't understand but this rescue mission in the future his an opportunity to learn about this speedster."

"What do you mean ?"

"Unlike his cousin, the new Kid Flash believe in magic and its power while its family is composed of souls connected to science."

"The two are not incompatible."

"True but I never seen something like this before. I have a bad feeling about this as if someone expect we come in the future to save Kid Flash but when we get him back, a powerful magic will rise and take the speedster with him."

"A sort of premonition ? Or a vision ?" speculate Zatanna

"I don't know but if it the case then I have to take counter measure when we will find your friend."

"What do you mean by counter measure ?" exclaim Zee

"Nothing dangerous but if I saw something is wrong with the former Impulse, I prefer to be... careful and plunge him into a sleep until I found the source of the problem."

"I understand even if I don't agree with your solution."

"The spirit of your father has just told me to transmit you a message."

"What did he said ?" asked Zee with a hopeful voice. She didn't have any news from his father since he chose to become the vessel of the Doctor Fate.

"Be careful when you will be infront of the Reverse Flash."

"I would be."

[The Rogues]

"Why he choose only you to be with him ?" asked Trickster, disappointed

"He told us once that the future wasn't a funny place." said Kadabra

"Yeah but at least he could pick another of us. And first of all, why so many heroes ?"

"I don't think he choose them because they're heroes but because of the trust they have into Owens brother, right, Snart ?" suggest Weather Wizard

"Yep'"

"If it's that then why Cold was picked up ?"

"'Cause I know the secret identity of the Flash but I never revealed it at anyone and I'm not gonna to start today. Besides I count on you to keep secret that the kid we're gonna to save his Owen's brother but also Kid Flash."

"Don' worry for that, Cold. I will keep my mouth shut." said Axel

"But you said you know Flash identity. Why you didn't do research about his family ?" asked Mirror Master

"First, it will be against our code and two menacing his family wouldn't be fun anymore. Admit it guys even if you hate him if we kill him our life will be annoying and the Rogues will be the criminals the most wanted and because of that we could say farewell to our little life of robber." explained Len

"True enough." admit Abra

"I never seen the things like this." said Mick

"Yeah and Boomer will hate us 'cause his bro will be sad and probably want his revenge." realised Trickster

"An another reason then."

"Hey, you think when all of this mess will be finshed, we could visit his bro and have some fun. Elsewhere than rob bank or other things like this." suggest Axel

"I'm not sure this will be possible, Trickster. You saw how Owen is overprotective towards his little brother even if he wasn't here." said Cold. 

He heard Axel to be disappoint once more and smile. Len admit itself he would be cool to ameliorate his relations with the Flash family now he know that one of the Rogues is relate to them. Two if he count Piper.

"Guys, you can do something for me ?"

"What it is ?" 

"Give a good lesson to this Thawne."

"Don't worry for that, he's gonna regret to be born." answer Mick with a smile

[Jaime, Harthley and Barry]

"Jaime, you're okay ?" asked Barry

"I'm not sure if I want to know at what the future looks like. I am the one who turn the world into hell. How Bart could stand by my side if I did something bad to him ?"

"Calm down, kid" suggest Piper

"How can I ? I kill Bart and Owen mother." he shout

" _If the Kid Flash was here, he told you he wasn't you because you were control by the Reach."_ claim Khaji Da

"I know but still..." start to argue Jaime

"At who he's talking ?" asked Harthley to Barry

"To his scarab attache to his spine." answered the speedster

"The people might think he is crazy."

"The team thought the same thing until..." Barry started but stopped immediately what is saying

"Bart's arrival." finished the former Rogue. Barry nodded sadly

" _Jaime Reyes, you don't have to be worry. It's just a rescue mission."_

"A rescue mission in a terrible future where I'm a tyrant. Besides you heard what was Bart's original plan."

"Wait a second, Blue Beetle. What did you said ? Bart didn't want to save you ?"

"No, his first plan was to kill me and sincerely I start to think it was maybe a better idea.

" _Jaime, don't think this. If you were dead, I would have been alone."_

"Okay, kid listen to me. I think if Bart didn't kill you it's because he realize it will change nothing to his future." Jaime lift his head and look at Piper waiting his next words. Barry himself listen attentively what the ancient Rogue would said, it was also a good opportunity to see by himself how much Harthley has change and why Wally and Bart accept him as a member of their family "In his future, it's Blue Beetle who bring the Reach apocalypse on Earth. But we don't know who was this Blue Beetle."  
"Yeah but I feel like it's my fault."  
"You don't have to feel this way. Bart told me if the Reach wanted eventually to know why your scarab was inactive, they have to remove it from your spine. Or if we try to remove it..."  
"And do it, Jaime would die in the process."  continued Barry  
"Which means there's still a chance I'm not the one who destroy the future if they removed it !" exclaimed Jaime, his eyes glowing at the same time as he regained a little hope.  
 _"I told you you have nothing to fear. And even if it was you, the Kid Flash understand that you and this person aren't the same, you different from this Blue Beetle. And therefore he adopted the most logical strategy: do anything for protect you even give his own life."_ stated Khaji.  
"What ? Bart would do what just for protect me ?" wondered Jaime  
" _In a way, he is right. When his younger self will be born, the Bart Allen will be a paradox in our time. Two person with the same name and personnality but in our time it will be the little Bart Allen who will be privileged by his family and friends. The speedforce will make sure of this. Do you think the one we know could bear this ?"_  
"No, he couldn't but Khaji Da you're telling me you're agreed with this ?"  
 _"If I didn't start understand humans emotion I would say yes. But now If in a real situation the Kid Flash was badly injured, I would do everything to save his life. With your permission of course, Jaime. But I don't think I need your permission regardless of your feelings for him."_  
"Hey, your off the topic scarab."  
 _"I'm just saying-"_  
"No, enough I don't need to know." said Jaime, blushing  
"Jaime, are you fine ?" asked Flash  
"Sí, I just need to breath a little. But I'm so happy to have learn those news. Thanks for helped me, Pied Piper  
"No problem, kiddo. And you can call me Harthley."  
"Okay, Harthley. Flash, I need to go. Do me a favor, be careful when you'll face professor Zoom. I'm not sure if Bart could handle to loose you.  
"Same goes for you, kid but there's not only Bart who couldn't to loose you, your family too."  
"I will."  
"Don't worry for Barry, I'll cover him. You, focus on Bart and don't do anything to get Owen on his nervs." adviced Piper  
"I'll try but something tell me it will not be easy."

 

When Owen's squad finished to say goodbye to their friends they're join him where was the time machine. This time they need to make one bigger than the others who was used by Bart and Owen. They took place into the machine but before Jaime could enter, he felt Owen's hand grasping his arm firmly. He look to his chief and saw he was serious.

"When all this mess will be over, I don't want to see you hanging out with Bart anymore."  
"And If I want your change the opinion you have on me ?"  
"Prove me that you're trustworthy first and I'll see it. However if I change my opinion and later I see that because of your presence, you bring back bad memories to my brother and it intensifies throught nightmares,  **never approach him again**." insist Owen with a menacing tone that gave Blue chills and his green eyes, the same color than Bart's eyes, stared at him. Jaime nodded slowly and Owen released Jaime arm, still stared at him when the young heroe enter in the time machine and sit down.

The leader checked that all his members was with him before he nodded to the Flash. He closed the door of the machine and when he do it the machine start to illuminate and some lightnings appear. The machine worked and the rest of the band watch it to functionate. Then a flash appear and the other squad had to cover their eyes so as not to be blinded. When they opened their eyes, the time machine wasn't here anymore which means they did it, their friends was in the future. Flash turned around and addressed the rest of the group  
"So let's get find Thawne and let's get him out of the game quickly

 

****

  
At the surprise of Owen's team, it only take a few seconds to be in the future. Jason hurried to open the door to find out what the future looked like and his remark attracted the others.

"What the fucking hell happened to this place ?"  
"Jason, what's wrong ?" asked his brother  
"See by yourself." Dick get out from the time machine and when he saw the place his eyes was wide open.  
"No way, this place he couldn't be..."  
"It's like if Hades has do something to this island !" exclaimed Diana  
"I don't think this island is the only place who is in ruins." comment Len  
"Please, don't tell me the city we saw far away and completely destroy is..." started Artemis but she couldn't finish his sentence because of the tears who appears in his eyes  
"There's no mistake. We are in Happy Harbor." stated Dinah

Happy Harbor  
40 years later, 16:00

"Welcome to hell, guys." said Owen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter take me time but he is here and that was matter.
> 
> And as Owen said so well, hell is just beginning so if you want to give some hugs to the characters, do it now or you could regret it later ( maybe)


	13. Double trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thawne give some difficult to the Flash and in the future Owen and the others are attack

 

**PREVIOUSLY ON TWO WORLDS**

_"Once a mischief..."_

_"Be a hero..."_

_"Always a legend."_

__"You don't want to admit but you miss the old days._ _ ___Bart is probably the only one who let you to immerse yourself in his old memories, you didn't want him to be tortured or seriously injured when the Ambassador asked to bring him back."  
_ _ _

___"...Maybe there's some truth in what you're saying, Jaime."_ _ _

___ _

  
_"What should I do ? Stop the young heroes or save Bart and make sure he changes his mind... By his own will or by force."_

  
_"Make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails and throw away the plan."_

  
_"Those will be with me are Red Hood, Blue Beetle, Miss Martian, Doctor Fate, Captain Cold, Nightwing, Tigress, Wonder Woman and Black Canary."_

  
_"There's no mistake. We are in Happy Harbor."_

_"Welcome to hell, guys."  
_

**NOW**

 

"Hell ? What do you mean, kid ?" asked Snart

"There's nothing to explain, uncle Len." answer Owen "We shouldn't stay here, we need to move before  **they** find us"

"Who ?" asked Jaime even if he knew the answer

"The Reach. Now we stop talking and we move, by remaining as discreet as possible or..." started Boomer

"It's Game over whether it's us or your bro." finished Jason

"But what is the plan ? We're not going in one of the Reach's ship, am I right?" assumed Diana

"Exactly. First we find the Resistance, two if they got any information about Bart, we listen them and step three we work with them to save my bro and we obey to Batman. Understood ?"

 

Thay all nodded and they followed Owen in this future they prevented to happen, thanks to Bart.

 

 

****

 

 

Blüdhaven

16:30

 

After the departure of their friend, Flash and his squad try to find any hint who could possibly lead them to Thawne. With the help of the rest of the Batfamily, they investigate, search for any clues,  _anything_  who could permit them what Thawne plan to do. 

 

But it's Tim who found where Thawne is.

 

"Flash, I found him, I found him!" he yelled

"Whereheis?" he asked at superspeed

"He is in your old house" he answered despite he didn't have superspeed and understand clearly what Barry asked him

"You mean where my mom was..." Robin nodded his head slowly

"He wants to weaken you by bringing you bad memories and that could allow him to kill you." said Aqualad

"This guy is insane. Just because he wants Bart to his side." comment Conner

"Before he was on the good side but he didn't fight crimes like I did. For me he was a threat for the people he tried to protect so I stop him. However he promised me he would do everything for change and become a better person."

"How he became the person we know all, today ?" asked BeastBoy

"I don't know but he's very dangerous now that's why we have to stop him before he do anything to Bart."

"I'm agreed with you, my friend" answer Aquaman

"But honestly if we forgot he is a bad guy, wants to kill you and the fact he is crazy, he could be a good grandfather" said loudly Green Arrow and everyone look at him with surprise.

 

"Hey, let me explain. He is  smart, got a good knowledge about you, your life and the speedforce and he's faster than you are."

"Yes but he's too possessive. Imagine if we were a normal family, He would still want Bart and besides when he came at Central and threat him indirectly, Bart prefer to surrender to the Reach than Thawne. Even the kid doesn't consider him as his grandpa."

"...Fair point." admit Ollie 

"Now that you finish to argue if this guy is the best or worst grandpa, can we go there so I can burn him, boss ?" asked Mick to the Flash

"Yes more we stay passive more we put Bart in an another trouble."  
"So what's the plan ?" asked Trickster  
"The plan ? Plan A: He hates me so I will be in the front lines and if I distract for enough time you can pass to the offensive and Plan B If he discovers you're here well... No need to hide, we're attack him together."  
"Noted !" replied Garfield."

 

 

****

  
Central City  
17:00

Thawne knew that Barry was coming, it was only a matter of time. Zoom didn't choose this house by chance: it was here that he destroyed Barry's childhood by killing his mother and it's here that the Flash will suffer the same fatal fate as Nora Allen.

He also know that his ennemy will not be alone and Thawne is a prudent person. He has to be careful because if Owen managed to get him to retreat on his own then a team of teenagers with powers or who know how to fight and are smart for their age could very well succeed in defeating his plan.

"One mistake and everything you've done for your grandson it's over, Eobard." He said to himself. "But if I make it, I'd be able to have Bart by my side."  
"You'll have to go through my body, Thawne."  
"Oh ! I expected this but I don't think you're the only one I have to kill, Flash." said Eobard as the same time he pull the cowl.  
"PLAN B, GUYS"  
"YOUNG JUSTICE, GO" shouted Robin  
"You heard the boy wonder, Rogues." said Mick as the same time that the Rogues arrived  
"Let's have some fun then." replied Zoom with a smile

 

 

****

 

 

Happy Harbor  
17:30, in the future

"Um Owen ?"  
"Yes, Miss Martian ?"  
"Maybe I could link us with my powers so no need to talk ?"  
"It would be a great idea but they've got Green Beetle with them."  
"I see."  
"It's good to have thought about it, M'gann." comfort Dinah  
"I never said we couldn't do it."  
"But you just said that Green Beetle could detect it..." replied Jaime  
"If it was a martian who establish it but..." thought loudly Dick  
"We've got a Lord of Order with us ! That's why you're part of this squad because yours is more difficult to sense even for a martian!" smirked Jason to Fate  
" _I do not think it's only because of that, Red Hood"  
"Wait why I can heard you without you're moving your lips ?" _ asked Cold  
" _That's what we could a mental link. Thanks to this we can talk between us and we can be more discreet."_ explained Diana  
" _So M'gann I think if you proposed this it's because you have a question."_ deducedOwen _  
"How do you know where is the base of the Resistance or the League of Assassin ?" _ she asked  
" _I don't know exactly where she is because they changed of place often but if some of the members are lost the rest leave hint of their new location."  
_ " _So all we need to do is to search one of their HQ and search for the hint ?" repeat Cold_  
_"Yes but something tell me they near from them."_

Owen just finish his sentence when an arrow pass near his shoulder. He shudders a little due to his injury. Cold run to his side and he said to the others

" _Take cover."  
"Who are those guys ?" _ asked Artemis  
" _Any friend of yours, Boomerang ?"_ add Jason  
_"I don't know if I couls see their face or heard them, that will help me to identifie them."_  
"Let's hope everything goes better on the Flash side." 

 

 

****

 

 

Central City  
18:00

Thawne did really a number on Flash and his teamates because he finds a way to neutralize some of them. With his speed he took all the items of the Rogues, he knocked out Robin, Batgirl and BeastBoy.

Superboy and Lagoon Boy was more difficult to defeat but he wait a little he broke a leg of the Atlantean.

"Thanks to you, I could take care of two birds with one stone."  
"What ?" said with surprise La'gaan  
"And you're the stone." Zoom throw La'gaan on Red Arrow and Bumble Bee.  
"This time you're done !" yell Conner  
"I'm not sure, boy." He dodge all the attack of Superboy.

Conner can be easily angry or annoy and when he is in this state, he hits hard, very hard. But he is more piss off since that his target is moving faster than him. That's how he got an idea.

"Now I understand why Bart despise you. It's because you're a coward."  
"What you said !?"  
"You heard it very well. A Coward."  
"Don't call me that !" yelled Thawne, losing his temper  
"I call you what I want. Besides I understand perfectly. What kind of grandson want to be with his grandfather who's hiding, make great plans but never fight or take action. Even Bart his more stronger than you."  
"He's just a child who know nothing about what he could accomplish with his true potential and powers." replied Zoom  
"If you care really about him, why you didn't ask his opinion about what he wants to be ?" asked Superboy. This question froze completely Thawne but Conner doesn't care if his enemy his moving or not, he continued "My friend isn't someone who wants power but he is a hero and he is more stronger than you and you want to know why ? Impulse face his nightmares, the Reach, the murderer of his parents and he won against them with our support even if he didn't tell us all the truth about the future. He try to give a better life to his baby parents or to himself without killing anyone and he did it even if it's original plan was to kill Blue.. Those two reasons proves that he is more stronger than you think and he didn't need more powers or his intelligence. No he did it with us and even if sometimes it was hard for him. But there is an another reason who made Kid Flash superior to you.  
"Which one ?"  
"He prefers to be tortured by the Reach and his conditions become worst rather than to stay with you and be use like a puppet or be controll by someone who doesn't care about his trues feelings despise you're from the same family and share the Speedforce."

When Conner finished, everyone stay silent waiting for the next action of the Reverse Flash. Finally Thawne react by laughing for at least 5 seconds then he applauded.

"I never heard something so... foolish and childish."  
"You say that because you know it's true and you search an excuse."  
"No, it's not an excuse. And my grandson doesn't need your.... Friendship. He prove me indirectly it was worthy to be the heir of the Thawne's legacy."  
"What ? Bart would never join you by his own." replied Flash "And if the Young Justice wasn't here he would have already be broken and make a bteakdown. So in a certain way, even if you don't like it, his friends save him."  
"You said that Barry you don't know a single thing about him, your grandson. He trick you so many times. He maybe looks like an Allen but his heart belong to the Thawne."

Thawne start to walk and placed in front of Barry, a few meters away from his sworn enemy. Flash do the same thing.

"Everyone stand back."  
"You sure ?" exclaim Superboy  
"Yes and Conner ?"  
"What is it ?"  
"Thank you for all you said on Bart. He couldn't have a better friends than you and Robin. And the team too."  
"I'm just saying the truth, Flash. Oh and do us a favor: Settle his score and give him one from Bart and tha whole Young Justice."  
"I will."  
"Have you finish to say farewell ?"  
"Let's get this over once and for all."

The two speedsters run towards to each other at their top speed. Two speedsters who got a story in common but fate has always one step ahead of them no matter how fast they run and he is decided with the speedforce. Nothing brought them closer until Bart was born. And this fight his for him: One wants his happiness and make friends, the other is completely obsess by his powers and wants to control him.

When they hit to each other, the others could see first they silhouette and one of them was on the ground still alive and the other standing. The smoke disappear and Barry was on the ground.

"I always won, Flash. Now, it's time to die."

Thawne vibate his hand and get through of Barry chest.  
"NO !" screamed both Tim and Conner  
"PLEASE, GODS IF YOU HEARD ME, DO SOMETHING WHATEVER IT TAKES !" Implored Cassie

As if she was answering Cassie's prayer, a melody was heard by the members of the Young Justice.  
"How did you do that, Cass ?" asked Beast Boy  
"I didn't do anything. I just begged that someone would help us."  
"Hey Look to Thawne." exclaim Conner. Everyone looked to the direction where was the oldest speedsters and they saw Thawne has stop his move but Barry was inconscious, no blood just incouscious. Zoom cover his ears like if he doesn't want to heard the beautiful melody. But for him it was torture.  
"Whoever play this, stop."  
"Music is his weakness ?" asked Mirror Master  
"No but I've heard this song before but where ?" said Weather Wizard  
"Wait a minute... This instrument... It's a flute." recognised Mick  
"A flute. There's only one person who plays flute and can do this through music." whispered Robin and he looked to find where was the user. He finally notice him, outside on a branch, near to a open window. "Pied Piper." Said with a smile Tim, happy to see him then he realised something "hey the window was closed when we enter."  
"Actually he asked me to open it when Thawne was distract by you, guys." Answer Axel.  
"Nice move." complimented Batgirl.  
"Thanks."

There weren't the only one to notice Pied Piper, Zoom too has remark the former Rogue on the branch of a tree. He try to move and walks towards Piper.  
"How dare you interfere with my plans ? You think... that your little... trick will work on me ? You're just a fool like the Flash. Bart deserve... better than you all reunite." said Thawne with difficulties because of the song.  
"Hey Robin, Can I do it ?" asked Conner  
"No problem Superboy."  
"You're not the only one who wants to do it." replied Cassie with a smile  
"Do what ?" asked Beast Boy.  
"Watch and you'll understand." answered both The amazon and the half kryptonian

They walks towards Thawne until they standing in front of him, blocking his way to Piper.  
"Well isn't that...my grandson's  _friends ?_ What is... You're next... move ?"  
"You'll see. The lady first Wonder Girl."  
"That's too nice, Superboy but I accept."  
"Accep-"  Before he could finish, Cassie punched Thawne on the face and she told him "If one of us doesn't deserve to see Bart or even pronunce his name, it's you."  
"And this one comes from our teammates who is in the future trying to save Bart." And Superboy hit Zoom's stomach. 

The speedster make a few step back and because of the power of the flute of Pied Piper, he finally collapsed to the great joy of the young heroes and their inhabitual teammates. They all sighed of relief when they saw that they accomplish the part of the job. Harthley descended from the tree and join the little group.

"Despite it was to make him collaps, it was a beautiful melody." told Barbara to him  
"Your second person who said me that."  
"Who was the first ?" asked BB in his hawk form and on Conner shoulder.  
"Do I need really to answer you when the answer is obvious ?"  
"Bart ?" Pied Piper nodded but before the others could talk he interrupt them "But we're talking about this later. First of all, we need to make sure that Reverse Flash didn't escape so we're going to improsin somewhere with a collar the time that the others found Bart and get back in our time."  
"I call the League." said Aqualad  
"Good. Now we need to be sure that Flash is okay."   
"Someone is apparently take care of him." said Trickster as the same time he look to Flash was.  
"What ?" Said with surprise Piper and he turned around.

Someone was next to the Flash, a girl according to Piper with a hood but he could see that her hair was long and the colour was a mixt of cold blue, white and purple. Harthel doesn't know if she was a threat or an ally. With a sign of his hand, he said to the others to stay there and that Robin comes with him.

They approach her slowly for not scaring her then when they're een enough closer, they knelt near to the Flash. Robin search for any pulse and he find one. He nodded to Piper and the former criminal understood that Barry life was not in danger. He was just incouscious. The girl didn't seem to notice them and start to caress Barry cheeks with one of her hand while the other was on Flash's back.

"Don't worry he is safe." Said Piper with a soft voice  
"I know because I am the one who heaedl his heart." replied the girl  
"Healed his heart ?" asked Robin, surprise by this information  
"Exactly Tim Drake, the man call Eobard Thawne ripped his heart but I was able to resurrect him because it was just a few second he died."  
"How do you know.. My name."  
"I would be a bad guardian if I didn't know the name of the friends of those the Speedforce gave the speed." said the girl as the same time she raised her head permiting to the two to see her eyes. Her eyes were blue, a deep blue with white hue but she didn't have pupil. In those eyes Robin and Piper notice that many lightning bolts pass like the speedster. The young detective understand who was in front of them.  
"You're the manifestation of the Speedforce ?"  
"Call me Ice Witcher and do not worry for Barry Allen, he will be... okay but I have to go. My time is limit in your world."  
"Wait Ice Witcher, your connected to the Speedforce so please ask her if she can find Bart Allen and guide our friends to find him."  
"I'll try but I'm afraid that the fate of Bart Allen is already sealed." Ice Witcher said before she fade away, leaving the heroes confuse.

 

 

****

 

 

In the future   
18:30

" _Any idea to stop them ?" asked Dick_  
" _No_ and they still fire to us so it would be complicate to ripost." replied Dinah  
_"We can't wait that they come to us and shoot at us."_ yelled mentally Snart  
" _Damn, not my lucky day if only I could know who are they."_  
" _It would help you, Owen, right ?"_  He nodded to them but he heard a familoar voice  
"Bizarro am authorize to find them ?"  
"No, not again big buddy." respond a female voice  
"ONCE A MISCHIEF, BE A HERO, ALWAYS A LEGEND." shouted suddenly Owen  
"Are you crazy, kid ? You want to die." Told him Snart  
"STOP EVERYTHING !" sream an another feminin voice

To the amazement of Owen squad, all the shooting stop like the voice ordered them to do but what they surprise them it's they stop when Boomer shouted.

"Okay someone can explain me what the fucking hell is going on ?" asked Jason  
"It's them." answered with a smile Owen. He stand up and leave the place where he was hiding to meet their agressors "Geez you didn't miss me this time but seriously I think If I didn't heard you, Bizarro we'll never knew it was you, Speedy."  
"SPEEDY !?" yelled with surprise the heroes

The woman with the bow runs to Owen and hold him on a hug, followed by the two persons who talked before.  
"Owen, I'm glad to see you but what are you doing here ?"  
"I'll explain when we will be with the entire group, Lian."  
"Lian ?" whispered Artemis  
"Aunt Arty, is that you ?   
"And me I can't believe you've grown up so much. Jade will be proud to see you."  
"It's really you ! And I don't care if you're from the past." Lian ran towards her aunt and hug her "I'm so happy to see you. We always told me that you died in your deep cover mission but if you're alive does that means..."  
"Do means Little Red change past and stop bad bugs ?" asked the coloss with Superman insignia  
"Yes, he did it You can be proud of your brother, Owen."  
"That doesn't answer to my damn question, Boomer."  
"Still as kind as ever, Red Hood." replied ironically the woman with long reddish hair  
"So guys we'll make the presentation later because we need to hide"  
"Bizarro am agree with Blue Speed. Bad bugs dangerous."  
"And why we should follow them ?" asked Jaime  
"They're part of the Resistance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time encounter with the Resistance and I let you elaborate theories about Ice Witcher and her role in the story. 
> 
> By the way Ice Witcher represent me in the story and that could be my new name on AOC so she's an original character.


	14. The Resistance part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Owen and the others to meet the Resistance while Bart and John have their own problems.
> 
> But plans are made and they not good mainly for Bart

**PREVIOUSLY ON TWO WORLDS**  
  


 

_"I know I'm not on the list of people invited to your ressurection but I seriously think it will be a good idea to interrupt your little celebration."  
"John Constantine, I wondered when you could possibly show up."  
"Released Bart or you'll regret it."   
_**  
**_"We also know you are suppose to be dead. Three times"_

_"the fate of Bart Allen is already sealed"_

_"ONCE A MISCHIEF, BE A HERO, ALWAYS A LEGEND."_

_"They're part of the Resistance."_

 

 

**NOW**

 

"The Resistance ? Those who search and who could help us ?" asked Fate and Owen nodded  
"Help for what ?" asked Lian suspicious  
"Maybe we should talk when we will be in a safe place" suggest the other girl  
"You're right Artemis. Follow me, our new HQ is near and underground."

And they followed Speedy. Owen's squad was impatient to meet the Resistance, the people who grown up with Bart and teach him all the things on the past. They already met three members: Lian, Jade's daughter, the girl who wear an amazon armor or at least something similar, Artemis according to Lian and Bizarro, the man who has difficulties to talk properly but the two girls understand what he saying so he doesn't matter.

Dick and Jason register all the information they could have to make a proper report to Bruce when they returned to the past. And Bart was right to hide them all information about the future because it was worst that they could imagine. The batboys weren't the only one to observ the landscape, Black Canary too and they could see the horror in her blue eyes. Wonder Woman seemed to be calm but internally she was angry. Against what ? The formers Robin don't know. Captain Cold didn't say anything but it's clear he wasn't very happy to see at what the future looks like and probably hoped that the actions of Bart has any influence on the future. And M'gann was sad

The only ones who were not disturbed were Owen, Jaime, Tigress and Doctor Fate. Owen because he came from this era, Fate was as usual calm and wasn't scared. Tigress was the one who could contain her emotion easily on mission. But why Jaime was calm ? That the batboys didn't know but they won't ask, it's better for them.

"There the entry is here. Bizarro, it's your turn to do it." ordered Lian  
 The coloss sat down on the ground and knock where was something metallic then a voice spoke behind.  
"What's the code ?" asked the voice  
"Mischief, hero, legend."  
"Bizarro, it was your turn to do it ?"  
"Yes and Bizarro am happy."  
"Since it's you, it's okay. You can enter to the HQ but quickly."

The metallic object moved and revealed the enter of the hideout, Bizarro jumped inside and ther heard a 'boom' who significated that the coloss arrived. Artemis was the second and she descended by using the ladder. Lian was next but before she adressed to Owen.  
"Once I'll start to descend, all of of you has to descend as soon as possiblr before the Reach find us and decide to blow up the place."  
"Get it, Lian but I'll be the last one to rejoin you because if the Reach find us I know where we could hide." said Owen

Speedy nodded and she descend, the rest of the group obeyed to Lian and Owen. To go faster, Diana, Fate and Miss Martian descended by flying while the others used the ladder. When Owen notice that everyone was already underrground, he checked than no one was spying them and join his teammates. Once it was with his team, the entry closed automatically and they took one of the underground passages.

When they reached the end of the corridor they saw many peoples worked, organized many things and settling in their hideout as comfortably as possible 

"Welcome to the Resistance, guys."  
"I can't believe it that you are so much." comment Jaime  
"According to Bart, the Resistance exists and has been fighting against the Reach for 40 years." Dick looked to Jason and said to him "All thanks to you, Jay."  
"You're lasted against the Reach for 40 years so that means two generations who fight to retrieve freedom." understood Dinah  
"Our parents and us." confirmed Lian  
"Can we now talk to Batman. It's really important, Speedy."  
"I'll tell him you're here Owen then I'll gather all the band because I need to do my report so you could tell us why you're here." Owen nodded but his eyes showed that it was tired and that Bizarro notice it.  
"Blue Speed need to rest and friends too. Bizarro show bed because Bizarro am gentle."  
"Good idea, buddy and no Boomer you don't have other choice." replied Artemis, seeing that he was ready to protest  
"Thank you Bizarro. We accept your proposition." answer Diana and now Bizarro was smiling and he took Owen over his shoulder  
"Bizarro, I can walk." said Owen, with a embarassed look  
"Bizarro doesn't want that Blue Speed be more tired so Bizarro carried Little Red's brother to his old bedroom. New friends follow Bizarro." 

Lian and Artemis were laughing when they saw Owen struggle to be on the ground and Bizarro doesn't want to release him. After a while, Owen stopped to struggle and when he was on the bed before to fall asleep he thought of Bart.

_Don't worry Bart we're coming, just hold on a little more and don't give them what they want_

 

 

****

 

 

Shadowcrest  
20:00

After the explosion caused by the demon, Bart and John had to get out from the Reach main ship as fast as possible and thanks to the teleportation stone that John has on him they teleported on a safe place and this place was none other that the Shadowcrest. Bart was a little confused when they appeared in this giant magic mansion but also tired because of his mental fight with the demon when he was hypnotize or when the demon was ready to possess him.

Bart did a few footsteps but he lost his balance and fall on the ground. John saw the speedster on the ground and he helped Bart to lift up. To be sure that his friend dodesn't fall again, John helped him to walk until they reached a sofa in which Bart lay down.

"They really did a number on me." said Bart  
"The Reach or the demon ?" asked Constantine  
"Both. And why a demon want that I become his host ?" replied  
"Those monsters love all the persons who have negative emotions: sadness, hatred.... Oh and they loved too those who are broken or who lost something precious to them." explained the sorcerer  
"Great everything I have and that I try to hide but who start to change when I was in the past." muttered Bart  
"Which makes me think.... What the hell did you do to find yourself in the future."  
"Thawne kinda sort of threat me but I prefer to be torture than to be with him. So I met Blue Beetle and since I'm back here, troubles love me."  
"Family is always something completely mess up" comment Constantine "Do you let something to the heroes ?"  
"Yes..."  
"So we have to wait they find us."  
"But I'll write in a letter that they don't come to save me." continued with a sarcastic smile the speedster  
"BART !" shout Constantine  
"What ?"  
"Do you know at least why they wanted to interrogate you ?"  
"To know how I was resurrected after that I died three times." answered Bart with a preoccupied look "They not sure but the Ambassador assume that I was plunge in a Lazarus pit for one of them. The demon know that Thad give his speed to me so my wounds could healed. But neither of them knows how I was bring back to life for the third time I die."  
"That doesn't matter. We have to focus on this demon, he almost been resurrected despite your fighting him. All this encounter has just weaked you more, Bart. If you meet him once more, I'm not sure that you could resist to the call of his powers."  
"Then we have to ask help to the Resistance."  
"All of this will just put them more in danger, they have big problems with the Reach. And you know very well that if you ask them to help you, I will support you choice but I will not come with you. I remind you that we talk about a magical being so if you want to defeat him... " replied Constantine  
"Magic vs magic, I get it John. So what we do ?" asked Bart  
"First, we need to discover what is  _the gift_ he gave you."  
"Probably something to show that I 'belong' to him." said Bart as the same time he ran a hand through his hair.

Constantine try to find with Bart what could it be then he notice something on Bart's wrists  
"Hey can you tell me where you'd get that."  
"Get what ?" asked Bart, surprise by the question of his friend  
"On your wrists." answered John as he approach the speedster.

Bart look to his cuffs and saw two black bracelets surrounded by a dark aura that the speedster and the sorcerer have already sense somewhere else.  
"Never see them before." told Bart  
"Me either but this power he seems familiar to me."  
"Yeah me too." Both of them thinking about where they felt this power before then they look to each other and understand who give those bracelets to Bart  
"The demon !"  
"I suppose they have an utility for him."  
"One way to find out." Constantine closed his eyes, took deeps breath then he slowly open one of his eye since he didn't hear Bart do anything "It would be better if you took them off." adviced John  
"Oh right." whispered Bart. He try to took them off but he couldn't. Something was preventing him to doing it. "I can't."  
"Can you repeat that ?"  
"It's impossible to took them off."  
"You're joking ?"  
"Try yourself." No need to tell him twice. As soon as John touch the bracelets, he was sent to the other end of the room by a mysterious force. "Constantine !" shouted Bart and he bolt to the side of his friend. "You're okay."  
"Wasn't the first time. But now we sure that your is 'property'."  
"As if Thawne wasn't enough." sighed Bart "But you can know what they're for with a spell."  
"Hoping that I won't find myself on the ground again.... Or we could ask at someone in the spiritual world if he has not become the master. And maybe the Speedforce could help us if any of solution didn't work."  
"And if we finds out that it puts me more in danger ?"  
"We cut off your hands." said Constantine nonchalantly and Bart face palmed "You have to be able to put things into perspective, buddy"  
"Even when a demon is trying to get ressurrected and want to use my body as his vessel ?!" shouted Bart, annoyed by all the things who's happening to him "I should never come back. At least I wouldn't have had a demon who wants to steal my body." said Bart, sitting on the ground  
"What makes you think you would have been safer in the past ?"  
"What do you mean ?"  
"Whatever if you was in the past, present or future, when a demon wants something he doesn't let it go and in the best scenario, it would be just a question of time before that is version of past felt your presence and complete his ressurrection." explained John, sitting down next to Bart  
"So I would have feel the mode ?"  
"Yep and us too." confirmed John "But whatever will happen to you, I'll be here to help you and save your soul if this bastard try anything on you."  
"Before it comes to that, we could teach him a good lesson on our own."  
"That's a good idea and so much started now and with the simplest."  
"With the spell ?"  
"Exactly"

Constantine focused on the task at hand. For this he breathed deeply, relaxed his heart and released all tension in his body. As he began to prunounce the spell, a golden light appeared in his hands then he throw this light on the bracelets "Dic mihi verum ex natura sua et armillas totidem (Tell me the true nature of his bracelets)". Not being a magician Bart had to wait for John to get out of his trance to get the answers he wanted. Time seemed long to him but he realized that time has suspended around him.

"Show yourself."  
"Do not worry, I'm not here to hurt you but I wanted to talk to only you."  
"And what do you want, Ice Witcher ?"  
"You recognize me despite the time who had pass since you were a child ?" asked Ice Witcher, surprise  
"I've got good eyes." answered Bart  
"Just like your grandfather, Barry Allen." she placed her hand on Bart chest and close her eyes "Your heart beating as fast as usual and I'm glad to know that I could save this pure soul."  
"You're not here to talk about the old memories but about the demon, am I right ?" demanded Bart, tooking Witcher hand  
"Unfortunately yes. Whatever you're trying to do, he'll be resurrected. It's you he wants and no one else. And don't even think to return in the past, his version of his past had start to awake since your arrival."  
"So if I understand what you're telling me even if the Reach didn't find out that I was in the past, that wouldn't change anything for the demon, he would reclaim me as his host."  
"Correct and that doesn't change your fate, Bart. In the past or in the future, it's him who win against you whatever you'll do."  
"That doesn't mean I won't stop to search for a solution until the end."  
"Tell that to your half brother and your friends."  
"Wait, they here. In the future ?" Bart asked surprise  
"Yes but I can't do anything. You know more than anyone that the Speedforce allow me to interact with you but only with you except in case of an extreme urgency like what happened a few moments ago. After it's you the boss and decide with who you share the information." Witcher explained  
"What happened ?"  
"Eobard had kill Barry but it wasn't suppose to happen." said Witcher, lowering his head  
"So the Speedforce gave his approval and you could bring back grandpa to life." continued Bart. He took off the hood of Ice Witcher, placed one of his hand through the hair of Witcher and hugged her "Thank you, Witcher." Kid Flash whispered  
"It was nothing, Bart." she replied

Ice Witcher loved when Bart caress her hair and they hugged. It was something a little new for her, be wrap in the arms of a speedster, her who was nothing but cold and ice. Speed and ice are suppose to be not friend but them, they prove it that those two things was compatible, you have just to find the good mixture. But she wanted a little more so she surrounded Bart's neck with her arms. 

The young speedster was a little shock by the action of his friend but he didn't have time to ask her what she's doing because suddely her cold and soft lips was on his. She was kissing him and Bart didn't know what to do but he take his chance and return the kiss, knowing that it was probably the first and last time he could kiss someone even if he would prefer to kiss Jaime. Ice Witcher broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't do it."  
"Yeah you're surprise me but you don't have to excuse."  
"No I'm sorry because you wanted to do your first kiss with Jaime Reyes."  
"How do you know that ?"  
"Well, erm, you know we can said that I am your angel guardian so...."  
"So ?"  
"So......" she think for a second and sighed "Great, wanted to say goodbye to a friend and I fucked up the things and for real. All I do it's just to embarass myself. I should probably go."  
"Say thanks for me to the Speedforce to let me have a good guardian."

Ice Witcher smiled to Bart, pull on his hood and disappeared. Time returned to its normal course and Constantine had just emerged from his trance. Bart could see that John was a little scared

"So what is their utility for him ?" asked Bart as if nothing had happen  
"Those bracelets are sort of tracer."  
"You mean..."  
"Whatever where you're hiding, he knows where you are and if he doesn't show up that doesn't mean he stay inactive."  
"Do you think he is consider as a god for some peoples ?"  
"Probably and I'm sure he sent some of his more loyal and devotee peoples to capture you."

 

 

****

 

 

An unknown place  
_As the same time that John discover for what the bracelets are for_

" _You finally understand Constantine but that doesn't change any things. You have already lost the party."_  
"Master, you need the boy in the purpose to be resurrected. Without him and his powers, you can't become the ruler of the space and time."  
" _I know, priest but the problem is that Bart have a strong spirit and it was more difficult to break him than I thought."  
"_ Then maybe we could help you, master."  
_"Ah it's you, Léo. How was your mission ?"_  
"Good but I heard you to talk about your future vessel. Each time you're trying to possess him, he rejected you and you loose a part of your powers. So let me and my group to bring him here for you. This place is where your powers are the most strongest, Bart Allen doesn't stand chance against you and if we broke his spirit, it will be yours forever."  
_"That's actually a good idea, Léo but I prefer he choose by himself to join me and I don't care if you threat me, the most important is that be is here."_  
"It will be done accordingto your will. Besides I have already a few ideas but if we threat him and he doesn't work, what should we do ?"  
" _You have all magic in your veins so you know what you'll have to do."  
_ "And at what he looks like our target ?" asked a feminin voice  
_"Look carefully, Carmilla."_ the demonmade an image of Bart appear  
"Aww he is too cute like this dear Thad. If he wasn't your vessel, I would play with him."  
_"I insist that he comes of his own free will and if he resists you too much you can use your magic."_  
"Understood and I swear, us, the descendant of the Lord of Chaos, will bring Bart Allen to you"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've got good holidays.
> 
> And the day we all wait with impatience is near, just a few days my friends, just a few days.... (I'm excited, please don't be too cruel with Black Lightning, I'm not sure he could support the death of an another child.)


	15. The Resistance part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at the Resistance base, Owen and his group prepare everything.
> 
> John and Bart work on the demon.
> 
> But the Lords of Chaos will no let escape Bart from the demon and are ready to make him and his family suffer

 

The Resistance's hideout

2:00

 

Owen's team took advantage of the respite offered by the Resistance to regain their energy because they know they'll need it. The travel in the future was more exhaustive than they thought, they have been looking for the Resistance for so long while avoiding detection. Owen was a good example and that, his comrades have notice it, Bart's brother slept since Bizarro put him on the bed.

 

"I can't believe he slept so much time. Did he, at least, thought at his brother ?" say Jason

"Who are you to judge his emotions ?" replied Cold

"Calm down, misters. Do I have to recall why we are here and why we have been chosen to accomplish this mission ?" occured Diana

"No, ma'am." answered the two who's concern

"Besides the fact he has issues with Robin, he really care about Bart." added Dinah

"What do you mean, Canary ?" asked Nabu

"Duing the nights, while everyone was sleeping, he continued to construct by his own the time machine."

"That's why he was always the first to work on the machine." exclaimed Jaime

"That's not all. I had suspicion like everyone when we met him so I decide to search in his head if he told us the truth." confessed M'gann  
"You've done what ? M'gann I thought you have stop doing this !" said Dick, surprise  
"I've stop, I promise. But admitted first you didn't believe him, Dick."  
"You want the truth ? It's thanks to Bart if I know they are brothers because he wrote it on a letter before he went to Mount Justice and return by his own will in the future."

The rest of the group didn't expect this except Jason who knows already the content of the letter.  
"He just wrote a letter to explain that before he left ?" asked Fate  
"No, there's more." explained Jay "In this paper, there's three parts: first he have explain the origin of the Resistance, after that all the indication who was necessary for found me and in the end a message for the team, the revelation that he has a brother, his date of birth."  
"Can we go back on what said your martian friend ?" asked Cold and his teammates look at him and nodded "Thank you. So you said that you went in his spirit or something like this... But what exactly you found ?"

When Len finish his question, M'gann smiled, a gentle smile and she was blushing  
"Good and happy memories despite their situation but I think it will be better if I show you what I saw. If you don't mind, of course."  
"Huh, me I prefer to not looking and if Lian comes, I will interrupt you." said Jaime, not really sure of himself

Jason frowned his eyebrows and grabbed Jaime by his hoodies "Do you have problem with Bart ? Because since the beginning, you act like if everything was your fault."

"What ? No, I don't have anymore a problem. Khaji help me to aknowledge there's still a chance that I wasn't the one to provoke the end of the human kind."

"Still. There's a difference to believe we are okay and to be really okay. You can lie to yourself but not to the others." When he finish, Jason release Jaime and the hispanic let himself falling on the ground, thinking seriously at what the resurrected said to him. "Sorry kid, I didn't want to do the moral but you kinda force me to make it. I respect your choice Blue but avoid everything relate to Bart's past will just make you suffer more. Same for Bart, from what I understand, you're his bestfriend and you're the first to know what really happen in the future. If someone deserve to know the life of the speedster, it's you."

"Jason, I think Jaime has understand." The previous Robin nodded and he joined his companions who was place in circle, ready to see the memories that Miss Martian has found 

"M'gann you can start. " ordered Diana

 

No need to tell her twice she linked her mind with the others. Jaime look at the scene and when he was sure he was alone, he let the tears he had contained since his best friend's disappearance fall. He doesn't know what to think of the situation even the scarab try to comfort him but nothing of what Khaji Da said help Jaime to feel better. Finally and because he was probably exhausted, the young hero fell asleep.

 

****

 

 

The rest of the team was surrounded by the dark, they was kinda surprise then the background change suddenly. 

" _Is that normal ?"_ asked Cold

" _Yes because we are in my head and what his around us is Owen's memories that I discover when I was searching the truth. But don't worry, I didn't go further than this, I still respect the privacy of the people I know."_ she explained

_"But this place... Isn't one of the Resistance base ? And why we don't see the memory ?"_ asked Artemis

_"First yes it's one of their base but before I don't know where it was exactly. And two, we can say I stop the memory to be play. When it will be finish, we will return to our own body."_

_"So you choose to show us only one memory."_ understand Fate

_"Because it's the only one I saw and for me she was enough to prove us that Owen was telling the truth."_

_"I have a question before we start. He didn't fight you back when you intrude is head ?"_ asked Canary, worried that M'gann could have force to see this.

_"No it was even the opposite like he knew I was there and let me search. I'm sure it wasn't his first encounter with a telepath. After all Green Beetle is a martian but since we are in the future, he's controll by the Reach and his scarab."_ suppose the martian

_"Can we saw now this memory that you find interesting, young martian"_ asked Fate and M'gann didn't reply because it was exactly what she was planning to do.

 

When she plays the memory, a woman appears with long brown hairs and golden eyes, those who were in the Watchtower when Jaime bring Owen recognize her immediately, Nightwing and Red Hood have an idea of who was this woman but they wait Diana, Fate or Cold to ask to be sure.

_"Could it be her mother at both of them ?"_ asked the amazon

_"Yes, it's her. Now I need you made all silence because what's matter is coming next."_ explained M'gann

 

"Meloni ! Mel, are you okay ?" yelled a man, red-haired in his mid twenties who enters in the room.

"Yes, don't worry. And him too, Don" she replied with a smile

"Him ?" The man tilted his head, not understanding what Meloni meant then he heard some giggles coming from the arms of Meloni. He looked and he saw a baby, moving.  
"Bart, stop moving, mommy is a little tired."  
" _This baby is Bart !?" yelled all the team  
_ " _He is so cute." said Wonder Woman_  
"Mommy ?" exclaimed Don his eyes wide open  
"I think some explications have to be given." Meloni place Bart on her legs in a siting position and she continued "Don, this is Bart. And Bart... I officially present your daddy Donnovan Allen."  
"Daddy ? Like dad... Or father ?" Mel nodded and the next reaction of her husband didn't surprise her "I'm a father..." he repeated for himself "I'M FATHER !" Meloni sighed and observed Don to free his joy of being father by bouncing then he hugged his wife and his son. "You don't know how much joy you two bring into my life." with tears in his eyes

Suddenly the entry of the room explodes and the reaction of Don was systematic, he pushed his wife and his new born son behind him. The heroes were themselves shocked.  
" _Are they attacked by the Reach !?" asked Cold  
"No, it's something else. Me too I didn't expect this at first."  
_ "DONNOVAN ALLEN !" roared a male voice that the little group recognize and they all turned on the second Robin  
"Ah, it's you Jason. I though it was..." Don stopped at mid sentence, seeing the angered face of a older version of Jason, a bazooka in one of his hand who was approaching of him "Erm... What's wrong, Jason ? I've got something on my face ?" asked the new father, worried. 

Suddenly Red Hood give him a headbutt and this clobbered a little Don then the former Robin grabbed him by the collar, took a deep breath and shouted. "YOU CAN'T GO WITHOUT TELLING AT YOUR FRIENDS THAT YOU'RE A FATHER, GOD DAMN IT ! EVEN YOUR TWIN SISTER DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS GOING TO BE AUNT ! SO WHERE'S YOU'RE FREAKING, FUCKING SON, ALLEN ?" When he finished, Jason heard loud giggles, only possible to be made by a baby, he turned his head towards Meloni and saw baby Bart, giggling more when he saw Jason. Red Hood dropped Don and couldn't resist to the charm of the baby. "Awwwww.... So cute." He admitted, tooking the baby in his arms and cuddling his face.

Seeing this scene, Dick and Artemis laughed so hard, Diana and Dinah have a big smile on their face  _"It's not what you think, guys."_  
_"Then why you blushing a little ?" asked Fate_  
_"Uh ? What ? Me blushing ? Not in a million years." he replied_  
_"No need to hide it son. Besides I understand your older version: you can't resist to such a cute face, you're obligate to love this kid when he was a baby." affirmed Leonard, a hand in Jason's shoulder,_  
_"I said it wasn't what you think !"_  
"Never thought I would see this by my own. I thought you were the kind of guy who not gives cuddle" said Artemis, the amazon

"I'm shocked Artemis, it's like you saying I don't have a heart. And if you didn't know, it was always love between Robin and the sidekicks of Flash."  
"Noted"  
_"Oh my gosh, this is so precious. Too bad I can't take a picture to send it to Tim."_ Laughed Dick

_"But me, I could show him"_ smiled M'gann  
_"Oh no, don't you dare..."_

"Jay, can I have my baby back now ?" asked Meloni

"Let me play with him a little more. By the way, we mention my name but I'm your very good godparent Jason Todd, Bart and the best you could have."  
"Since when you're his godparent ?" asked a woman same age as Don and with red hair  
"Since I'll decide it, Dawn, right Bart ?" asked Jason, holding Bart in the air and the baby smiled "Look he smiled at me."  
_"Please kill me or someone intervene." prayed Jason, desesperate_

 

Jason prayer was heard, someone took Bart in his arms and kick Jason face. It was none other than Lian.

"When a mother ask to have her baby back you obey without contest Jason even if Bartholomew is the baby the most cute in the universe." moralized Lian while she handed her cousin to his mother.  
"How did you call him ?" shouted Dawn and Don as the same time they heard their father name  
"I thought it was a good idea to name our son in memorise of your father, Don." explained Meloni "But if you're not happy or disagree with the name we can still change." she said with sadness, looking away  
Don come back at her side at superspeed and he kiss her forehead at his wife surprise "Nothing would please me more, babe." and they kissed in front of everyone, Mel holding Bart against her to be not smash against them.  
"Since Jason decide to be the godfather, who will be the godmother ?" asked Dawn curious.  
"We'll see this later but now.... Can I know where is Owen ? He didn't met his brother."

No one saw him since they arrived but a lady near to the fifteen arrived in the room and she wasn't hard to recognize with her green eyes, a green eyes they saw for the last time in Antarctic two months ago.

"Mom, what are you doing here ? You should rest !" exclaimed Dawn

"I have the right to see my grandson, darling. Besides I help someone to have the courage to see this wonderful baby, am I right, young man." Iris turned her head towards the person she could see and she pleaded to him "Come on, I'm sure he want to meet you."  
"I don't really understand how he can be urge to see me since he is a baby." A kid of five years old enter in the piece.  
_"Owen ?" asked Len and M'gann nodded_

A silence filled the room while Owen walked towards where his mother with his little brother was. Once he was next to her, he made apologize.  
"I'm sorry mom but I didn't want to see him because..."  
"You didn't feel ready to have a brother ?" interrupted Don "Don't worry I know what it is to have a sibling and pretty stubborn." he reassure but his comment has none other effect but to annoy Dawn and her response was to hit at her brother's head "Ouch, seriously sis ?"  
"Yes, now shut up and let your stepson finish !" she ordered  
"No, it's not that Donny. I feel like I don't.... deserve to be with you and be happy. I'm sure when Bart will know me, he will cry because he feel like we don't belong to the same family."  
Meloni sighed when her first son finished but she decide it was time to being straight on this point "Owen, look at me." But He's done the inverse so Mel had to lift the head of Owen by herself "Listen to me very well, I'm happy you're with me, with us and we can't hate you even Don accept you. As for Bart, there's only one way to find out. Sit next to me." Owen raised an eyebrow, asking to himself what his mother is planning to do so he done what she said. The little group understood it was the moment they all waited and that the memory will soon end.

Once Owen was in position, Meloni place Bart in the arms of his older brother and the boy panicked because he held a baby, his own brother for the first time and he didn't know how to react. And he know very well it was useless to be against his mother so he concentrated on the little task he had: take care of his little brother while it was him who carried Bart.

 

At his great surprise, his baby brother hanged his T-shirt and smiled at him. Owen couldn't contain his tears, he let a few of them rolled on his cheeks and he answered to Bart smile with one of his own "Hey Bart, I'm your older brother, Owen Mercer. Nice to meet you and I'm sorry to be a little late. But don't worry for that, it's kinda run in the family, I could say."  
"Hey what's suppose to mean ? Don, how did you educate your stepchild ?" poutted Dawn  
"Oh but he has right, this run in the family." And they laughed to this even Owen but he felt he was less heavier, he looked to Bart and saw he was sleeping. "Have sweet dreams Bart." he said before to kiss the forehead of his brother.

As soon as Owen finish his sentence, everything went black then the group find themselves where they were before to watch this memory: In the future.  
Jaime was here and he was ready tu put a hand on M'gann to shake her.  
"Any news, Jaime ?"   
"Well, we're gonna to see the others in fifteen minutes, Lian come to tell me but she also said there's a chance it's another important member of the Resistance who will bring us at the meeting room." Blue Beetle explained  
"In other words, this let us actually a little time to prepare what we're going to said and who will talk to them." said Owen, awake  
"Then let's start now." confirmed Arty

 

 

****

  
Shadowcrest

4:00

 

Since they learned that the bracelets was used by the demon to know Bart's exact position, the two friends prepare themselves for the worst to come. Constantine didn't stop to place magical barrier around the mansion. Bart search in the books any ways to delay the inevitable but without success. He finished by give up his research, he returned to the saloon where John made spells. The speedster look at him, glad to had find a good friend to support him in his situation. Bart knew he was exhausted but he fought his lack of sleep. He finally fall asleep and let himself dream.

"This would be sufficient to contain them. They have to get through those protection and myself before they bring you to their master, Bart." affirmed John "Err... Bart are you listening to me ?" He turned around and saw the kid on the sofa asleep. Constantine took off his jacket and recover Bart with it. "I know he weakened you but...at this point... You really in a freaking mess Bart as always." Bart has feel that someone place something on me and he smiled. He replunge in his sleep and his dreams.

 

In his dream, Bart was at the Watchtower in the present but he really didn't know why he was here. After all he has a few other place who's important to him mostly in the future. But he knew it was a dream even if he was happy to see all his friends however seeing is present friends unite like this made him think to the important members of the Resistance. And they turned slowly to his family in the future and by family, all those who support his project and was here for him.

 

Everything went black and something was around his body then Bart was restrein by a dark smoke, he couldn't do a single move.

"What the hell is happening ?" he shouted

" _You know very well what is happening, Bart."_ said a voice he recognize

"Even when I want to sleep you came. It's so hard to let me alone or you're so desesperate that you have no other choice to come in my head."

_"I thought I told you I wasn't a patient man and I waited for so long a host as perfect as you."_

_"_ And me I said to get out of my head" growled Bart but the next second something get through his chest. "What are you doing ? You want to kill me ? But that doesn't make any sense with what you said before."

_"Oh don't worry for that, you're too precious and I can't afford to loose you, not so close of my resurrection. It's just a taste of what's in store if you don't join me voluntarily."_

"Huh ? Strange, I feel nothing."

_"We will meet again and soon than you think, Bart."_

 

Bart woke up suddenly from this dream or nightmare and he coughed violently, Constantine join Bart's side to check if he was okay. Both of them didn't expect blood coming from Bart mouth. The young speedster held his chest tightly while he was coughing, now he knew that the demon could inflict damage from his dream to his body indirectly and he doesn't need to be at the same place for doing this.

"Want to explain what just happen to you ?" asked Constantine

"The demon... He intrude my dreams and he had the possibility to communicate with me."

"I suppose he is at the origin of the blood coming from you."

"Yep' and he said that the worst would come if I don't accept by myself to become his host."

"There's must be a way to prevent his ressurection."

 

The two of them thought of a solution then Bart remember one of the sentence pronunce by the demon  _  
_

_you're too precious and I can't afford to loose you, not so close of my resurrection._

 

Bart understood what he have to do if no one find a solution to save him in order to protect the world, present and future.

 

 

****

 

 

Base of the Resistance

4:15

 

As soon as Owen's squad has finished organizing for the meeting with Batman, someone knocked to the door and Owen opened it. Boomer was so surprised to see her, the only thing he could say it's her name.

"Kara..." he whispered 

"Hey, Owen. Been a while since we saw each other."

"Yeah... So you came up just in memories of the old good time or..."

"We came up because Lian told us to bring you and your team to the meeting room. And we should hurry up before you know who be annoy to not see us." said a male voice.

"Terry. It's so good to see you again."  
"Mind to present your friends ?" Asked Canary  
"The boy is Terry McGinnis and he is the new Robin and ready to become Batman if something happen to the actual one."  
"Nice to meet you all." Terry answered

"And this is Kara Zor'El, also know in the future as Supergirl, Superman's cousin." Owen said   
"We should go or we're gonna to be late." The team nodded and they follow the two members.

No one talks while they headed to the meeting point, focusing on their mission: find Bart, save him and bring him back in the past no matter the price they have to pay while the heroes in the present take care of Zoom. They decided it would be Owen, Dick and Artemis who's gonna to talk but the others could intervene.

After many corridors they finally reached the meeting room and Lian, Artemis, Bizarro,  and a girl with black and white suit made with the same matter for a speedster and two letters on it "XS" were there. One man was stand  up and Terry join his side, they understand it was Batman. As for Kara she place herself near to Lian, the team took place and sat down in the chairs.

 

"Can we start, Damian ?" asked Owen, more worried for his brother than before and want to finish with this

"Not again someone is missing." he replied  
"You sure you're okay ?" asked XS "because when we do our reunion we are only this." she added

"Yes and I authorize her to participate at this reunion but only this one, Jenni."  
"Reason ?" asked Bizarro   
"I suspect that what you wanted to talk and you asked for this meeting concern Bart, Owen."

"What ?" exclaimed Terry "Did something bad happen to him ?"

"We will talk about it later but I'm surprise, I thought you will asked something like... I don't know... For example how went Bart mission." said Arty, a with a smile  
"I deduce if you're all here and alive it means he save the past from the Reach and prevent Blue Beetle's betrayal that's why he is with you." Damian replied with a smile while his comrades look at Jaime. "As usual, Bart is doing the thing on his own way even if this time he was determined to obey to his true orders."

"To kill me." declared Jaime

 

A silence awkward fill the room when Jaime talked, Lian bite her lips and Artemis closed her eyes, a sign of both approval and shame for having left this cruel mission to the youngest member of the Resistance. She stood up and walked toward Jaime and she faced him.

"Artemis ?" 

Her next action was to degain her sword, Diana stood up to intervene between her fellow amazon and Blue but before she could do something, Artemis violently stabbed her sword on the ground and there was a small tremor then she knelt it front of Blue Beetle.

"I excuse us for this terrible error, we should have never send Bart but he insist. As his godmother I should have take his place, he is still too young and he represent the hope for the future with Kara, Terry, Jenni and our latecomer. If you angry against us then punish us by taking my life."

"What ? Red her souldn't do that, Bizarro am disagree."

"Let me handle this Bizarro. I knew when he went to the past that one day, the gods will punish me for my cowardliness and take my life is the only way to redemption for me. I should have insist or act for taking his place so I'm asking this to you and I won't do it again, Jaime Reyes: take my life." she pleaded

_"Jaime Reyes, we shouldn't do that, this Artemis doesn't deserve this. She cares a lot for the Kid Flash. Tactic Requested: Comfort her and tell her she has done the better choice for everyone."_

_"Since when you care about the others ?"  
_

_"Those persons have lived with the Bart Allen since he was born. We need to more interact with them in purpose to understand better the former Impulse. And besides I do not think the Bart Allen will be please if we kill his... godmother." replied Khaji Da_

 

Jaime sighed and he held out a hand to the warrior, she was surprise by the young hero's gesture, lifted her head and crossed Jaime's brown eyes, filled with embarrassment and who asked him to get up. The amazon took the hand of the hispanic hesitantly.

"Why ?" she asked

"I don't hate you and sincerely, I'm more angry with myself than with all of you and we just met. Besides if things would have turned bad I'm sure Bart will return to his original mission even if he would be hard to him to accomplish it because we became friends."

"Seems I misjudged you, I thought you was like the Blue Beetle of our time and you was like this even before the Reach came on Earth. But the reality is quite different, you're a nice person, Jaime Reyes. I'm glad to know he has such good friends."

"And me I'm nothing ?" yelled a feminin voice

"Ah... Sungirl you finally arrived, I'm wondered if you were lost." mocked Jenni.  
"Very funny and it's not because your  **IS** cousin that you can do everything you want."

"Girls, I don't think this is the good time to argue against each other especially if Bart is in danger." tempted Tery in order to calm the atmosphere.

If Jenni followed the advice, it was the opposite for the one named Sungirl, who redoubled her anger and turned to Owen.  
"What the fucking hell this means, Boomer ? What happen to Bart ?"  
"It's exactly why we are here, Debo."  
"I want answers, RIGHT NOW !" she exclaimed, the temperature increased sharply and M'gann fainted. Fate caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Deborah Morgna, that's enough. And if you want your answers, you have to wait like us."  ordered Batman.

Even if she wasn't agree with Damian, she obeyed to him but just because she didn't want to be expel when she can finally, FINALLY have news on Bart. She sat up between Bizarro and Artemis, in front of Jenni.  
"Can we now start to explain the whole story before anyone else interrupt this thrilling reunion ?" sighed Jason, tired of all this shit and Batman approved "All right, thank you. Nightwing, I think it will be better if it's you who explain." His brother nodded and took the parole.  
"One day ago, Eobard Thawne came in our world, announcing Bad Blue's arrival to drag Bart in the future. Impulse went alone to see him and he returned with Bad Blue here in the future. We think he is prisoner of the Reach. To be more exact in the main ship so we thought you could help us or have any information."

"I'm sorry but we have nothing. However we wil keep our eyes open."  
"Bizarro am not sure but Bizarro think he had good news for Blue speed about Little Red." "Do you know where is my bro ?" asked Owen with hope  
"We listen to you, bid buddy."   
"When Bizarro, Red her and Speedy were outside, Bizarro heard with his super ears a boom coming from the big ship of the bad bugs. Bizarro don't know what it was but now Bizarro know you looking for Little Red then maybe it was him."  
"Do you have made further research ?" asked Sungirl, frowning her eyebrows

"Yes but not to close from the bad bugs. Bizarro use his great vision to see and Bizarro saw Little Red with the magician."  
"The magician ?"interrogated Owen

"Probably John Constantine, the last sorcerer. Bart found him a few years ago and we asked for his help but he doesn't like work with us. However he trust Bart and he help him and only him. I wouldn't surprise to learn if he share too a speedforce link with your brother." explained Kara

"So now Bart is with Constantine at the Shadowcrest ?" asked Sungirl, happy to have found where is Bart

"Only one wa-" Dinah started but she was interrupt by a powerful earthquake but not for so long.  
"Bizarro, from where ?"  
"From the house of the magician !" Bizarro answered and without waiting the rest of the group, Deborah went towards the Shadowcrest.  
"Sungirl, wait." screamed the new Robin  
"What's her problem with Bart ?" asked Jason

"She's in love with Bart since she met him."answered at the same time Owen and Kara. This answer hurt a little Jaime but he doesn't know why. But this wouldn't stop him to save his friend.  
"So... Where are we going next ?" asked Cold

"The answer is clear. We are all going to the Shadowcrest." said firmly Tigress.

 

 

****

 

 

Shadowcrest

Just before the earthquake

 

"I didn't find any idea in the books to stop him." declare John

"Dude, I searched in your books while you installed all this magicals protection around the mansion."  
"And you're telling me this now ? Bart, we have just loose more time, in a few minutes, the demon's man will be here."  
"Yeah and there's no solution."  
"I know this look." said John looking to his friend and frowning his eyebrows  
"What look ?" asked the speedster  
"The look you made when you got an idea but you're not sharing it because you're planning to do it by your own." he explained that he was taking out a bottle  
"You're really gonna to drink at this hour." replied Bart with a smile  
"After that I should be able to find a permanent solution. Want some ?"  
"I'm minor, John."  
"That didn't stop a demon from choosing you as his host."  
"And it's not by taking refuge in alcohol that things will get better." started Bart  
"What are you getting at ?"  
"You want to know ? I feel like we consider me as an fragile object, whether it is you, the Justice League, the Resistance,Thawne or even this fucking demon." explained Bart, anger and the sorcerer notice something was wrong with the bracelet. They started to illuminate red and a dark purple.  
"Bart, you should calm down."  
"You asking me to calm down ? While my life is in danger and you think I'm not able to resist him, Black Canary thought I need therapy after I been capture by the Reach in the past when in reality it wasn't the first time I was torture for testing my metagenes. The Resistance thought I was weak to kill Blue Beetle while being friend with him was part of the plan and I wouldn't hesitate to do it if it was our last option." he continued  
"And me I think all of this start to make you crazy." John said in purpose to verificate if Bart's emotions and the bracelets were connected.  
"Let me finish before affirming I'm not sane. My bastard grandfather thought I was weak to face the harsh reality of this world and wanted to toughen me up by making me the main cause of Barry's death. But what he didn't know was mom prepare me to face all of this nightmare. And I don't forget this fucking demon he think I'm not tough enough to see again Owen, kill Jaime or even to make pay the Reach for their action." said angrily Bart by clenching his first  
"Okay I get it, buddy. But be angry wouldn't help too, you need to be calm and when this would be done, we're gonna to try to find a way to make this better. Understood ?" he looked at Bart who seems to have calm down but suddenly the speedster free the rage he contained since the death of his parents.  
"GOD DAMNIT !" he yelled, the bracelets illuminate more and some inscriptions were visible. Bart hit the ground with his fist violently, triggering a earthquake. Constantine keep his balance during the short ground shaking.  When it was finish he talked to Bart  
"Wouldn't be better to blew up some steam if you really need to hit something ?"  
"Ask that to Thawne." replied the speedster, suddenly tired and collapsed to the ground.  
"Oh no... Bart stay with me, no time to sleeping."  
"Don't worry, I'm still awake but must say I never thought this will be that exhausting."  
"I maybe have an explanation." said John, taking one of Bart's arms and appointing the bracelets "Your emotions and mostly your anger is connected to the bracelets. Those amplify your anger by illuminating a dark red and purple. And I'm pretty sure the demon knows when you feel bad and don't hesitate to amplify too your feelings."  
"That's not a bad analysis, John Constantine  but once again it's too late." tell a voice coming from behing and the two friends turned their heads to see a man standing, in his twenties, orange eyes and dark hair.  
"Do you think he is with..." started Bart  
"Yeah but how he has get through the different barrier ?"  
"Oh that's simple, we just destroys them with our own magic." answered a girl and Constantine turn to see a young girl, for him she was sixteen. She had long blond hair and blue eyes "But I can't believe we are in the legendary Shadowcrest. Look at all these books, Léo. Too bad we are here for something else." she continued with a malicious smile, looking Bart. Then she disappear and John search her for a while.  
"Oh and you more cute in real..." She said and John see her in front of Bart."  
"I'm agree with you, Carmilla, it would be such... Uselees to lose all this knowledge at the same time of your friends, watching them die, Bart. But you can still save their pitiful lives, if you accept to give yours for our master."  
"I think you already know the answer."  
Léo sighed "You really want to make it the hard way."  
""The hard way." answered both Constantine and Bart  
"And after we said that the Lord of Chaos are the barbarous one." poutted Carmilla  
"Did she just said the Lord of Chaos. Like Klarion, the Witch boy ?"  
"That won't be---" started John but someone launched a spell of explosion and he was propulse outside.  
"I take the sorcerer, you take the speedster, Léo."  
"Ans why should I took Bart ?"  
"He dared to speak at the same time as our master's chosen one. He deserve to be punish. By my hand." Carmilla disappear   
"John, you're okay ?"  
"Never let you guard down, Bart. You should know it more than anyone." said Léo and he punched Bart and hard.

The speedster was now on the ground, he try to get up but his body doesn't want: he had reach his limits, without food he couldn't use his speed. Bart insist to get up however before he could try again a sword get through his two hands and the bracelets once again illuminate but this time some weird marks appears  on Bart's arms until they reach the sword. Bart look to Leo with hatred eyes, the same hatred eyes that he made when he save Jaime from the Reach.  
"No need  to make this look, you can only blame yourself by choosing to resist." said the young man, sitting next to Bart "And now your friend is gonna to pay for your error and later the Resistance."  
"Leave them out of it, if you have to go after someone, it's me and John."  
"It all depends on you, Bart. Their life even Constantine's, if our master is in a good mood, can be spare. All you have to do is to come with us and accept your fate." Bart's eyes wide open at this revelation, everyone life can be safe if he sacrifice himself. While Bart thought at this, he think at his mother and one the thing she told him once. Before he could remember properly, Léo recall it first when he approach Bart with a malicious smile. "After all, a hero must always thought to save the life of innocent people before to think at his own."

He didn't know what to answer to this because it was the truth and it's exactly what his mother told him. He thought for a while, thinking at the different arguments and in this circumstances he couldn't apply his plan. He made his decision and ready to give up.  
"All I have to do is to give up, right ?"  
"Yes but don't even think to turn your words or you're..."  
"Or you're not gonna to do anything." shouted a feminin voice that Bart recognize. As for him, Léo was hit by a ray of heat and he was propulse far away from Bart.  
"Bart, you're okay ?" asked Sungirl  
"Could be better without this damn sword." he said with a sad smile, knowing what he was about to do before Sungirl.  
"This sword restrain both of your hands, huh ? This would be soon a lost memory." she said  
"I would not to do that if I was you, Sungirl."  
"Doctor Fate, you're here !?" exclaimed Bart  
"Along to your brother. Blue Beetle, Wonder woman, Bizarro and Nightwing went to help the magician."  
"Why I shouldn't remove this sword."  
"Only a Lord of Chaos or a Lord of Order can do it but the processus will take time since the enchantment is extremely powerful. While I desactivate it, you have to distract the enemy for enough time."  
"Count on me."  
"BART !" yelled Owen from far away and he use his speed to arrive at Bart's side in the blank of an eye. But when he arrived, he saw his brother on the ground, a sword piercing his hands but also the fact he was tired.  
"Hey, Owen been a while, hasn't it."  
"And that's the only thing you have to say, you idiot ? Mostly in this mood."  
"Yeah I know and I admit I'm not feeling the mode."  
"Someone can explain me who are those guys ?" asked Tigress  
"Later, you have to save Constantine and taking care of those two Lord of Chaos."  
"Two of them ? Already Klarion's giving us difficulties on his own, so two of them will be difficult." understand Black Canary  
"But we will do it, dude. We owe you that, Impulse." replied Terry  
"We have to divide us, Jenni and Tigress go to help Constantine. The rest with me."  
"And what about Bart ?" asked Deborah  
"Magia est ordo, praebueris tua potestate prohibere inimicos meos dominos de chao, et unus ex illis umquam si circulus iste ad penetrandas administrare, ut eas poenas in vita sua ( Magic of order, lend me your power to protect me from my enemies who are Lord of Chaos and if ever one of them succeds in entering this circle, make them pay with their lives.)" A golden barrier appear and Bart and Nabu were inside. "Are you satisfied with this ?" Sungirl, still under the shock, nodded and joined Batman  
Once everyone leave, Fate turned and face the speedster. "What about some explanation about your current situation. Because the Lord of Chaos never chase a person without a good reason."  
"You remove the sword while I explain my problem."  
"... Very well."

[Constantine vs Carmilla]

John can't believe it: the young girl blocked all his spells and guess all his strategies. Even better she countered with her own magic and hurt Constantine several times. There's another thing who surprise him: she was fast. And for the five time, she licked her fingers where he saw blood, his own blood then he understand.  
"Bloody hell, you're a vampire."  
" Exactly and every person who discovered my secret have to perish. So John Constantine die.... NOW." But before she could act a lasso was around her.  
"This is the lasso of truth, you have to answer at my question and you will be force to reveal your ambition. What do you want from Bart Allen and why him ?" asked Diana.  
"Magician okay !" checked Bizarro.  
"Bart Allen was chosen to be the host of our master and once this would be done, his soul would be asleep to let our master be ressurect. And he was chosen because he died three times but each time he came back to the life and one of his resurrection is due to-"  
_Bart died three times !?  
The Impulse always surprise us, Jaime Reyes but I must say this is beyond everything we saw until now." reacted the scarab._  
"Wonder Woman, why she interrupted ? She's suppose to tell everything right ?" occured Nightwing  
"Yes !" affirmed the amazon "How Bart was resurrected ?" Instead of answering the question, Carmilla laughed.  
"I was surprise at the beginning but now I know this lasso is an magical artefact I can cancel it." She took firmly with her hand the lasso and she threw away the amazon. The vampire free herself from the lasso of truth and turn to face the little group. She saw Jaime and smirked then she clap her fingers.  
_Jaime Reyes, a source of magic is directed towards us. We have to retreat before we are injured.  
_ "Guys, I have to retreat before-" He was about to explain but the spell hit him and he collapsed on the ground.  
"BLUE !" screamed Tigress who just arrived  
"Bizarro ! Get him !" yelled Jenni  
Bizarro do what Jenni said, he held him and let Constzntine check if everything was okay  
"He just lose consciousness." revealed the sorcerer "but the bug is also in a bad situation, it will take time before they wake up."  
"She knew magic was Jaime's weakness, she take care of him first because he was the one able to analyse the situation." understood Nightwing and they all look at the vampire, grinning.  
"Who's next ?"

 

[Sungirl's group vs Léo]

"I didn't expect that someone will came to save him. Must be the earthquake who permit them to find us. At what you playing, master ?" said Léo, laying on the ground like nothing had happened "Hm ? Oh, seems that a few extra help has come."  
"You don't feel like you're up to fighting us ?" mocked Jason  
"No, it will be a honor to fight the persons who fight against the Reach since 40 years. And maybe kill you all will make him plunge into a deep despair that he will accept his true place in this world." assumed the man while he stand up  
"What do you want from Impulse ?" asked Kara  
"That's none of you business, heroes."  
"You chasing my brother, talk about his true place and you saying that's doesn't concern us !?" shouted Owen  
" You want answers ? Then come and get them." He provoked, a sword appearing in his hands with the same design as the one piercing Bart hands, which revived Owen's anger.  
"You little..." said Owen but Cold interrupted him  
"Cover your ears, kiddo !" he ordered while he applied his own advice  
"Why ?" However no one has time to answer him because a strident scream can be heard.  
Léo resisted to the scream but he became more violent and once again the young Lord of Chaos was propulse away but this time he used his sword  to hang. It's at this moment he saw Black Canary   
"The powerful and incomparable Canary Cry." Then she stopped "What ? That's all you got."  
"No but I've got a team."

Léo heard the sound of something being cryogenized, he look at his feets, saw ice and looked at Captain Cold "You don't like ice ?" Cold asked, grinning  
"And shit." he whispered knowing very well who's coming next  
"Never let your guard down" recalled him Kara and then she punched him in his face, he found himself again on the ground he get up. Sungirl and Owen launched a doubla attack, her from the air and him from the ground. There was an explosion but what the Resistance didn't expect that Léo wasn't injured and he stopped Owen boomerang with one of his hands and he used his sword to block Sungirl attack.  
"Not bad but I wanted to give you the choice. However you took me by surprise before I could do something so from now on..." The place become tense, the heroes felt a huge power coming from their enemy "You're gonna to have a bad time and I'm starting by you two." He warned looking at Boomer and Sungirl "As for the rest... Non est clausum in carcere vehementer omnes inimici mei aeternum, de tua virtute repleti, Chaos desperandum ( May my enemies be locked up in your eternal prison, filled with your power, Chaos of despair. )"  
The others have been surprise by this strange barrier they try to break it ut without success. They understood it was at Owen and Deborah to defeat this guy.  
"Hope you'll find the show good from here." said Léo to the heroes he made prisoner  
"We're doomed if those two have to team up." comment Robin  
"We are so fucked up at this point ?" asked both Len and Jason  
"Yeah." answered Terry  
"Have you seen how much Owen is protective towards Bart ?" asked Supergirl  
"No but we've got a pretty good idea of what he's ready to do for his sake." replied M'gann

"I'm not gonna to lie to you, Debo: I hate to team up with you but this time we don't have other choice and if we win you could ask me something but not to exagerate.  
"Dating your brother ?"  
"Not that but I think I could tolerate that you love him and you need to pass time with him"  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Have you finish your farewell ? Because when I'll kill you, it will be in front of your bastard brother and lover."  
"Good luck then."

 

[Bart and Fate]

"And he is able to interact with me from far away and I think he is able to give me a little push at my powers but I loose control of my emotions."  
"I understand better why I could feel magic in your soul."  
"Wait, you sense that since my arrival in the past ?"  
"Yes, now silence. This is the finally step to remove the sword."

Bart obey to Fate and look at his hands, he can feel all the magic coming from the sword and Fate also as the conflict between those two magics. Then the sword was surround by a gold aura and start to move only the movement hurt Bart and he groaned.  
"Does it hurt ?" asked Nabu  
"I've seen worst." replied Bart thinking at his scars on his body, mostly on his back. The pain was so intense than the speedster has no other choice to bite his lips to not scream and worried his teammates. Then he didn't feel anymore pain.  
"Can I know why you stop ?"  
"Don't worry I will remove the sword I just need to remove it by not using my magic."  
"Like Athur with Excalibur ?"  
"That's a good example." Nabu grabbed the sword and with only movement he took off the sword, letting an little hole on Bart's hands who healed on a few seconds. The boy place himself on a sitting position, thinking seriously. Suddenly he felt a pain coming through his chest, coughing up blood. The Lord of Order look at the inconcevable scene.  
"Is that normal I feel more and more weakier." said Bart his vision starting to be blurred.

##### "Bart Allen.... Bart Allen, stay... with... **m** e. _"_

Nabu try to talk to Bart but his voice is far away for Bart.

_This sensation of cold and empty, I've already felt it. Yeah I remember, I'm dying. It would be probably better for everyone and I could see Thad again._  
And he embrace the darkness by letting his eyes being close themselves

 

 

 

 

Then he didn't know why he coughed, opened his eyes, get up violently and took deep breaths because his body reclaims air.   
"What happened ?" he asked for himself.  
"This is only my fault, I should have change the spell of protection when you told me you were connected to a demon."  
"What was the phrase ?"  
"I specify if the Lords of Chaos has entered the barrier they have to die." explained Doctor Fate  
"So does that mean the demon...." start Bart  
"Is a Lord of Chaos and more powerful than those two ? I'm afraid it's exactly that and from what you told me I suspect he is the first of them. He died at an honorable age that even me can match but if he is really after you then I don't have other choice but...."  
"To take the most drastic measure, that's what I thought when he talk to me in my dream."  he revealed "And I'm ready to do it by myself just to surprise those guys." He said looking at the sword who pierced his hands a few minutes ago.  
"I see then I should help the others."  
"Chaos and Order's magic are enemies right ? And the same goes for me since I suppose to become his host so my body has a little chaos magic."  
"Yes it is."  
"Have you the possibility to change the nature of this sword ?"  
Without answer the question Fate use his magic on the sword and Bart knew he had done what he wanted. Before he could thank him for this, the Lord of Order has disappear.  
"He probably join the others then I should do the same thing."   
He took the sword but she burn his hands when he touched her however it doesn't discourage him and headed towards the battlefield at normal speed."

 

The two groups who fighting the two Lord of Chaos have difficulties but the one with the most were Sungirl and the new Captain Boomerang, not because they weren't able to coordinate their actions but because Léo was more stronger  than them and neither of them was really able  to block their opponent's magic. On Constantine side, the situation was a little better but Jaime and Khaji Da were still uncounscious and because of that they were obligate to protect them until they wake up both.

"You're annoying with you I can't have fun. I wonder how Bart has made to support you for so long."  
"Maybe because we are like his family." replied Constantine  
"Guys I'm part of his family since I'm his cousin." recall Jenni  
"So you're his cousin mmh ?" Carmilla teleported in front of Jenni, the others were surprise and they turn "Then... What about Thad ? He's part of your family too since he is your cousin and Bart's twin brother, am I right ?"

At the mention of Thad's name Jenni eyes were wide open and before she could said something, the vampire use oneoh her spell to send Jenni on the other side of the landscape where Owen and Deborah were. Owen see her and decide to leave the fight for catching XS.  
"Jenni, you're okay ?" She nodded "Those bastards, they'll pay for what they've done at our family and same thing for Zoom when we return  in the past."  
"Owen." whispered Jenni and Boomer turn his head towards her and saw she had tears in her eyes "They know for him..... They know for Thad."  
"Thad ? Who is it ? You know him ?" asked M'gann to the resistant but no one answered to her question. When he heard M'gann questions, Léo laughed so hard which attracted both puzzled and hateful looks.  
"It's very rare to see you laugh, Léo. Yours opponents are fun at this point ? If it's the case, can we exchange ? Mine's are boring."  
"No I'm laughing because of they ignorance. They call themselves Bart's friend but they don't know who's Thad."  
"That must be my fault."  
"That doesn't change anything. We're gonna to kill them one by one in front of those who are prisoner from my magic."  
As the same time he said that, the barrier who held up the heroes broke, leaving Carmilla and Léo in a state of full incomprehension until they feel the presence of antagonistic magic  on their own. They lifted their head and they both saw him.  
"Doctor Fate !" They hissed  
"Greetings, descendant of Lords of Chaos. I must say your magic is impressive although you are just beginners. But I'm intrigate: who is this Thad ?"  
"And if you ask this question at them ?" said Carmilla pointing all the members of the Resistance.  
"I don't think to distract them with that is your main goal, you fuckers !" yelled a voice they all recognized coming from a hill.  
"BART !"  
"Huh... What are you doing with this sword ?" asked Nightwing  
"I'll explain this later"  
"Léo, isn't that one of your sword ?"  
"Yes but something has change. What, I don't know." He thought for a few minutes looking at Bart then he realize what the speedster was going to do. "You really think that will work Bart ? You can't escape and you're bluffing."  
"I'm not bluffing and you can thanks your master, it's him who gave him the idea when he said he couldn't loose me."  
"Wait a minute, your sword, Léo... She is now enchanted with Order's magic." realized Carmilla "And since  our master choose him, his body have a little of Chaos magic and if  the two of them meet up then..." started Carmilla  
"It will kill Bart and there's nothing we can do to prevent it." understood Sungirl, her knees falling on the ground.  
"No, I won't accept it, there's have to be another way, right Nabu ?" countered Owen  
"It's the only way. I'm sorry but your brother have made is decision."  
Owen clenched his fist and being in denial, he started to run towards his little brother.

 

Bart looked at him and smile then he grasped the sword and headed the blade towards his heart to end his life and his journey.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Or at least that was Bart's plan but not for the man who grabbed the sword and stop Bart's gesture. Everyone was shocked but what the heroes fear the most that this man was with Carmilla and Léo and by judging the reaction it was the case.  
"YES" screamed their enemies.  
"Enough play, young man. Our master is waiting you for so long and I won't tolerate that you kill yourself in purpose to counter his plan. So I won't ask it once again: Come with us."  
"Go to hell." growled Bart to his interlocutor  
"Very well then you have to assume all your actions and their consequences."  
"LET HIM GO !" shouted Owen  
"How rude even coming from the brother of the chosen one."  
"Owen don't approach him." adviced Bart.  
"And loose you again !?" exclaimed Boomer  
"If I was you, I will follow your brother's advice or else she's gonna to pay with her life."  
Owen turned his head and saw Kara held prisoner by Lêo with kryptonite.  
"Let her go."    
"Then stay away from your brother."  
"Owen, look at me." He obeyed to Bart "Do what they said."  
"But-"  
"I'll be fine, I promise." He doesn't want to but he has no other choice so he step back.  
"Seems one of you is wise but what about the other ? Still on your position or we need to threat the life of one of your precious friend, Bart ?"  
"Actually.... I'm still on my position and..." An evil smirk appears on his face "I don't care if one of them die. No matter what you'll do, I'm not changing my opinion."  
"The rumors were true !?" exclaimed Carmilla  
"And I'll knew it was a question of time before all those resurrection drive him crazy." comment John, not surprise by this answer.  
"Constantine, there's nothing you can do for arrange this." asked Terry  
"Hey, you asked me to bring his soul back from the spiritual world, I'll never said there will never had consequences. And must I recall you're the first one who start this ? Seriously, at what you thinking. Plunge a dead kid of 5 years old in the Lazarus Pit and three months after his parents dead ?" replied Constantine "You're the one who's crazy, Batman."  
"Thank you all for this precision, John Constantine. You can be sure they'll be repeated. And now we know that and you won't change your mind." The third Lord of Chaos punch the speedster  in his stomach violently and Bart collapsed but Léo catch him before he fell on the ground, he carried him over his shoulder.  
Oh, before I forget. Carmilla, we need another thing for the resurrection, you remember ?"   
"Very well, Nightmare."  
"You won't escape." growled Jason but before he could ripost a dark smoke appear from nowhere hiding the three Lord of Chaos along with Bart.  
"You have two days to find us and stop the resurrection of our master. After the delay, it will be too late for Bart and the resurrection will be the second day. We will be happy to receive you all." explained Nightmare  
"Not if I recuperate Bart now." And Owen run towards where Léo was, he catch something but with the smoke he couldn't see.

Once the smoke disappear, he saw it was Bart's necklace and he cry. Terry notice something else  
"Where's Sungirl ?"

 

 

****

 

 

Lord of Chaos castle

7:00

"Where am I ? A prison ?"  
"Exactly, Deborah Morgna, right ?"  
"You.... I heard vampire hate the sun." And Sungirl wanted to use her powers but Carmilla designate her neck. Deborah touch and feel something metallic and with horror she understood what it was "No, no.... No, it can't be."  
"Have a nice day."  
"Bart, Thad what should I do ? Please help me..."

Still in the castle  
7:05

"What's happening ? Can someone explain me why there's so much excitment ?"  
"Oh right, you didn't know. They find the chosen one and they finally bring him here. The ceremony will be in two days but the master made an announcment and we can saw him."  
"I should see then after all those Lords of Chaos save me from  the death."

The boy went to the big place but he doesn't enter in the room, He just search with his eyes the receptacle and when he saw him, he couldn't believe who it was.  
"You should be happy, the master is granting you wish. You can finally see him again."  
Still under the scock he didn't know what to reply.  
"Maybe you could see him closer before the ceremony. Good night Thaddeus Thawne." declare Nightmare  
"Why he has to be you, Bart ?" 


	16. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is powerful but how much peoples has this emotion and feel it for Bart ?

Next to the Shadowcrest  
7:05  
  
All the heroes were looking for Sungirl but they understood she was taken by the Lord of Chaos when the smoke had appear. Jaime, who was carried by Bizarro, woke up. The coloss let him touch the ground and he thanked him. Blue Beetle look for Bart but when he saw Owen on the ground and crying, he knew it was too late. But something was wrong between his friends and the Resistance.  
  
"Euh... What did I miss ?" he asked to scarab  
 _"I do not know, Jaime Reyes. I was also shut down when the spell hit us."_  
"They hide us something about someone called Thad and apparently he is close from Bart and them." answered Diana, thinking it was at them Jaime talk.  
"Thad, you're saying ?"  
"Did this name is familiar for you ?" asked M'gann  
"Sometimes, when Bart came to El Paso for a sleepover, he had dreams or nightmare and he mumbled this name. Of course I woke him, we stayed silent then I ask him who is this Thad. But each time, he answer me it's nothing or I should forget it."  
"Well, here comes our answer... Forget it." replied Constantine  
"Fine, for now." answer Jason  
  
Kara assist to the scene but she focus on Owen, holding Bart necklace tightly. She walked toward him and hugged him from behind.  
  
"We're not gonna to let this demon do anything to Bart or possess him, I promise. Even if we have to die, we will recuperate him and Deborah."  
"More easier to say than to do it, love." said Constantine  
"I've got a question for you, John. Why they have take Sungirl with them ?" asked Terry  
"This kind of demon... Or should I say this Lord of Chaos has been prisoner for many years. His seal is very powerful but since Bart is born, he decide that our speedster will be his reincarnation and he can do that because his prison has lost in power. But he still have a problem, he can interact with us but the seal weaken his powers. The only way for him to break it, be completely free and took possession of Bart is to sacrifice a human who have a strong feelings for his host." John explained while he smokes  
"By strong feelings, you mean love ?" asked Tigress  
"Yep' and Sunny love Bart very much. If we don't find them, Sunny will be sacrifice in the demon name and the Resistance will loose two of their most powerful and impulsive members the same day."  
  
The last declaration of Constantine make them all understand the stakes. The question who appears in the mind of the heroes of the past will wait, they have to concentrate on this or they can be sure that Barry will scold them.  
  
"How we find them ?" asked Owen, holding Kara hand.  
"That's our problem, kiddo. I don't know."  
"I'll suggest you to find one soon as possible."  
  
All of them froze when they heard this familiar voice, a metallic voice only made by....  
"Black Beetle !" hissed Jenni, remembering his uncle death  
"No need to make this look, human." said the Ambassador "After all, we have still matters to discuss with Bart Allen and more now since we have heard a few interest thing about him."  
"If you think I will let you once again take him away from me in purpose to 'test' his metagene, you're wrong. You have to kill us first." replied Owen, seriously pissed off. First the demon, then Bart's suicidal attempt for a reason he didn't know and now the Reach who appears from nowhere, it wasn't really is lucky day.  
  
To give reason at Owen, all the heroes prepare themselves for the fight despite to be tired by the fight against the Lord of Chaos but they have to hurry up, they have only less than 48 hours to stop the demon resurrection and save Bart knowing they have probably to fight the Lord of Chaos once again. Lucky for them, they have two persons with magic: Dr Fate and John Constantine so the fight against the Reach will be more fair. To respond at the Resistance, Green Beetle, Bad Blue and some Reach soldiers joined the battlefield.  
  
"Seems we're gonna to have some fun." commented Jason  
"We have to hurry before something bad happen to Bart." recalled Jaime  
"The problem is..." started Artemis  
"How we're gonna to escape them during the battle ?" finished Cold  
"We will improve but for now stay focus on your opponents." said Wonder Woman  
"We have to decide who will take the trio, it will better to organize the battle." adviced Lian and they were all agree with her.  
"We take our ourselves." announced Jaime and Khaji Da at the unison  
"Sure about that, Blue ?" asked Dinah  
"He kills me, he kill himself, that's simple so he has to go easy on me. Besides we know our weakness better than anyone."  
"Well, if Blue follow this logic, I will do the same." declare M'gann  
"Green Beetle ?" asked Damian and the martian nodded  
"Then the only one who isn't taken is Black Beetle."   
"I will ta-" started Jenni but Owen place an hand on her shoulder  
"There's no way I let you fight this monster especially if you think at Don."  
"So apply your own advice, Boomer." countered Supergirl then she faced from far away Black Beetle "I will take him down."  
"So the rest of us will have to take care of the little soldiers ? Cute." commented Jason  
  
The three generals of the Reach army respected the choice of their opponents and decide to separate to be sure than no one will interrupt them. The ambassador stayed where it was, observing the heroes and the Resistance.   
  
"Soon everything will be over and we will have the key to travel through time to make sure that our victory happened in the past." he declare  
"If this demon doesn't come and countered our plan which could happen now he has the Bart Allen, Ambassador." recalled the scientist.  
"Then we will kill him too."  
"But he is a magi-"  
"Enough ! The Reach will be victorious and not even the Reverse Flash can stop us. As for Bart Allen... We will take care of him and his metagene to continue our research. Also that the Sungirl, she will not be able to escape, without Bart she is lost and weak. She will return as our slave. Understood ?"  
"Yes, Ambassador. Forgive me for my attitude."  
  
The Ambassador smiled, satisfied with this answer and concentrated on the battle we will start when he will order to attack. He took a breath and finally pronunce those words "Kill them all, I do not want to see one of them alive at the end."  
  
  


****

 

Watchtower  
8:00

After reconsideration, Flash decide to authorize the access of the Watchtower at the Rogues because they prove they could be trust even if they weren't able to do a single thing against Thawne. It was also there they decide to confine Zoom until Owen's return with his squad along with Bart. When they arrived, they saw Jade and Iris with Lian, happy to see her mom then she smiled to Barry and pointed him with one of his hands.

Iris get up and hugged Barry and he returned it to his wife by being careful with her belly and his future twins. 

"How you're holding up ?"  
"As much as I can since they started to give some kicks. Again." sighed Iris  
"At only two months ?"  
"Well, you're a speedster and their father so I suppose pregnancy is a less longer."  
"YOU'RE GONNA TO BE FATHER !?" yelled the Rogues to the Flash   
"Yes, he will be father and he can count on me if he needs a babysitter." answered Piper  
"That's official, guys when everything will be over we need to celebrate this." declare Axel  
"Agreed." replied Kadabra  
"In private, please." pleaded Iris  
"Of course but does that mean that the next generation of the Flash will be assured ?" asked Mardon  
"You already have a taste with Bart..." answered Cassie  
"True enough." replied Mick  
"Zoom is in his prison, he won't escape with the inhibitor collar on him." declare Kaldur  
"Good. Now let's hope everything is okay for Owen and they found Bart."

Iris nodded then her belly hurt her more than before and she had to take deep breath. She place also a hand on Barry arms and the Flash turned to see his wife.

"Iris, you're okay ? he asked worriedly  
"Not sure, those two give me kicks more often, it's just like when Bart has return in the future. I think... I think something bad happen to Bart."  
"Artemis was joking when she said they have premonotion but I start to wonder if it's not the truth." assumed Jade  
"Maybe the girl who appears from nowhere can help us if she's really the guardian of the Speedforce." suggest Beast Boy  
"BB, it's a good idea... But how we call her ?" exclaimed Zatanna  
"Call me for what ?" asked Ice Witcher who has just appear behind Weather Wizard and Mirror Master and surprise them.  
"My wife has problems with our twins and they will eventually have super speed but they kick her from the inside. Can you do something even if I suppose you have better things to do." asked Flash

Witcher frowned her eyebrows when Barry finished her sentence. She approached Iris and she wanted to touch the belly but she asked first.  
"Can I ?" Iris nodded and she posed one of her hand to feel the kicks, she stayed like this a few seconds. "That'snotnormal." she muttered at superspeed.  
"What's wrong ?" replied Flash at normal speed to be sure than everyone understand  
"Even if they'll have superspeed when they will be born, the pregnancy should be like a normal person and they shouldn't be able to move until the second quarter." Ice Witcher explained to the group "When did it start, Iris West-Allen ?"  
"When Bart decide to return in the future and be prisoner from the Reach."

Witcher nodded but she couldn't do anything because she knew the attitude of the babies were connected to Bart and she has to obeying the Speedforce because they saw there was only one fate for Bart: Becoming the host of the demon.

Or that was she thought. Suddenly she had a vision of an alternative timeline, one timeline where the demon take his time to prepare his resurrection. She understood she can still do something to realize an happy ending for the Flash flamily but she will not save Bart by herself, it will be suicidal. No, she needs the help of the Resistance and Owen's squad.

"Big mistake, buddy." she said, a victorious smile on her face  
"Why are you smiling and who has done a mistake ?" asked Batgirl

The guardian didn't respond and turned to face Iris or to be more exact her belly.

"Hey, the Tornado Twins, listen me very well: I will save Bart but I don't want to intervene once again so now you shut up and let the true heroes make their job until this story is finish. Am I clear ?" she yelled to the belly and Iris let herself fall on the chair, sighing.  
"Thank you, Ice Witcher."  
"Wait a minute... Didn't you have said that Bart's fate was already sealed ?" asked the boy wonder.  
"Future has change, Timothy... There still hope for him."  
"Then I come with you." decided Flash  
"What a beautiful idea, Flash... And Thawne ? He is maybe in your jail but you know he is smart. If you leave, you can be sure he will find a way to free himself and kill all of them."  
"But-"  
"There's no but. You're maybe the favorite speedster of the Speedforce, Barry but that doesn't mean you can make all the decision and I am kinda your superior so you do what I ordered which means stay here and be sure that Thawne doesn't escape." Witcher replied before she opened a portal and enter to travel in the future. Barry wanted to follow the young girl but the portal closed himself when the guardian has enter in.  
"Weirdest encounter of my life." commented Mardon

 

****

 

The Lord of Chaos castle  
10:00 

_On Thad's side_

At the second that Nightmare left, Thad joined his room. Bart being the host of the master of those who save his life ? Bullshit, he can't believe it, he doesn't want to believe it. Their family have seen too much tragedy, they don't need of another one. He has to do something, to stop this but how, he didn't know. And he gave up his speed to Bart when they were dying, Thad remembers very well this day, it was two years after Bart's resurrection in the Lazarus Pit and Owen has already left but because of the Speedforce link, their brother know what happen but neither Bart or Owen know Thad was alive, saved by Léo, Carmilla and Nightmare.

_Thad's flashback_

"Allen, you got everything ?" he asked to his brother   
"Yep' and you, did you hacked the security system ?" Bart asked and Thad nodded "Then let's get outta of here before they catched us."

The twins mission was simple, the Reach has developp a new weapon who could destroy a mountain but she was construct to anhilate the Resistance. Impulse and Inertia have to infiltrate the research lab, assemble as much as information they could and left the place. Thanks to their speed they could knock out the scientists very fast. While Bart gather all the information, Thad has to hack the security system to be sure there's no alert. But they have a time limit, all the hours Blue Beetle check to make a report to the Ambassador.

Bart hate Bad Blue and Thad more because each time they were caught it was Bart who take everything: the interrogation about the Resistance, the test for the metagene and the face to face between Bart, The Ambassador, the three generals and the chief of the Reach scientist. Thad and the others prisoner could hear Bart's scream when he couldn't anymore contain the pain, who is extremely rare. Each time they have finish with him either he is stubborn or they are satisfied, they take him to the prison where Thad is without heal him to be sure that Impulse has understand than no one defy the Reach and it's up to Inertia to patch Bart. He take a few days before they escape to the Reach because everytime they are arrested, something is different.

They were at the final door to leave the place but someone shoot at them. Thanks to their speed and ability to slow down the time, they have dodge it. They turned around and saw two big and muscular silhouette face them: Blue and Black Beetle.

"Well, well, well... Isn't that the same meatbag ? Already miss us and our little session, Impulse ?" asked Blue with a evil smirk  
"Yeah... Of course we came back for your pretty eyes."  
"Give us what you took and we will be.... more tolerant with you." said Black Beetle to the twins  
"Come and get it, you fuckers." taunted Thad  
"The life of your brother is not important to you ?" announce a third voice from behind Bart and before Impulse could do anything a collar was put on him and a sword threating his life. The blond speedster recognize the voice and he knew it was too late for his twin.  
"Green Beetle... That doesn't make any sense, you three aren't suppose to be here, the only ship were you gather are in the main ship." thought loudly Thad.  
"Except if they set up a trap to capture us, knowing very well we're coming for the weapon and in reality we are in the Ambassador ship. They trick us."  
understood Bart  
"This is a good analyse but she is coming a little late. You can't escape and you're not stupid to put the Bart Allen life in danger so surrender."

Thad bite his lips because he knew they right, escaping will just make the things worst for Bart and Thad didn't want to left his only family alone in this situation. He looked to Bart who shook his head but he knew it was useless. Thad put his hands in the air, a sign that he was surrendering. Black Beetle put a collar on him then he push the button and activate the electrocution of Bart's collar and Impulse collapsed.

"Bart !" shouted Thad "What are you going to do to him, monsters ?"  
"That is none of your business but you can be sure you won't see him before a couple of days. Your brother is really interesting, that's why we choose him over you, his powers can be more powerful than yours. He had truly inherited his powers from your two grandpas." explained the Ambassador who has just arrived "Warrior, bring him to the lab and said to the chief she can start." he adressed to Green Beetle  
"Start ? Start what ?" asked Thad, worried for Bart and what he's gonna to get through.  
"A new project we've got in mind since our arrival in Earth and your brother will be our main... guest. As for you, you will be in one of the prison of this ship. Black Beetle, show him his new area."  
"Ambassador, what should I do ?" asked Blue  
"Make sure that Bart Allen cooperate with us and do not hesitate to use our new gadgets if he's too stubborn but not to much. I want that he is our first new soldier."

Thad couldn't hear the rest of the discussion because Black Beetle drag him to his new prison, even if he doesn't see Bart for a few days, it will let him the time to elaborate a plan to escape even if he wasn't reassure for Bart's situation.

Like the Reach has said it, Thad didn't saw Bart for couple of days but what make him worried the most is he can heard Bart's scream since day one. Bart wasn't easily to torture and break but this... This is beyond everything, whatever the Reach do to Bart, the speedster have a good reason to scream and Thad didn't like this. It was hard for him to elaborate an evasion but he has to try for Bart's sake, to accelerate the things, he imagine the worst torture get through by Bart. He couldn't even sleep with the screams but each day, during 2 hours, Bart's scream stop and Thad can modificate the plan and took some respite.

 

It's been two weeks now and Thad had finally finish, it's also the day he saw Bart since they were taken. Thad had heard heavy footsteps and it was Blue Beetle. He threw Bart into the cell and Inertia caught him even thought he ended up on the ground. But what makes Thad more worried is Bart was unconscious.

"Allen ! Allen ! Wake up !" yelled Thad without any answer "Come on, Bart. This isn't funny, don't leave me."  
"Thad... It's... you ?" asked Bart  
"Yeah, idiot, it's me, you're safe now. Damn you really scares me with all your scream." Thad doesn't love physical contact, the only who's authorize to hug him is Bart and Thad allow himself to do the same thing to his twin.

He hugged Bart tightly but when he touched his brother's back, he felt a red liquid coming from the back. He look his hands and saw blood. He let his anger explode and turned to face Blue.

"You bastard, you're gonna to pay for your crimes, traitor. I will kill you, I will kill you all and in the worst way you can imagine to make you regret everything you've done to Allen !" he shouted at Blue who was far away.  
"Thad... I'm tired... Can you shut up ?.... I need to sleep, I really need to sleep."  
"What ? No, Allen it's no time to sleep, you have to stay awake I know how to desactivate the collar and when I'll do it we can escape."  
"I'm not sure... If I can do it, I'm so tired."

Thad understood that Bart's situation was critical, his brother needs to be heal and he have nothing with him. The only place where Bart could be safe and take in charge for his wounds will be in the base. But he has to hurry, Bart is losing blood and he could be in coma before they joined Lian and the others. Thad took off his collar but he knew it was useless for Bart, Impulse didn't eat since a while so his healing factor wouldn't work.

"DAMNIT, ALLEN ! I swear to god that someday you have to own me this, you can be sure of that." exclaimed Thad, taking Bart in his arms and he start to run  
"Own you what, Thad ?" asked Bart, confuse  
"Nothing but I never seen you like this, Bart. What did they do to you ?"  
"They try.... to get me on mode like they do with their scarab...." started Bart  
"But without use one. That's why you're bleeding so much on your back. They cut you to see how it works.... But you have seen worst however I was able to hear you screams."  
"They went inside my back and touch my spine." But Bart didn't give more details. As for Inertia, he was angry more than ever and he never cry but this time he allowed the tears falling on his face. "Thad ?" said softly Bart  
"What's wrong ?"  
"If I don't make it up-"  
"Don't. Ever. Said. That." growled Inertia. They were now outside and Thad sped up. "You're gonna to be fine, I promise."   
"Let me finish. Despite our difference, our arguements, I'm glad to have you as a brother. You're brave, smart, intelligent. You're better than me, you've got everything for you. Me, I'm just an idiot who suppose to be dead and a coward. Because of me, mom is dead if I have listen you and Jason then..." Bart stopped what he was saying.  
"Bart ?"  
"I love you, Thad. You're the best bro ever."

It was actually the first time someone said he love him. His own brother said that to him, Thad has to do everything to keep Bart alive, the only one who cares about him or at least it was his thoughts but Bart countered them.

"But I'm not the only one to love you, everyone love you... It's just.... You always hate to be cuddle or hugged and they didn't know how to said it.... To express it and I say it in the name of all the Resistance."  
"Allen, fuck off and stop talking, you're just lose more strength by talking, preserve them." advice Inertia

Bart obeyed and moved closer his head to his brother's chest, he was ready to close his eyes but something hit Thad's back and the twins were on the ground.

"Where do you think you're going, meatbag ?" asked Black Beetle and he walked towards Thad who stand up with difficulties because one of his ankle was bent. Black Beetle turn his arms into a blade, Bart has raised his head and watch the scene with horror, he get up despite the loss of blood and run.

Thad who didn't know what's happening, get surprise to see a blade in front of him and he didn't do a single move, he even close his eyes to not see his own death.

But he didn't feel any pain in his heart or his body or even something cold and metallic. He slowly open his eyes only to see Bart in front of him, Black Beetle's blade piercing one of Bart's side. 

"Thad... You're... okay ?" asked Impulse then Black Beetle remove his sword and Bart collapsed on the ground, losing more blood. Thad catch him and remove with his speed the collar but he forget that the super healing can't work because Bart was weak. He heard a few heartbeats but they were slowing. If Thad doesn't do something, Bart will be dead in the next minutes.

He screamed with rage and sadness, turned around and threw himself at Black Beetle but before he could avenge his brother, Black Beetle's sword pierced one of his lungs and he fall on the ground next to Bart. If Bart layed on his stomach, Thad layed on his back, he try to reach Bart with one of his hand, he also see Black Beetle communicating with the Ambassador.

"We have a problem, Ambassador. The Bart Allen interfered when I was about to execute his brother. I'm afraid he'll be dead before I can bring him back because of the injuries inflicted during our experience. What should I do, especially since Thad Thawne is dying too ?" silent for a few seconds then the giant beetle spoke "Very well, Ambassador, I let them here and I'm heading back to our HQ."

Black Beetle activate his wings and fly towards the main ship. Thad look him left then he draw his attention to Bart, he crawled on the ground until his hand can touch Bart arms. He didn't know if he was still alive.

"If any kind of justice exists in this world or in the Speedforce... then I'm ready to... give my speed to Bart in exchange of my life... He is the only one to have a chance against the Reach... His wounds have to be heal, his life has to be spare." He ripped his necklace from his neck and place it in one of Bart's hand before to close it.  
"Is that really you want, Thad ?" said a woman who looks exactly like Meloni  
"Mom ? No... You're the Speedforce." and she nodded "Yes, I want to do this and it won't be against your first rule _, always give, never take back."_  
"Fine but you'll be the one to dying."  
"Can you do me an another favor ? Be sure that Bart will wake up at the.... Resistance." he said and everything went black for him.

_End of Thad's flashback_

  
He remember to have wake up in a bed surround by the three Lords of Chaos and since this day, he work for them but now he understood he was a simple toy for the demon. He was used to learn more about Bart.

If the demon thinks that his resurrection will be perfect then he get wrong. It's time for Inertia to be revived and bring hell to the demon.

 

12:00

_On Sungirl's side_

Once Deborah touch the inhibitor collar who deprive her from her powers, she panicked. Long memories she thought they have disappear just get through her mind, when she was a slave of the Reach before Bart save her from their cruauty. It was one month before Bart's parents death they meet each other.

Before she never thought of escaping, she was scared if they catch her trying to escape. Debo was one of the metahuman who was bring to their labo for experiment. Despite her fears, the Reach put on her a collar. She remember very well how she met Bart and how he gave her hope by joining the Resistance.

_Deborah's_   _flashback_

She was alone in her cold cell, the Reach bring her three times per weeks in their labo because she obeyed them, it was the only way to stay on their good side. But she hope one day that the Resistance will come in this zone and free her.

She heard footsteps coming towards her cell.  _But I have already done the three visits. Did I do something to upset them ?_ she thought. She try to sleep but footsteps were more closer. She heard the door to be open and close her eyes but nothing was coming.

"This is your new cell and you will have some company." declare Green Beetle. In the trio, it was the one who seems to be more gentle and comprehensive towards the human emotions.  
"Thanks." replied with sarcasm the voice of a boy.

Deborah couldn't believe it, someone has just face Green Beetle and it was a boy around her age. She waited that Green was gone before to observe his companion and the boy look at her, a little surprise.

"Wow, first time I found myself with someone else. They probably wants to dissuade me to escape once again because they think I'm not able to give up someone. They really want to keep me tnere."  
"Escape... once again ?" asked Deborah  
"Yep' but I have already a plan." he answered, sitting against the wall  
"Are you.... with the Resistance ?"  
"I was born in the Resistance, they are my family. By the way, the name's Bart Allen and you ?" asked Bart  
"I'm Deborah Morgna but you can call me Debo. And it's my first time I'm with someone else. But I'm curious how you're gonna to escape especially with the collar on you ?"  
"You know you can come closer, I'm not going to hurt you. If you want."

Sungirl was hesitant but she decide to be more closer from Bart. And she saw at what he looks like: a boy of five years with messy brown hair, green eyes and yellow googles on his forehead.

"Cute." she said  
"What did you said ?"  
"Uh... Nothing." she answered, blushing. She heard something metallic falling on the ground and she saw it was Bart collar. Bart approached her and was ready to remove her collar.  
"Don't move." he ordered and with his vibrating hand, he took off her collar. She was speechless but what surprise her the most is Bart took her in his arms, on bridal style. "Hold on tight to me if you don't want to fall." adviced the young speedster.

She followed his advice and leaned against Bart. It's at this moment she realize how he was warm and mostly his chest and she was comfortable with this. She even felt shivers running through her body but she didn't know why. But she has to prevent Bart about her powers before he started.

"Um... Bart, now that you ripped off the collar, my powers will come back and the temperature will increase and it will burn your arms."  
"No need to worry about me, at the speed we're about to go, I won't feel anything."  
"Speed ? You've got superspeed !? Like the legendary Flash !?" she exclaimed and Bart turned his head to her, he has a proud smile on his face  
"Glad you make the comparison because he's my grandfather." he revealed

Deborah has wide open eyes at this, his savior was a descendant of the Flash, the scarlet speedster. Bart ran and held firmly Debo and he ran towards a wall, Sungirl close her eyes but she wasn't hurt. She opened her eyes and saw they were outside now, she looked to the ship who started to be small because they were far away from it. She understood they have phase through the wall. She looked to Bart, he was five and he already know how to phase through obstacle and with someone.

She felt friction on her and she saw some lightning touching her and Bart probably because of the speed and the heat that came from her but inside her she hoped it was something else. She hoped they were what peoples call soulmates, rumors said that something happen between two persons when they're soulmate. She look intensively to Bart's green eyes, for her it was the most beautiful part of Bart's face because those eyes were special. Sometimes she could see lightning passed fast.

She fell in love with Bart.

Bart stops and knock to a door, as for Sungirl she looked the landscape and discovered they were at Gotham City or what is left of it.

"What's the password ?" asked someone, a woman  
"Once a mischief, be a hero, always a legend, mom" answered Bart

The door open by itself after the unlocking of all the mechanism and a woman with long brown hair the same as Bart and golden eyes and Bart said it was her mother. She came and hug her son then she looked at Deborah.

"And who is your new friend ?" asked Meloni. Bart waved to Debo to step forward and put a hand on her shoulder  
"Mom, this is Deborah Morgna, she was a Reach slave. I met her when the Reach found me and took me to her cell, hoping I will not escape because I got someone with me."  
"You get captured ? Again ?"  
"Yeah but as soon as I was in prison, I use the thing that Rob gave me to desactivate the collar. "  
"Told ya it will be useful." said Robin and he looked to Debo "Welcome to the Resistance !"

_End of Sungirl's flashback_

She walked in circle, completely panicked and stressed out, not only for her but for Bart too. If he was chosen to be the vessel then he has to be somewhere in this castle. But she still didn't know why she was taken.

"You'll find out when the time comes." declare Léo. Debo didn't see him coming he just appear from nowhere.  
"What do you want right now ?" she asked, trying to mask her fear

"Oh, just thought you was hungry so I bring something to eat."  
"Well, I'm not." answered Sungirl  
"But that doesn't mean you won't be in a few hours so I let it close to you." replied Léo before to leave.

Sungirl looked to the food and approached it, thinking at what she have to do.

"I don't know what they want from me so I should get my strength back. Maybe they think they could use me against Bart but... Will it work ?" she remember Bart smirk and his words

_I don't care if one of them die._

  
When Bart pronounce this, she was disappointed and relieved. Disappointed because she know that Bart doesn't care about her and her feelings and relieved because no matter if her and the rest was torture, him would stay strong for them and prevent the resurrection of the demon.

But even with this event, she still trust him and love him. Her love has grown up for him, she's ready to follow him and to be here for Bart when he'll need it. When she thinks at this smirk, she has goosebumps, it doesn't corresponding at Bart personnality but at the same time, Debo believes it's Bart other face who have similaries with his other grandfather, Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash.

 

 

A few hours has pass and she slept a little. When she woke up, Léo was here and he was opening the door.

"Come with me." Deborah can't do anything so she followed him, wondering where he was bringing her. They walked for twenty minutes, using many corridors and finally stop in front of a giant red door with many decorations on it. This door making her think to a throne room or a king's room.

"Only you can enter in this room, order of our master. He wants to give you some... intimacy with his host and..." Sungirl didn't wait that Léo finished, she storm on in the room and closed violently the door behind her. "Rude but I suppose love can't wait." comment the Lord of Chaos

As soon as she enter in the room, she saw Bart, on a bed still unconscious. She ran towards the bed and went on. She hugged him burying her face in his neck.

"I don't care if you're lost or broken but please come back to us soon, Bart." She said before kissing his forehead and sleep with him, her arms around his neck.

 

****

 

Next to the Shadowcrest  
15:00

The battle was raging, the Reach soldiers was easily defeated by the strategy of the batfamily or Jenni and Owen's speed, they can count on the strength of the two amazons, Lian's skill in archery, the Canary Cry or Cold's gun. But the magic was the most powerful against them, John and Nabu cast spells as powerful as each other and neither of the sorcerer or the Lord of Order was tired.

Jaime hold on very well against his future self but something was off, Khaji Da and him have notice it

 _"Bart said he was a monster and I thought he would battle harder despite I am him but..."  
_

 _"He seems to be very reluctant to fight."_ finished the scarab

 _"A side effect of changing the past ?"_ asked Jaime

" _A possibility but I do not think it's that, Jaime Reyes."_

 _"Then what it could be ?"_

The Ambassador too has notice something was strange with Bad Blue, he didn't fight like he use to "Warrior, Why do you hold back your strength ? I was clear I want their death, at all of them."  
"Even my past self ?"  
"Yes even if this means you have to sacrifice yourself, you will be in the memory of the Reach." answered the Ambassador.

Bad Blue become more reluctant and stop fighting Jaime and Khaji Da. Something drawn the attention of the scientist, she looked to Blue Beetle's programs and what she discovered surprise her.

"Ambassador, we may have a problem with Blue Beetle."  
"What now ?" he shouted  
"The scarab.... He's switching the control."  
"Switching the control ? At who ?"   
"To the human." she answered  
"But how is it possible ?"  
"You're big mistake was to understimate me... No, us hermano." And Bad Blue shoot to the Ambassador.

This was a shock for everyone but Supergirl and Miss Martian don't miss the oppurtunity to take down their opponent: M'gann enter in Green Beetle and broke his mind like she has done with Aqualad and Supergirl beat up Black Beetle with all her strength. Despite her efforts, he was still standing but he took the Ambassador and the scientist with him and flee.

However a giant wall of ice appears and he wasn't able to escape. Soon as he return on the ground, he felt someone touch his back and freeze him. If the Resistance and John wasn't surprise, the team of the past and Bad Blue were confused by what happen and how a girl who appears out of nowhere just frozen one of their biggest opponent.

"You won't be able to go away now and the Earth will return to who she's belong truly."  
"I thought you said you couldn't act against the Reach." declare Artemis.  
"If everything was  _normal_ but with the demon who has manifest she can do it, right Witchie ?" replied Constantine  
"Don't call me like that, Constantine but he's right, we have enough of the demon. We don't need that the Reach become a bigger problem. However I wasn't expecting that Blue Beetle will turn against the Reach in this timeline."  
"Even if he has done it, it doesn't erase all the wrong he did and the peoples he had kill will never come back to the life !" yelled Jenni.  
"And I will assume the consequences." answered Bad Blue  
"What ? No, it's unfair he was controlled by the Reach." replied Jaime  
"Which makes me think... When did you get on the mode, in the future ?" asked Dick  
"Remember the destruction of the Mount Justice and that Garfield and I were made prisoner ?" Dick nodded because the destruction of Mount Justice was a sacrifice to made to permit at Kaldur to infiltrate the Light. "It was at their ship that the scarab took control because they force him to do it, when I was in their pod. Of course you came to save Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy and myself but you never find me."  
"But in ours, we've got Bart and when I free him he ran to find you before something bad happen. Now I understand better why he did it it was the day you were suppose to get on the mode." understood M'gann  
"Can we please go back to our main goal which is to find our lost speedster ?" recalled Jason  
"Agreed however there's one mystery I want to clarify." said Wonder Woman and she turned to Ice Witcher "Who are you and What are you doing here, young girl ?"  
"Her name is Ice Witcher, she's the guardian of the Speedforce, she can travel through time and like you see it she can control ice. We have met her six years ago and we can trust her." explained Damian  
"Okay and for the other question ?" asked Cold  
"I know where's exactly Bart but we can't go for now."  
"Why ? We just losing more time." replied Owen  
"You think really you stand a chance against the Lords of Chaos ? You're all tired, all you will do in this state, it's to kill yourself."  
"Us sleep ?" asked Bizarro  
"Yes but we need to prepare a plan before to get in their castle, he has many loyal subjects, it will be too risky."  
"Regain strength, plan, recuperate Bart and the girl and return to home, that's the planning but we can't afford to lose more time that's why..." with a snap of her fingers, a portal with electricty appeared.  
"THE SPEEDFORCE !?" they all shouted and Witcher nodded  
"You will take respite in the speedforce, you got the autorisation and thanks to this you get better faster than usual."  
"It's exactly what we need !" exclaimed Terry and he didn't wait Batman's approval to enter in the Speedforce and they all followed the new Robin. The last one were Ice Witcher and Owen but before Boomer enter, Bad Blue talk to him

"Owen Mercer, I have something who belongs to your brother."  
"What is it ?" Blue Beetle launched the object and Owen catch it. He recognize it, it was Bart's necklace.

 _Then the one I got is Thad's_ he thought under the shock because Thad's death but he knew that Bart was safe six years ago thanks to Ice Witcher.  
He nodded to te one who was his enemy for a long time and enter in the portal. Witcher glanced to Blue "You're not coming ?"

"No, I do not think our presence will be tolerate. While you save Impulse, I will take care of the Reach and lied to them and I will give them the order to leave the Earth."

"And after ?"

"I will accept my punishment that the Resistance will give me..." he answered

Witcher understood his position and after he left she enter in the portal and the portal closed by himself when she get in. Now she had to make sure, they all taking rest before to discuss with the Speedfoce about the current situation. 


	17. The Resurrection part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does the Resistance will be able to save Bart before it is too late ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes chapter 17 of the main serie and holy shit did so much person really read this work ?
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please leave comments to know if you love this chapter and because I love your reaction about a certain blond speedster.

The castle of the Lords of Chaos  
19:00  
  
Bart started to wake up but he felt something or someone near to him, he realized this someone was Sungirl, her arms around his neck. Slowly but surely he took them and place them near to her then he get up to strecth his limbs. He doesn't know how much he stayed inconscious but he was sure of one thing: He was in the HQ of their new ennemies, far away from his friends.  
  
Friends... The word seems incorrect to him, he knew it was because of his three resurrection but those who fragilised his mind and soul were the lazarus pit and the time John resurrected him by bring back his soul from the spiritual world or something like this. But it was true, Bart doesn't feel anything for them and still... He was on the verge of the tears. He doesn't count anymore all the things he lost whatever he do.  
  
Maybe... Maybe for this once... He should stop fighting, The Reach, Thawne, those Lord of Chaos. Maybe it was his punishment for forcing fate and time, to make things right, to run fast. He felt Deborah wrapping her arms around his waist and her head resting on his back.  
  
"What do you have in mind ? You know you can tell me everything."  
"I want to slow down maybe... Maybe giving up, I'm tired to fight."  
"What ?" Sungirl release her friend waist and look at Bart, atonished. She saw that his green eyes has lost his habitual glow of life, of fight but she didn't understand why he would say that. "Bart... How can you say something like this ?"  
"I'm not lucky, each time a new threat appears, he took or he wants something from me and each time this new enemy is more powerful than those we fight before. Every time I'm the main key, I don't have time to breath that I have to go back to the fight risking my life. And each time I loose a close parent." Bart explained while he sat down on a chair.  
  
A silence filled the room, the girl didn't know what to said but she couldn't said that Bart was wrong without forget his resurrections in the process who have must been hard.  Deborah do the only thing she has on mind, she decide to hug Bart, crying, to show him he can count on her. Bart didn't return the gesture because he didn't how to feel, the side effects tooking more and more space inside him.  
  
"Why are you crying ?"  
"Don't know.." she replied  
"You know you're really a strange but dedicate goor girl ?" he said petting Sungirl's head after he detached himself from the hug and get up. Her face become red when Bart said  _good girl_ and has actually pet her with a... Joyful voice ? In their situation ? Or was it her imagination ? Before she could said anything, Bart grabbed her arm and force her to get up to find herself against Bart's body once again.  
  
"Are you okay ? You're acting strangely."  
"I change my mind, you're a pretty bad girl."  
"Why you're saying that ?"  
"Because you're hiding something to me that everyone has notice because it's very obvious but I didn't notice it until now. So Deborah Morgna have you something important to tell me, yes or no ?"  
"May--Maybe" she said blushing  
"Answer me clearly."  
"Okay... The thing is.... I- I love you." She revealed hesitantly, blushing more because Bart actually knew for her feelings but still wanted to hear it from her.   
  
Now she was waiting an answer. She closed her eyes and soon after Bart pet her head again before to kiss her. She was shaking but she didn't show it instead she let Bart took control of the kiss and let him lead her to the bed. When Bart broke the kiss, she was despair, she wanted more which Bart could see it by her reaction when he touched her. He muttered a small bad girl before to give her what she wanted.  
  
What they both didn't know was that the demon was controlling Sungirl emotions and it was him who rise her desire and !et them engulf her reason. With how much Bart's mind was broken, he knew the young man couldn't resist to his pulsion, after all they were human. With that, the last condition for his resurrecton were complete: The woman who loves the host has to be sacrifice but she must not be a virgin.  
  
"Just a few hours and after I'll be free."  
  
  
_On Thad's side_  
  
Thad could see that the resurrection was closer because everyone was preparing things and with all this agitation he couldn't think to a plan but he has to for Bart's sake and everyone else. If only the Resistance was here...  
  
_Wait a minute... Allen is suppose to be with them or that bloody sorcerer, Constantine, if I remember. They probably come sooner or later."_  
"Who will come to join our little party ?" said a childish feminin voice he knew too well.  
"Carmilla, aren't you suppose to be around  _your_  dear master or something like this ?" asked Thad visibly annoyed  
"And that's why I like you because unlike the others you are not afraid of me or the two others. You even face us but this time..." she stopped and the atmosphere became more heavy and menacing which send chills in the spine of the blond boy "Don't think it too seriously." Carmilla said with a serious and menacing tone "You know what I mean ?"  
  
This time Thad didn't reply even with his fight skill, he couldn't stand a chance against her and her vampire abilities. He was totally powerless so he nodded in response and Carmilla regain her habitual smile, she even kiss Thad cheek before to left him alone.  
  
She was hopping in the corridors until Léo talk to her, his back against the wall and arms  crossed "You know it will still face us once Bart friends will be here." Carmilla gave as an answer a sadistic smile that Léo understood "I see..."  
"While we are still talking about the resurrection... Do you know where is Nightmare ?"  
"I don't know and I don't care."  
"You don't care because you don't know why he is helping the master."  
"... You have always see what I was truly thinking and saying behind my actions and words, Carmilla and you're right. But let's get back to you..."   
  
Carmilla knew what was coming next however she wanted to avoid it but she know she can't lie to him. "Have you drink some blood today ?" She avoid any eye contact with Léo and he understood she didn't. One of his sword appear and with it he cut himself the palm of his hands then he show it to Carmilla. "Drink mine's." He could see her fight against herself to not drinking his blood so he approached her. Carmilla look at Léo hand then to his face and he nodded and he reassure her "It won't hurt me and you will need all your strength to stop the heroes." Slowly but surely she took Leo hand and finally drink the blood. Léo carress her hair and close his eyes letting Carmilla drinking the blood she needs.  
  
After a few minutes, she stopped and Léo could see the tears forming in Carmilla eyes he bring her closer and hug her, a hand through her hair. She was shaking.  
  
"Léo, I can't take it anymore..."  
"I know, I know..."  
"I want us to be free."  
"And we will, once the resurrection accomplish our deepest wish will be grant. Whatever it takes even if that means I have to die during the ceremony."  
"WHAT ? NO! I won't accept that. Where is the point to be free from my powers, my curse if you aren't with me to enjoy it !?" she exclaimed  
"Carmilla..."  
"Promise me you'll be there when our new lives will start." They looked in each other eyes then Léo sighed.  
"I promise."  
"Really ?"  
"Yes, I'll be there when we will be free from the powers we inherited from our fathers, the Lord of Chaos." he answered and Carmilla hug him tight.  
"Thank you, Léo."  
"I'll be always here, with you, my dear little sister."  
  
  
  
  


*****

 

The Watchtower  
21:00

Barry couldn't stop walking since his discussion wit Ice Witcher but he was also frustrate because his grandson was in danger but he couldn't do anything. The Rogues were doing their best to distract him but nothing could calm the red speedster. As for the young heroes, they weren't in a better mood than Barry however they spent their energy on training. The Justice League has decide to make a reunion about their next move without Barry who decline it.

Flash doesn't know what to do and his encounter with Ice Witcher has left more questions than answers. He knew his next move was one of his worst but what else he could do ? He needs to have answers maybe not all so he decide to talk with the man who took everything from him, Eobard Thawne. On his way, he found Superboy, Tim and Cassie waiting, probably for him.

"What are you doing here ? You aren't suppose to be at the training room."  
"We were but we have enough and with everything that happen, we've got-" started Cassie  
"More questions than answers and only one person can give us what we want." finished Barry and they nodded.  
"But Robin knew you will do the same thing so we prefer to wait to not have face this guy alone." replied Conner  
"One clever move mostly with him. So ready ?" Once again they nodded and Barry open the first door to enter in a room separate by the door of Thawne's cell where Reverse Flash can't use his powers.

The yellow speedster turned his head to the little group, get up and look at them with a little smile. "A speedster, an amazon, a bat and a super... It seems this rule hasn't change with the time. But I suppose you aren't here to listen tales from a future who will never happen."  
"And why not ? Maybe it could answer to some of our question ?" replied Cassie  
"Like ?" asked Eobard keeping his calm  
"Ice Witcher." said Barry, drawing Thawne attention on him soon his words left his lips. "What do you know about her?"  
"Ice Witcher... One of the few mysteries in the world I couldn't resolve.... Without Bart help."  
"You really have an obsession with the Speedforce. It's almost scaring but that explain why Bart left you." said Conner  
"You're saying this Superboy but face the truth... I keep his mother safe for so many years however whe she made a step outside from me, from my house, she sign her death wish. And what happen a few years later ? WHAT HAPPEN A FEW YEARS LATER ? Say it." he asked to Barry.

"She died...." he answered and Thawne nodded however Flash continued "Fighting to make the world a better place for her sons."  
"Bart too did this and he stayed alive more longer than her despite they were both member of the Resistance. It seems that Bart has inherited of my intelligence because he listened well the advice of the Professor Stein and Max Mercury without forget Caitlin's medecine abilities and Cisco intellect or his fighting lessons with the League of Assassin."  
"How can you say something like this about your own daughter !?" exclaimed Tim  
"Because the facts are here and Meloni was reckless, a little too much, Timothy.... But let's get back to Ice Witcher, I suppose she present herself as the manifestation of the Speedforce and your superior which is true but she's more like a guardian of its powers and she's following the Speedforce orders but I know one thing that every speedster should know: Never be on her bad side or you'll regret it." He explained "I also know she was human however I do not know how she ended up in the Speedforce. Only Bart know all the answers since he got the biggest the power because he has both of us as his grandfather." he finished

"It's all you know about her ?" asked Barry  
"I already told you I can't learn more without Bart." reminded Eobard "Is that everything you wanted to know or do you want to talk about the grandson you don't know very well ?"  
"I don't know for Flash but something has been bothering me since Bart return in the future." remembered himself Robin  
"And it might be an intelligent question. Even if you died young in the future, your detective skills were know and recognize."   
"What is it, Robin ?"  
"Bart admitted he consider me as a brother, the third one he has. We know Owen is his older brother and with me it makes two so who's the last one ?"  
"Bart has an another brother ? Who is it ?" asked Barry  
"You think really I will reveal this information ? Besides where will be the surprise if I tell you ?" answered Thawne  
"Then maybe you can answer this: Why Bart could be relate to magic?" asked Barry  
"He doesn't have magic." replied Thawne  
"Fate has never lie to us and he was really concern about it, almost afraid." explained Flash  
"I don't have an answer for this question because I didn't know."  
"Then we have nothing to do here anymore." announce Barry and he left the room along with the three teenagers.

 

 

****

 

Speedforce

Once inside the source of the power of the speedsters, the Resistance and heroes of the past took a nap but a quick one because they felt they were already ready to fight. Owen start to be worried they didn't make it in time to save his brother. Everyone saw his stress and even Kara couldn't do anything, she even asked to Terry by an eye contact if he could do something and he shook his head.

After it seems to be a few minutes, Ice Witcher appeared "It is time."  
"That was quick."  
"Because the notion of time is diferent here even inexistent."  
"What time is it on Earth ?"  
"Almost midnight which means the resurrection will soon begin."  
"What but they said.... the resurrection will only happen in two days. Well now one day so..." replied Len  
"I was the first one to get screwed but... Do you really think a demon who has waited so many years will wait two days ?" she said  
"What do you mean ?" asked Nightwing then Constantine facepalmed, understood they have been tricked.  
"The countdown they give us has never existed. Since they back in their HQ the only thing they done is to prepare the ceremony." he explained  
"So that means we have lost time for nothing ?" asked Owen who was going to explode but Nabu pose a hand on his shoulder.  
"Is there a reason you've thought we have time ?" asked Damian  
"As the guardian of the Speedforce, I have access at its powers and to all the timelines and I saw one where the Lord of Chaos took his time for the resurrection however this one has been create only to trick me and you."  
"If you have been trick, that means even if he is not resurrected and inside Bart's body, he can have an influence on the Speedforce through his future host."  understood Tigress  
"This change nothing to the situation. We have to go before it's too late and without a plan." ordered Wonder Woman and they nodded.

The guardian snapped her fingers, a portal opened and they could see a ruined castle. At their surprise they saw it from the sky.  
"Is that..." started Terry  
"Their HQ ? Yes and it was hard but I found it thanks to Bart's connection even if it was weak."  
"At least we will arrived just in time to interrupt the ceremony." understood Dinah.  
"Not started." replied Bizarro  
"What did he said ?" asked Blue Beetle  
"I think it was if it's not started." answered M'gann  
"He is right though. If they started we have to hurry up and recuperate Bart and Deborah and evacuate them far away from this place. If we don't do that..." started Jenni  
"The ceremony will continued despite our arrival." finished Owen  
"Then what are we wakting for ?" said Jason who took a few steps away from them.  
"Jason what are you doing ?" asked Arty  
"Jay, don't do that..." warned Dick but he got a smile as an answer.

And without saying something Jason run towards them, pick some of them and jumped in the portal. As for the rest, thay have been push in the portal since Red Hood as run into them. Without a blink, everyone, Ice Witcher include, found themselves falling from the sky to the roof of the castle and to be more exactly where was a giant intact stained glass but for how long ?

 

The Castle of the Lords of Chaos  
30 minutes ago

  
Sungirl woke up and she realized she was against Bart chest and they were both naked in the bed.

 _"What the hell happen between us ? I hope it's not what I think or else Owen is gonna to kill me."_  she thought and her face was completely red. And the worst was Bart's arms were holding her close to the boy she loves. She saw new clothes for her near to her side so she left the bed, doing her possible to not make noise and wake up Bart. Then once she grab the clothes she hide herself to have a little privacy and dress up. At her surprise she was looking good in those clothes. "At least they better than the Reach in terms of hospitality." she said then Sungirl heard Bart groan in pain which was rare.

She went to his side then saw Bart's bracelets shining a dark red and purple light, the more they shining the more Bart clenched his teeth and she could see his face filled with pain. Sungirl decide to wake him up by first shooking him but it didn't work so she kiss him without hesitation. It work but a little too much because the young speedster replied the kiss and he has wrapped his arms around Deborah's waist. However Sungirl broke the kiss when she need oxygen and left Bart's embrace despite her desire.

Kid Flash was confused but he left his state of confusion when Sungirl throw clothes at him and he dress up. He took an instant to look at himself in the mirror.

"I'm not really a fan of wealthy clothes..." he said  
"Me I wonder why they give us those clothes if they want to use you as the vessel of their master but aybe the order was coming from him." thought Sungirl  
"Maybe..." 

Suddenly Bart felt something changing in his body like an another soul and to make things worst his bracelets illuminate again but this time they were glowing more. Bart fell on his knees which worried Sungirl.

"Bart, what's happening ?"  
"I don't... Know..." he said with difficulties  
_"It is time Bart. You can't escape me anymore, I try to change your opinion to make you come at me on your own will but you refuse. Now your friend who's here have to die."_  
"What ?"  
"Bart ?" Sungirl asked  
"We will take care of him personally." said Carmilla "But for now you're coming with me." she grabbed one of Deborah's arms and she teleported her and her prisoner in a room with strange mark and notice they were above a great hall with pillars and they have the same marks than the walls.  
"Where are we ?" she asked  
"In the chamber of resurrection... The rest you don't need to know because your pitiful life will end during the ceremony."  
"Why ?"  
"The resurrection needs the blood of someone who love the vessel and they must have bonded however it doesn't matter if the hos has reciprocate feelings.." explained the vampire  
"Bonded ?" asked Sungirl then she understood what she meant "You bastard ! You took advantage of my feelings for Bart and the fact his mind is damage because of his resurrections."  
"There's not only these who count. Can you remind me how many people Bart loved has lost during the fight against the Reach."  
"Too many and you want to take his friends away from him by using him as a receptacle for a Lord of Chaos !? He doesn't deserve this !" exclaimed Deborah. 

She might not have her powers anymore because of the collar but it doesn't matter she will fight. After all they all learn to fight with their hands thanks to the League of Assassin. Before she could do a single move, Carmilla tackled Sungirl on the ground then she placed Deborah's hands on her back and hold them firmly.

"Not so proud anymore ?"  
"You're all gonna to pay for your sins and mostly the one where you played with the emotions of the others."  
"I won't be so sure.... But right now look at what his below us or who...." said Carmilla and Sungirl obey.

She saw Léo and Nightmare bring Bart and once he entered in the room and was in the center, his bracelets illuminate the same colour as usual and the pillars around him did the same thing and it was only the dark purple who appeared around the pillars. She heard him scream in pain and she saw him cry as the same time he fall on his knees. The Lord of Chaos near to Bart started the ceremony by a spell. But before the two Lord of Chaos started the spell, she saw a group of hooded figure and she thought to have recognize someone who should be dead, someone who has exactly the same color of eye as Bart in every detail. 

"Dominus de chao, hic est vas, quod tibi offerimus, involucro claudatur ita quod carnalis ICTs potes ad mundum viventium. Nos nostrae praesidium offerre Per caerimonia praeter resurrectionis locus. QUAMVIS, hostium plena sunt nostri vestigiis, qui est quid nobis erit de filiis venerabilis magistri artium obscurorum excolant, erit pro a tenebris scutum ubi non est pax universae reliable ad id quod est fieri in medio et sordibus intinges Bart Allen in altum somnum ad officium completur.  (Lord of chaos, here is your vessel, we offer you its carnal envelope so that you can return to the world of living. We offer our protection during the ceremony in addition to the resurrection room. However, our enemies are on our tracks, which is why we, descendants of the venerable masters of the dark arts, will place a dark shield where no one will be able to see what is happening inside and will plunge Bart Allen into a deep sleep until the ceremony is completed.)"  
"What the hell are they doing ?" asked for herself Deborah.  
"You'll see or maybe not." said Carmilla, a dagger in her hand. Sungirl saw it coming and directed towards her heart.

However they saw bullets coming from the stained glass and they heard something to be break and they all looked up to saw multiple silhouette. As for Thad who was among the little group of hooded figure he smiled because he knew who it was. Bart was almost unconscious because of the spell but he used the last bit of strengh he had to look up and saw them.

"Guys..." he muttered then he fell asleep under the gaze of the Lords of Chaos but also under a pair of eye Bart knows very well.  
"GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER !"


	18. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare's identity his revealed, how the heroes will react ?

"GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER !"   
  
Lord of Chaos castle  
00:00  
  
The three lords of chaos saw Owen and the group of heroes arrived, all of them seems to be calm or not showing their emotions except Owen who literally shouted at them. The little group was ready to fight because they were all armed.  
  
"They are here..." said Nightmare  
"I haven't noticed. Thanks Captain Obvious..." replied sarcastically Léo "However we have a job to do, if we don't stop them then everything will be over for us." he said while one of his sword appeared in his hands  
"But we still have the upper hand..." declare Carmilla with a smile and she targeted Deborah with her dagger.  
  
 _"Jaime Reyes !"_ warned scarab  
"I saw it !" replied Jaime, he activated the wings of his armor and aimed at Carmilla with a strapp. Carmilla didn't have time to dodge it, she hitted the wall and was stick on it because of the strapp.  
"Well done, Blue." said M'gann and Jaime nodded.   
  
Kara went on Deborah's side and broke with her hand the inhibitor collar, restraining Sungirl's powers. Ice Witcher looked at scene then something caught her attention: A black shield was forming around the arena where was Bart.  
  
"Constantine ! Fate ! M'gann !" She shouted and they all saw the black shield forming around Bart.  
"Go and save Bart ! We taking care of them !" said Diana and they nodded.  
"Witchie, if you mind..." asked John  
"Stop calling me that !" With one of her hand she made appear a portal, Léo understood what Witcher was going to do. He was going to throw a sword at her but Bizarro stop him by planting himself in front of Léo.  
  
"Not touching or hurting White Her." he said then he punched the young man in the face but Léo regained his balance. However he knew more was coming and he wasn't the only one to think it.  
  
"There's too much heroes as the same place. It is time to rearrange things and to have our own opponent." announce Nightmare   
"And how do you want accomplish that ?" asked his companion. Nightmare raised his arms and a red light appear in it. Carmilla understood what Nightmare was preparing  
"If you're doing this we will be separate and have probably less chance to beat the heroes."   
"Then you're not worthy of the trust of the master." he replied and glared at her then, she gulped at this and said nothing.  
  
The red light shined more and filled the entire room, blinding everyone in the room even Nightmare's teammate.  
  
"Cover your eyes !" ordered Dinah and no one contest her. Once the light has faded, Blue was the first to open his eyes and with scarab they notice something.  
  
 _"Jaime Reyes, it seems some of us has disappear along with two of the Lord of Chaos."_  
"Can you scan the castle to see if they are still here ?" asked Jaime  
" _I am afraid I am not able to do this at this instant. Something is making my scanner useless."_ answered Khaji Da.  
"Do you know what is making it useless ?"  
" _Below us, Jaime Reyes."_  Jaime look and saw a giant black dome standing right where was Bart then he remember something.  
"Constantine, Fate, M'gann and Witcher are inside this thing !"  
" _Indeed but they do it in purpose to find the Bart Allen and crash the mode."_ answered the scarab  
"Always better to crash it..." muttered the hispanic boy  
"Blue !" shouted Diana and she was holding Dinah while flying, he was soon joined by Kara, Artemis (the amazon), Bizarro and Deborah.  
"Does scarab knows where are the others ?" asked Supergirl  
"No and it's because of this." he said pointing at the dome  
"Little red is inside." recognized the clone  
"We have to do something." said Sungirl  
"But what ?" asked herself Wonder Woman  
"Are you really so much focus on Bart at the point you forget me ?" asked a feminin voice.  
  
They turned around and saw Carmilla with the strap in her hand and she destroyed it.  
"Even if I admit what Nightmare has done was not nice. I understand why Léo doesn't trust him. On the other hand, I think I'll be able to handle you until I finish what I started. Right Sungirl ?"  
"You want me ? Then go get me but I warn you, this might be more difficult than you thought." Sungirl said and with this everyone prepare for the fight.  
  
  
  
  
In another place, inside the castle, Owen, when he opened his eyes he saw he was alone but he felt a presence behind him. Slowly but surely he took a boomerang then by using his speed, he took the stranger on the ground and put the boomerang under the chin. However when he put the stranger on the ground, the hood fall to reveal a familiar face.  
  
"T-Thad ?" he asked more to himself visably shook by this sudden revelation "Is that really you or are you just an illusion ?"  
"Does an illusion can be touch, Owen ?" Thad asked but even with this, Owen doesn't know how to react. But someone make the decision for him  
"Kid ! Stay away from him !"  
"Uncle Len ! But-"  
"Do what he says, Owen !"  
"Lian ! Why ?"  
"How can you be so sure this is really Thad ? And don't tell me because you're his older brother, he is dead ! You know that better than anyone !" said Speedy an arrow aimed to the blond boy  
"So this is what this famous Thad looks like. I swear it's like I've got Bart in front of me." exclaimed Snart, his gun aimed to the boy near to Boomer  
"Normal, they are twins." replied Jenni  
"Jenni ! Say something !"  
"Sorry Boomer but I've got to side with the adults on this but for a different reason. We are in the castle of our enemies, three Lords of Chaos plus their master, this is a place where magic and witchcraft reign. What make you think this thing is not an illusion based on your memories to make our family suffer more !?" exclaimed Jenni.  
  
An expression of pain appear on Owen's face who didn't know what to think. After all, him too wished to be reunited with their loved ones but he wanted to believe this was really Thad just here, next to him.  
  
"But there's maybe a way for him to prove he is really my dead cousin..." announced suddenly Speedy and everyone looked at her.  
"Go ahead, cousin." said Thad  
"Tell us something Thad could know about our family or the Resistance but give us a wrong info..." she glared to the younger and she stretched the bow string, ready to untick the arrow "and you'll be dead."   
  
Everyone tensed at this declaration, the blond took a deep breath before to answer.  
"Allen and my necklace can be open by entering Owen's birthday and it's the opposite for Owen necklace." he answered then everyone stayed silent which discomfort Snart because he knew only his four companions can know if the information is true  
"What is this story of necklace ?" asked Cold  
"It doesn't matter for now. The real thing who's important now..." replied Lian, her look being softer, she has even lower her bow. Snart look at Owen and he was shaking.  
"No need to look at me like this Boomer. I'm alive but just because those bastards  use-"   
  
He was cut off by Owen who pulled him in a hug, if Owen let his tears fall Thad him was literally surprised by this. He wasn't used to hugs because he didn't believe anyone loved him except his twin but now he remember something Bart has said to him.  
  
 _everyone love you... It's just.... You always hate to be cuddle or hugged and they didn't know how to said it.... To express it_  
  
For the first time in his life, Thad let someone else than his twin to hug him, he even replied the hug, his hands on his big brother back. Owen feel it but he didn't say anything however Jenni didn't hide her surprise.  
  
"WHAT ? Did- Did you just hug someone else than Bart !? If you did it then... Family hug !" she exclaimed, she ran into the brothers and hug them.  
"Because he is my brother and he seems to be pretty worried so I comfort him, that's all." countered Thad  
"Whatever you're saying." she muttered  
"How much it was hard when the four of them were in the same room ?" asked Snart to Lian  
"A total disaster and more when me and the others where with them." she answered. Thad finally pulled off his brother and cousin from the hug. At this moment Lian become more serious because she knows why the ex-speedster has done this but first she wanted to ask him few question.  
"Thad, how are you still alive ?"  
"Hard to believe but it's our actual enemies who saved me. I thought originally it's because they were not far away from the place I was left dead but now, with what happen, I understand I was just a puppet, a toy they used to reach Allen and now it's almost too late. If they found Sungirl and killed her then..." Owen and Jenni share an unsure look which doesn't escape to Thad despite he doesn't have anymore his speed "Oh fuck, she's here, right ? I just hope Bart don't have any feelings for her or else a few drop of blood and..." Thad didn't need to finish his sentence, they all understand and they knew behind his cold personnality, Thaddeus Thawne-Allen care for his family and mostly his twin.  
  
"It is game over."   
  
The little family tensed at the voice and in one second they were all ready to fight like they learned it when they fought the Reach. Snart hadn't fight the alien or receive an education about how to fight but nonetheless he knew when him or his fellows Rogues were in danger. And right now his sens tell him he was in danger of death but also there was something off with their opponent.  
  
"Nightmare." gritted Thad and Owen saw how his little brother wasn't okay with this guy which means they were screwed.  
"I hope Grayson and Todd have a better luck than us."  
  
  
  
Terry was fighting by using his skills of hand-to-hand fight he learned from the League of Assassin but he has been touch by the sword at his left cheek. Just in case he stand back by doing a few acrobatie.  
  
"Robin, you're okay ?" asked Dick  
"Yeah, that's just a scratch."  
"Why aren't you focus ?"  
"I feel like someone tells something about us who've might be the opposite of our situation." he explained  
"Good to know I'm not the only one to have this sensation." said Jason  
"The Bat-clan or more like the Batfamily, detectives trained very well and prepare for anything even the worst. Some interesting opponent that I wanted to fight for a while but show myself sooner would have consequences on our project."   
"Léo, Why are you helping that demon ? You've got a reason, right ?" asked Dick  
"Maybe but it doesn't concern you." he answered while he fight Nightwing who countered all his attacks with his two metal stick  
"It does when one of us his precisely targeted by a strange group that I never had heard before today." replied Damian and with his katana he help Nightwing. They were strangely synchronised in their offensive.  
"I thought Batman wasn't suppose to show any emotion." said sarcastically the Lord of Chaos.  
"Maybe he does because he knows everyone in this room his aware that this kid is really important but for different reason." explained Red Hood while shooting and running at the same time to dodge the flame their opponent.  
  
Léo stop the bullets with his magic and made them explose, Terry slipped on the floor, used a sharp bat-rang to do a few cute on Léo leg which cause him to kneel and when he looked to his injury he saw that Robin has place a cryogenized bat-rang because his leg was trapped in ice. Jason come by behind and hold him tightly to prevent any move. The Lord of Chaos wanted to use his sword but Nightwing disarmed him then blocked any movemement he could do with his right arm, same thing goes for his left arm because of Terry. Batman approached, holding his katana firmly which doesn't escape to Dick but he knew in the future the rules were different.  
  
"Kill or be killed." he whispered but Terry heard it and nodded. That's also an another reason who explain their decision to send someone in the past. They have enough of this world where you have to kill to survive and there was no way they let that happen over and over even if that means to create a new timeline, a new world completely different from theirs. He was interrupted in his thoughts by Batman.  
  
"Any last words, Lord of Chaos ?"  
"Not bad and you shouldn't be proud of your victory because..." The batboys something has change and they saw a dark aura around their enemy "the fight has only start !" A wave of energy send them all on the ground, Terry was the first one to saw a bubble where was Léo and he saw something move inside like he was transforming.  
"Holy shit..." he muttered   
  
  
  
Far from the fight, John, Nabu, M'gann and Ice Witcher were searching for Bart, because the place was bigger than they thought and it's seems they have enter in another realm. Furthermore, the guardian doesn't feel anymore Bart's connection to the speedflrce not because he loose his speed but because the demon hide it with his powers, Nabu prefers to keep his powers when they have found the speedster so it's up to M'gann to lead them.  
  
With her telepathy powers she was searching for their lost speedster, Bart's presence was weak but it was there, difficult to follow and sometimes they weren't in the right direction however M'gann understood they were in the wrong path.   
  
"He doesn't want that we found Bart ?"  
"More like gaining time for his minions." groanned John  
"Well we should hurry then. And I might have an idea."  
"Which is ?"  
"By combining our powers, we have more chance to find Bart, however when we will find him, we de-fused our powers."  
"You think I'll be able to contain the power of the Speedforce ?" asked M'gann  
"One way to find it." Witcher said and Miss Martian accept the hand the other girl extend her.   
  
As soon as she grabbed it, she feel a warm sensation in her body and with her powers she could see energetic and electricity links all around Ice Witcher then she saw something coming from a place they didn't explore. Yet. Once she saw it, M'gann rush in this direction, followed by her teammates. Once there, they finally saw Bart, standing but he seems to don't react at their presence.  
  
When John saw him, he immediately run to him and do everything he could to make him react but nothing, not a single reaction. He saw the bracelets was still here and they were shining, more than usual, Constantine tried to reach Bart's heart with words, to free him from the hypnotic trance he was.  
  
"Bart ! Bart ! it's me, Johny. I'm here for you, to save you but for that, I need you, I need you to fight against this little shit. Don't let him possess you, fight back like you always done it. Don't let me down and I promise I'll keep you safe. I won't let the same thing happen twice, not this time. So please..." John was sobbing which was rare and only Witcher knew that. As for the others they understood Constantine care a lot for Bart. "I'm begging you, I'm begging you to come back to me, to your brother, to your family."  
  
They waited for something, a sign but nothing came. John lowed his head, he didn't know what to do. "I loose him, I failed him like I did with Astra. All the person I care for, each time, it's the same thing. Their soul are damned and they won a ticket straight for hell."  
"Maybe your words reach his heart but weren't enough to wake him." assured M'gann  
"Or the dark aura and those bracelets are acting like a shield." supposed Fate  
"Can you do something about it ?" asked Witcher  
"I can but I'll do my best since my powers are weaker against that huge mass of dark and chaos magic."  
"And if he doesn't work, I'll try to bring him back by entering in his mind."  
"It's too dangerous. If you enter, you won't be able to return in the physical world despite your powers."  
"Why ?"  
"I suppose you try to enter in his mind the first time you met him but you couldn't because he resisted. Bart has one of the most powerful and resisting mind. He never gave up against Green Beetle and even if you are a white martian and the fact that Bart's mind is defenseless, in one second, the demon will notice you and you'll be prisoner. And we couldn't do anything to save you." explained John  
"So our only hope is Fate and if his strategy doesn't work, it's up to the heroes." summarize Witcher and Constantine nodded.  
"Then I'll start now." Golden light appear in Nabu hands and he create a dome around him and his companions. The effect on Bart was immediate probably because it was magic coming from a Lord of Order, something left his body, his eyes regain his usual glow and he look up.  
"John, what are you doing-" Constantine hug him, passing an hand in Bart's hair  
"I thought I lost you like Astra."  
"Are we still in the castle ?"  
"Yes and Glad to know you're back among us, Bart."  
"M'gann ! How many of you are here ?" he asked  
"The most important member of the Resistance and those you trust more about your secret in the past." she answered  
"The Resistance ?" He said then he looked to the sorcerer "I thought you said you won't collaborate with the Resistance."   
"That's different ! It's you who needed help and you count for everyone !" John replied and his face become a little red and he decide to change the subject. "How did you end up mesmerized ?" Bart pondered for a while until he remember something just before a total blackout  
"Nightmare !" he shouted  
"I knew there was something off about this one !" exclaimed John  
"It's not only that. I saw his face and... And..."  
"And what ?" Bart covered his face with his hands still under the shock of the identity of one of them.  
"I can't tell, I really can't... This is too much, I can't take it anymore. What we have done to deserve this ?" said Bart, tears falling  
"Wow, Bart, calm down." John said with a comforting voice and it's hands on the speedster shoulders. "Take deep breath and explain us slowly. Take your time to reveal his identity. He can't be that bad ?" he asked but when he looked to the green eyes he saw his friend was totally distress about this.   
  
Whoever is this Nightmare, his identity has been a lot of process for Kid Flash. The last time it happened was when Meloni and Don died.  
"Bart, if you know who it is, you need to tell us." announced Ice Witcher. He looked at her then he sighed.  
"Nightmare is in reality....."  
  
  
  
Owen's group too were about to find who was really their opponent. Their opponent is quite fast but thanks to Lian explosive arrow and Len cold gun, Owen has use his short burst of speed to reach him. He took one of his boomerangs and to make sure he won't miss the opportunity, Owen keep it in his hand and went for the face.  
  
His opponent dodge it just in time by standing back his head but because of the violent movement, his hood was took off only to reveal an horrific truth.  
  
Everyone's expression change when they saw who it was but the first one to saw the face was Owen but the voice too belongs to  _him_  
  
"Not really nice coming from you, Owen. That's how you reward the man who raised you."  
  
Only one word left Owen's lips and it's the name of the person standing in front of him   
  
 "Don ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuuun.
> 
> So this chapter comes out pretty fast huh ? Only "counts with her fingers".... WHO CARES ? THE MOST IMPORTANT IS THE CHAPTER IS OUT, RIGHT ?
> 
> Sorry for that. So...
> 
> Want to know what will happen next ? You have to wait for chapter 19
> 
> Please leave comments or review, it will help me and give me support to written the next chapters.


	19. The Resurrection part 2

Don ?" asked Owen  
"No way..." whispered Jenni  
"What the fucking hell that means, dad !?" shouted Thad  
"He was suppose to be dead ! Or is he..." started Snart  
"Possessed too ? It's exactly what I think. And I think this is what he implied when he said to Owen that's how he reward the man who raised him." Len nodded because his instincts told him it was the truth.   
  
However the kids will be more hard to convince, they all frozed when they saw the face of their enemy. Mostly Owen because his eyes couldn't look to elsewhere than the face just in front of him. Don or the person who looks like him wrapped his step-son with a hug with one of his hands. Boomer didn't know how to react but the Lord of Chaos whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Never let your guard down." Before Owen could react, he has been send on the other side of the room, hitting by some offensive magic. Thad and Jenni didn't see anything only a blur.  
"Don't tell me he used his speed."   
"Not only that, kiddo." replied Snart "He also used magic and... I know what I am going to said it's hard to believe but it's not your uncle. I mean it's his body but..." he started.  
"Something possessed him too." finished Thad   
"That's why you're gonna to stand back while me and Cold take care of him." explained Lian.  
"How you're gonna to beat him ? None of you are speedsteer." countered Jenni  
"Besides we can help you." affirmed Owen  
"Really ? Because if you could, you would apply what I taught you. You're still under the shock, Boomer and all you would do, it's to put you in danger or kill yourself. Same for you Jenni, Thad you understood first."  
  
"But..."   
"We're gonna to stand back." announced Inertia "Experience has always been better on the battlefield than emotions even if sometimes miracles happen."  
  
Owen and Jenni didn't replied but they nodded, XS joined Owen to check if he has nothing and Thad took a few steps back. Once they were sure that their proteges won't intervene in the battle, Captain Cold and Speedy faced Don, no Nightmare and he was smirking.  
  
"You think really you can beat me ?"  
"Personnally I always fought speedsters and some times I trapped the Flash with my fellows."  
"And me, I trained three speedsters and I learned a few tricks to Don and your slower than Barry Allen so yes we have a chance." recalled Speedy  
"Then show me what you can do."  
  
  
  
"Don... is Nightmare ?" asked John and Bart nodded "Bloody hell. But why ? The only interest for him to reveal this information to you is to... Did you make a blackout after you saw his face ?" he asked  
"How did you guess it !?"  
"Oh god, your lucky we're here and we have free you because if we haven't be here and they've made the sacrifice, he would have possess you without difficulties."  
"Now we have to get out and bring you far away from this castle." declared Ice Witcher and she snapped her fingers but nothing appear she try again but still nothing "I think he found a way to block my powers."  
"What !?" exclaimed Bart and John  
"But there has to be a way." support M'gann  
"Yes but I need to concentrate."  
"How long ?" asked Fate  
"The time I need to found a glimpse of the Speedforce in this place."  
"Which means ?" asked Constantine.  
"I don't fucking know !" shouted Ice Witcher, annoying "And how do you want that I focus if you keep talking to me ?"  
"Okay, okay. I don't interrupt you anymore but hurry up we don't know how things is going outside this thing."  
  
  
  
Terry look to Léo who was inside the bubble and understood it was a protection since the Lord of Chaos was transforming inside. And transformation means a stronger enemy means they're gonna to have big problems.  
  
"Any idea to shut that thing down ?" he asked to the three adults  
"Unfortunately no."  
"Me, I have one." announced Jason  
"Which one ?"  
"We wait for a crack to appear just before he get out and when it appear we send the big toys on this flaw. With some luck, this protection will explode and hurt him badly. Then we could join the others." he explained.  
"It could work." admitted Damian  
"But we have to be perfectly synchronized." replied Dick.  
  
They took position and watched intensively the protection, waiting for the first flaw to appear. With the waiting come the tension and the bats were nervous, they miss the crack, it's endgame. After a few minute, the first flaw appeared and as fast as their reflexes were, they send their most powerful gadget and Jason had with him a lance rocket since the beginning of their trip in the future.  
  


_Flashback_

"Jason, what do you have wrapped in this ?" asked Batman  
"It's a covert rescue op, right ?"  
"Yes."  
"Sorry Batsy but even if I wasn't for a long time in the Young Justice, I know each time the word covert is used to designate a mission, there's always an explosion or the team ended up fighting the bad guy and the covert op become an obvious operation. So let's just say I'm taking a few precaution if things go... heated." Red Hood explained. Tim chuckled at the explanation as for Barbara and Dick, they smiled. 

Everyone in the team could confirmed what Jason said, Young Justice was probably the worst when it comes to a covert op and it kinda stayed like this, it's also like this that the team was formed, by blowing an entire building of Cadmus when Dick, Wally, Kaldur freed Conner.

"I see." was the only answer of the Dark knight of Gotham.

_End of the flashback_

"Take that, you fucker and we'll see if you're still up for a fight !" shouted Jason then he shoot. 

Of course when the munitions reached the crack, there was an explosion but does that means they have injured their opponent ? Not so sure. They waited for the zone to become clear but after a few seconds, they finally saw something, something who was covering. They soon realized it was wings and when they moved, they saw Léo. The wings belonged to him but it wasn't the only part of his body who changed: his hands looks like claws, tye boys could see some scales and his eyes weren't round but vertical like a reptil.

"He turned into a dragon." understood Dick  
"Not completely." added Damian  
"Indeed. You kinda force me to use it but I can assure you I'm not using this form against anyone."  
"Does that means we're sort of worth it ?" asked Jason  
"Yes and if using this form means stop you to help Bart Allen, I'm using it. No matter what you'll do or if he escape, I'll found a way. There's not only you who wants to protect or help something dear to you, who means something to you. However in the end only one of us will have what he wants." Then he charge at Jason and grabbed him by the collar

Red Hood didn't see that coming but that doesn't mean he didn't do anything, he took out a knife from a pocket near to his ankle. He hurted Léo with it but not enough to let him go.  
But he still have words.

"Afraid to lose something if we stop the ceremony ? Is this the vampire girl ?"  
"I know what you're doing but it won't work."  
"Oh shit... A little help here !?" he shouted to his teammates  
"On it, Jay !" answered Terry's voice but neither of them knew where it was. Léo send Jason on Dick but as soon as he made this, Batman and Robin appear from the roof.  
"Since when they are there ?" asked both Dick and Jason.

Damian pierce with his katana one of the Lord of Chaos side but it didn't stop Léo to reply, he used his claws and touch Batman to his arms. However the leader of the Resistance didn't stand back because he was a fighter and he had Robin with him who was using everything he learned to beat their opponent. He injuried Léo too but not as much as Damian.

Léo start to have enough of their endlessly offensive so when he dodged one of Terry punch, grabbed violently his arm and broke it. Robin clenched his teeth to not let a scream of pain escape from his mouth but the pain was here and despite how much Lian and Artemis taught him to ignore the pain, it was clearly unbearable at some moments. But he hide it behind words.

"You know you're one of the people who injuried me seriously ? Even the Reach haven't made this because they were unable to catch me." Terry tried to yank his arm to bring it to his right place but his injury was bad like real bad, he couldn't do something without medical assistance. So he wrapped it by using first aid he took with him and as soon as he done this he returned to the fight because he is a bat. But Dick reached him.

"What are you doing ?"  
"Going to help Batman"  
"Not a good idea with your arm in this shape and I suppose this is your main arm." Robin nodded, ashamed but Nightwing reassured him "You did great and I understand why you want to fight, you do it for Bart but even heroes have to know when to retreat of a fight. There's no shame about it even if the rules in this world is diferent from when we are from."  
"What Nightwing means is let us do the job while you starting to take care properly of your broken arm."  
"Okay." he answered then he saw his older brothers smile at him before to help Damian. 

He watched them fight against the Lord of Chaos and more he look at them more he had admiration for the members of the batfamily he heard about. Which makes me thought if Timothy Drake and Barbara Gordon were skilled like Red Hood and Nightwing. He really should have make the trip in the past with Bart like it was originally plan but because he wanted to help in the future, he choose to stay here.

But now he realized he was afraid to make the big step like Bart has made it: meeting his family, he was afraid to be reject by Batman, Bruce Wayne, his father. But Impulse, his best friend made it despite his fears because the speedster had the same fears than Terry the only difference is Bart face his fears like always. The thought make him smile because he knows deep inside Bart didn't give up the fight but right now Impulse situation didn't depends on him but on Kara because the kryptonian and the two boys quickly become friends like the first generation and he had the intuition that Supergirl is with Sungirl.

"Bart's fate is on you, Kara. Save our friend." he said.

 

 

Canary and Artemis were on the ground fighting Carmilla but the vampire dodged or blocked all of their offensive but the two women can count on some support like Kara and Bizarro who were big arms against the immortal girl or at least that's what they thought because for them vampires means immortality and blood. The two supers try to kick her in the face but she dodge it however a shoot of plasma canon and a ray of heat burn slightly her right leg and left arm.

She systematically knew who made this so she wasn't surprise to see Blue and Sungirl fly around in the air. She started to be piss off by those two so she counter attack first by sending daggers but the two of them destroy it then she used her magic. Last time he did well on Blue Beetle but because she didn't want to be predictable, she didn't use at first however the heroes seems to be prepare to fight her, her brother and Nightmare so she has no other choice.

Jaime and Debo understood that the girl used her magic and that one of her spell was heading towards them. Their back leaning to each other, still in the air, watching for the spell but neither of them saw it until it was very close to them and they couldn't do anything about it and an explosion draw the attention of the rest of the teap

Kara was ready to go and punch several time the vampire but Tigress, that no one has seen since the separation with the others, finally get out from her hideout, probably plotting something against Carmilla, made an eye contact with Supergirl and her eyes were saying to wait and to look at where stood Blue and Debo. At the surprise of everyone there was a third figure who stood up in the air and who seems to have protect the young heroes.

It was Diana, arms crossed in front of her face and to be more precise her bracelets. Everyone understood that Diana of Themyscira used her bracelets to block the spell without fear and she was fine which enraged Carmilla more so she passed to the offensive. Thanks to her abilities, the jump she made was enough to reach the amazon however Dinah used her canary cry and send back the vampire to the ground.

Carmilla realized she was above the black shield, where she was standing with Sungirl just before the heroes arrival.

 _"What am I doing ? It's not the right time to play. I have a mission to accomplish and if I succeed then they'll be all dead."_ she thought then she disappeared which confused the heroes but Kara didn't forget the stakes of their mission so that's why as soon as Carmilla reappeared behind Sungirl, Kara used her superspeed and used herself has a shield.

"Blue her !" shouted Bizarro. Sungirl turned around and saw Kara, spilling blood out of her mouth but she was still alive, she was a kryptonian of the house of the Zor-El, she was tough and more important, she was Superman's cousin for Rao sake. Despite the blood on her suit and the pain it caused her, she grabbed the vampire by the collar then she took with her in the air and made her hit the wall a few times before to come back at the place where the sacrifice has to be made before to punch her chin.

However Carmilla was still standing, with difficulties because of her injury but thanks to Kara's blood she got on her fist, she could heal herself a little by licking the blood with her tongue. After this she walked towards Kara and faced her.

"Poor little girl... Why did you sacrifice yourself ? Why do you even fight for Bart ? He is that important to you ? Or do you want to save him because he is important to someone you love ?"  
"Maybe and I'm fighting for Bart because with Terry, we become friends, allies, almost a family pretty quickly. Like the old good times when Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad and Superboy formed the Young Justice better known as the Team. But like you said I also doing it for someone else, I'm doing it for Owen. If he loose his brother, he will be sad, again and this is an emotion I don't want to see again on his face. That's why..." Kara cracked a smile after her explanation and Carmilla frowned her eyebrows,  because she didn't why the girl was smiling "We're gonna to beat your ass !" 

Carmilla eyes were wide open at the sudden declaration but she didn't have time to react than an arrow pierce her stomach but this arrow hurt her more than usual. She realized it was made with a special material.

"No, it's something else."  
"My own courtesy and no it's the same material than my others arrow. Maybe your life has been so special that you forget what is it to be normal." explained Tigress  
"If it's the case then...."

She grabbed the arrow and pull out of her stomach, the group gasped at this, a lot of blood spilling but the injury heal by itself. However Jaime didn't wait that their enemy recovered entirely besides Wonder Woman and Black Canary nod to him so it was safe. Thanks to the armor abilities, he connected his two arms who turned into a giant plasma canon and from the air and he shoot to Carmilla.

The laser coming from the canon send the Lord of Chaos on the ground and it was enough powerful to destroy the ground and send her in the lower floors.

 _"That's not fair. Thanks to Bart they've got what they wanted: a new and happy timeline, they just have to do the trip in the past before this world disappear. So why they care for Bart ? After all, they'll see him again where he could grow up without suffering. But Léo and I.... We can't get our happy ending just because the friends of the vessel think it's gonna to end in a bad way !? What a joke ! But it still unfair.... All I want, all we want is to be free, free from those powers who had cause so much damage around us. So please, I'm begging you...."_

At that point the vampire girl was crying which didn't escape to the heroes "Let us accomplish our goal that we can finally be free from our curse, me and my brother."

During her fall, she passed Léo floor where the young man was fighting the batclan but he noticed her falling.

"Carmilla !"  
"Not really the time to be distract"  
"Shut the hell up !" shouted the half dragon. With his wings he pushed away Jason and Damian and flew away to catch Carmilla. He finally catch her near to Nightmare floor and held her on bride style.  
"Carmilla, are you ok-" Before he could finish, she caressed one of his cheeks with her hands.  
"I am sorry, I failed against them. I couldn't even approach Sungirl."  
"Don't say that, you did great and you can still fight."  
"Not so sure." and she lost conscious in Léo arms.  
"Little sister, what's happening to you ?"  
"Little sister !?" exclaimed together Owen, Thad and Jenni.  
"Sis ?" said Léo then he noticed she had a few serious injuries and he could see that her skin was burned. 

He understood who made this. Léo held Carmilla and bring her closer to him with one harm then without said anything and only a clenched teeth, he abruptly flew towards the higher floors and more precisely to the one where Carmilla was fighting a few minutes ago.

Nightmare, like the others, look at the scene, a smirk on his face, he knew when he comes to his little sister, Léo was merciless. But because he was looking away, he didn't see Snart pointing and shoot at him with his cold gun. He only realized it when he felt something cold touch his body and caused him pain. And because Don was originally slower than his father or his own son, he couldn't vibrate his molecules to get out from the ice.

But it wasn't over because an arrow arrived near to his chest but he wasn't bleeding to everyone surprise minus Cold and Lian. It confused them more when a golden light appeared coming from the arrow.

"What the..." Nightmare started  
"Constantine courtesy. He was the first one to suspect that something was wrong with you. He felt like you weren't completely yourself like you were composed of others entities. After all, dealing with lord of chaos, demons and other evil magical creatures is his job."  
"What does the arrow has to do with this ?"  
"I thought you'll have understand. Constantine has enchanted this arrow especially if I was fighting you, it is time for you to leave Don's body. I don't know why you took his but you should have let him rest in peace." Speedy explained  
"No, it can't he... I won't be kicking out of this body so easily and not certainly by a stupid arrow that a sorcerer has enchanted. If I have to disappear then I took his soul with me." said Nightmare now reduce to a dark smoke who was struggling to return in Don's body. 

At his surprise, the right hand of Don grabbed the arrow and pull it deeper in his chest. A smile appeared, a true smile.

"So be it. I won't let you hurt anymore any member of my family."  
"Don..." realized Lian and they all could see it was really one of the tornado twin who was standing there, Owen could tell it by the glow  Donny's eyes.  
"Damn... You really all grown up, Mel will be proud of you if she could see you. I suppose you have also see a ton of shit with those aliens ruling the planet. But I think this is what happen when you're suppose to be dead."  
_"Have you finish you're farewell ?"_  
"Farewell ? It wasn't even look like one but you're right time to finish what this Constantine guy has started with you via that magical arrow." and with his two hands, Don held firmly the arrow and pull it inside his chest further to let the spell work.  
"Uncle Don !" shouted Jenni because she could see a glimpse of blood escaping his mouth deslite the light become brighter but she had to cover her eyes. They heard Nightmare roared and the room was filled with light forcing the five teammates to close their eyes.

When the light disappear, Nightmare wasn't here anymore to the joy of the group but the fact that Don Allen fall unconscious and blood spilling on the ground made the three teenagers worried for their father/uncle. Owen being the first worried, he systematically searched for a poul and he sense one but it was weak.

"He need advanced medical attention if he wants a chance to survive."  
"But we don't have that in the future. The only way is to bring him in the past but the time machine is far away." explained Jenni  
"And it will be too risky to go inside the castle because we surely be attack during our way and dad will be probably dead before we reach the medical bay." added Thad  
"We can still make sure he doesn't loose all his blood by using something as a bandage and if we move him, the person who will carried him will have to be careful." replied Snart.  
"We have to move him, Cold but the thing is.... How we're gonna to join the others and stop Léo ?" asked Lian.  
"I know how to do it, just cross your fingers that I still have access to their technology."  
"They've got technology ?"  
"Not all of them are magical being, some of them are good with technology, alien or human." explained Thad  
"Weird..." whispered Snart and they were all agreed with the leader of the Rogues.

A mysterious place where both magic and technology were living under the sama roof plus an ancient demon who wants as a vessel a boy with powers that only science can discover and possibly be explain because there's a special gene who explained the apparrition of special abilities. Totally suspicious. They need to fill Batman with this and to understand what really is going on. 

But fot now they have to focus on Bart and the fight. Thad had still access to the enemy technology and after he made the identification, stairs appears and at their edge they could see blue flames. Owen used his scarf as a bandage to stop the blood and he took Don on his back. He nodded and they start their ascension.

"Jenni, go first. With your speed, you should be able to help when you'll be with them."  
"Okay. See you there." And she left.

The four bats was still a little shaken by how Léo has reacted when Carmilla was falling, they have a connection, it's clear but which one ? They didn't have time to think about it more because a few minutes later, the man with dragon wings reappear but only a few seconds, flying towards the hole where the vampire has start to fall at a surprising speed. Then a few minutes after this, strange stairs appeared, leading to where was Bart then they saw the familiar wind and purple lightning only made by XS. Without looking to each other, the bats decide to follow their comrades, they all have a feeling in thd gut who were telling them that things will turn bad.

 

"Blue Beetle !" roared a familiar voice but with hatred. Jaime turned around and saw Léo, going for him. What Blue saw inside the man's eyes was scaring, he doesn't know why but he knows that Léo has came here in order to kill him. He dodged him just in time and because he was angrier and was coming with an incrediblous speed, Léo had a hard time to slow down but he finally stop.

He realized he can't fight and carried his little sister at the same time so he placed her on the ground. As soon as he made this, he glared to Jaime and one of his sword appeared but bigger than usual, probably enhanced by his own magic. Jaime didn't have time to blink that the Lord of Chaos was in front of him. Khaji Da who was wary since the enemy has decide that Jaime Reyes was his target, has been prepare without asking to Jaime and turn the arms into blades and took the control just in time of the arms to block the other.

"What ? What my arms have moved on their own ?"  
_"I am sorry, Jaime Reyes but it was the only way to protect your life and to assure my survival."_  
"Khaji, you took control of my arms !?" said a surprise Jaime  
_"Indeed."_  
"Thanks amigo. I'm glad we fighting together against the same enemy."  
_"Me too, Jaime. But now I recommend you to focus if we want to win and free the Kid Flash."_ recalled the scarab  
"Right and I know I can count on you, partner." declared Jaime, putting his sword in front of his face.  
"You can also count on us, Blue." announced Tigress however before everyone could take position, they were send on the wall and something, the gravity, contained them, they were smashed against the wall.  
"Not....again...." said Kara

"It's you against me, Blue Beetle. Just the two of us, no one else." insisted Léo  
"If you wa-" he was cut off by the sound of their swords who clattered  _Khaji's right. I don't know what I do to piss him off like this but he want me dead._    
Blue Beetle couldn't do anything except blocked the attacks but his enemy was so much violent, savage that Jaime was losing field. Scarab was seeing this so he asked Jaime's permission, knowing what Khaji has in mind.

 _"Jaime Reyes !"_  
"Do it !" shouted Jaime and Khaji Da was in control using his full and most powerful arsenal, anything who could do some serious damage. Despite this Léo was resisting he even send Blue Beetle on the sacrificial altar. When Jaime stand up, he realize something when he look to his hands, not anymore cover by the armor.

"Scarab ! What happen ?" asked Jaime to the bug on his back but nothing came "No,no, no,no... Not really the good time to be shut down by some magic."  
"Jaime, look out !" shouted Dinah   
"Huh ?"

Before Jaime could do anything, a sword pierce him by the back, he recognized at who he belongs. "Mierda." muttered Jaime. Léo pull out his sword and he wipe out the blood by shooking his sword with a brisk tug. Jaime press his hands on his injury to stop the blood but the damage was already done. To the surprise of everyone the entire room and the wall start to glow, a blue light appearing, the pillars who were pjrple turned into a cold blue and blue flames with a glimpse of black surround the black shield.

At this instant, Jenni finally arrived and when she saw the scene she gasped and finally understood everything and remembered where she has saw those blue flames..

"Oh no..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOUNG JUSTICE IS RENEWED FOR A SEASON FOUR ! WE MADE IT, WE CRASH THE MODE !
> 
> It is possible than the next chapter is more short than this one.


End file.
